Kuroshitsuji remake
by liselotte de cire
Summary: tutti gli episodi con un nuovo personaggio inventato da me che si mischierà alla trama. spero di essere stata abbastanza fedele all'anime. M per le scene di lotta e altro.
1. Chapter 1

Tea

Oh? Il cellulare vibra … aspetta … Dexter? Ma come? Credevo non ci fosse linea nel 18esimo secolo … miracolo della scienza! hey Dexter!

è andato tutto bene?

sì, ovviamente, un vero genio … a proposito: come hai fatto a telefonarmi?

queso te lo spiego in un altro momento: ora, ricordatelo bene ok? Spegni il cellulare al termine della chiamata, quando finisce la batteria non ci potremmo più contattare perché non ci sono spine di corrente chiaro? Ascoltami, il tuo obbiettivo lo sai, ora si trova a Londra, sei sul luogo giusto?

Uscii un po' dal vicolo e la prima cosa che vidi fu la torre dell'orologio posto esatto

bene, le coordinate erano corrette, l'anno è giusto , non sappiamo però dove si trova il nostro uomo

a questo ci penso io

fai attenzione!

come sempre

è per questo che mi preoccupo e chiuse la chiamata, spero non l'abbia fatta a carico del destinatario, chissà quanto può costare una telefonata temporale. Ma non posso occuparmi di questo, sono a Londra accidenti! Posso fare quello che mi pare! Dunque, ora non ne sono sicura se andarmene in giro a spaventare la gente prevedendo il futuro oppure compiere la mia missione e tornare indietro. Guardai l'orologio da taschino che mi ha permesso di fare questo viaggio. Dexter l'ha costruito apposta per me utilizzando l'orologio di mio nonno, devo starci attenta, se si rompe potrei rimanere qui per sempre. Dexter è una specie di genio della tecnologia, può fare miracoli ma mai così grandi come questo, un orologio che ti fa viaggiare nel tempo, il primo viaggio era di cinque minuti nel passato ed ha funzionato, poi cinque minuti in un altro continente aggiustando le lancette dell'orologio in modo da formare delle coordinate, è la parte più noiosa ma cavolo, sono a Londra! Non so dove di preciso ma ho sempre voluto andarci, non sono una persona che viaggia molto, ed il mio primmo viaggio è stato un viaggio nel tempo! Sono la prima viaggiatrice del tempo!

A proposito, sono Teodora Vessallius, un nome poco comune non è così? Non è comune nemmeno nel mio tempo ma non vi fate ingannare, mi potete chiamare Tea se vi fa piacere, tea come la rosa, e se proprio me lo chiedete le rose che preferisco sono bianche con delle sfumature rosate … ok, sto divagando ma ci stiamo conoscendo quindi va bene tutto. Ho 17 anni, di media altezza per la mia età il che va bene.

Ho i capelli castani lunghi e mossi, gli occhi anche loro castani e sono di costituzione magra, questo anche grazie una sana alimentazione e molto sport. Diciamo che sono più o meno una ragazza insignificante, non ho nulla di particolare.

Riguardo il mio cognome, sì, anche quello non è comune, è un casato molto importante comunque, uno di quelli che mantengono viva l'aristocrazia con balli e feste, non che io lo apprezzi, sono più una ragazza alla quale piace stare da sola in una stanza piena di libri, se ci siete arrivati vi ho appena detto che sono nobile di nascita ma non di fatto poiché non mi ritengo tale, ho comunque seguito lezioni per signorine al collegio più rinomato ed a casa mio padre si è preoccupato per circondarmi di istruttori di ogni genere anche per imparare i lavori più umili perché "una dama deve essere una creatura così aggrazziata e perfetta da sembrare eterea" questo era mio padre che con questa frase continuava a ripetermi di quanto fosse importante perfezionarsi nei miei studi e nelle mie arti, non era severo, voleva solo il meglio e visto che mia sorella maggiore era sempre riposata sugli allori ed era riluttante nl fare qualsiasi altra cosa se non leggere e studiare, io presi il suo posto e sono fiera di dire che ci sono riuscita benissimo. Ho anche un fratello maggiore, io sono la piccolina della casa, lui è tutto spirituale, non nel senso che si è avviato alla carriera ecclesiastica ma che ha studiato per diventare guerriero shaolin, già, quello si è fumato il cervello ma d'altronde anch'io ho studiato kung fu con lui, anche se mi sono rifiutata di fare tai chi e imparare la cerimonia del thè o cose che fanno le ormai scomparse gheishe. Mia madre è la donna più dolce che possa esistere sulla faccia della terra, è così amorevole … sono davvero fortunata ad essere sua figlia. Ma ora veniamo al motivo per cui sono qui … dunque. C'è questa persona che ha messo la mia famiglia sul lastrico manipolandola come voleva e mia sorella è stata costretta a sposare un uomo scelto da quell'uomo per risollevarsi dai debiti, è finita col sposare un uomo che abusava di lei, sia mio padre che io che … bè, tutti a dire la verità vogliamo vederlo impiccato alla forca, affogato in mare, bruciato vivo, colpito da un fulmine, investito da una macchina … ok, mi fermo qui, mia sorella è da più di un anno che vive segregata in casa e credo abbia già avuto un figlio da quell'uomo orribile ma non ne sono sicura perché non ci permette di vederla … perché non ci ribelliamo? Perché ha pensato bene di fare un contratto con un demone e non sono abbastanza forte per lottare contro di lui, ci ho già provato, ripetutamente ma nulla, una volta mancava poco mi uccidesse, non sapevo dell'esistenza dei demoni ma a qanto pare esistono e mi sono fatta un'idea, avrei potuto benissimo fare un contratto con un altro demone ma non sapevo se avrebbe funzionato o Raphael (così si chiamava quel demone) lo avrebbe eliminato. Non voglio dare la mia anima ad un demone come un veloce spuntino, non mi va proprio, chi si credono di essere quei demoni? Comunque, ora devo mettere fine a tutto questo e lo farò da sola, ne va del mio orgoglio essere l'esecutore del mio aguzzino! Si mette male per Azzurro Venere!

Guardai nello zaino che Dexter aveva preparato per me, un cambio di vestiti per l'azione, una mappa con le vie e le scorciatoie di Londra di questo periodo, acqua, un coltellino. Come crede possa uccidere Azzurro Venere con un semplice coltellino da tasca? Credo dovrò trovarmi alcune cose, come anche un po' di soldi visto che se ne è dimenticato. Guardai nel mio portafogli: tre scellini. Fantastico posso a malapena comprarmi una mela. No, nemmeno una mela a pensarci bene.

Per inquadrare il quadro storico decisi di prendere il giornale che un ragazzino vendeva solo ad uno scellino,

ed il primo andato. Tutti per strada mi guardavano male … oh certo, i miei vestiti, indossavo l'uniforme scolastica e per quel tempo le mie minigonne erano scandalosamente corte, oh bè, infondo non ho avuto il tempo per cambiarmi perché Dexter voleva partissi subito prima che quel demone lo scoprisse, infondo come uniforme è carina no? La giacca è un tocco di classe. L'altro cambio d'abiti Dexter l'aveva nominato come "abito d'azione" pft, voleva che indossassi quello per endere tutto più teatrale ma era carinissimo! Passai le mani sul baschetto di seta nera dell'abito, semplicemente adorabile, sarà un piacere uccidere vestita in quel modo J

torniamo al nostro pollo, dove può nascondersi quell'Azzurro Venere? Oh già, non è che il nostro aguzzino nel presente fosse proprio lui, l'uomo che sto cercando è suo bisnonno, l'unico della famiglia Ferro a non avere un demone come custode, la famiglia Venere è in effetti imparentata con i Ferro, non che questo sia più allegro perché i Ferro sono dei mafiosi ma so bene come muovermi nella criminalità organizzata, dunque, parliamo del mio aguzzino, se uccido Azzurro Venere prima che abbia dei figli maschi (ed in questo periodo è celibe) non potrà nascere Damien Venere e quindi non appena lo uccido, nel futuro cioè nel mio presente: puf! Damien dovrebbe sparire e così il suo demone che non avrebbe neanche incontrato perché mai esistito e quindi quel demone sarebbe come tutti gli altri demoni, mangiare anime senza rompere le scatole ai Vessallius e cosa più importante a me. senza Damien sparirà anche Rodrigo, il marito di mia sorella, poiché non lo incontrerà mai e non potranno essere soci in affari e Rodrigo non chiederà mia sorella e mia sorella sarà salva, forse le spariranno anche i lividi che Rodrigo ovviamente le avrà inferto e, mi dispiace, anche i nipotini che non ho ancora conosciuto. Oh bè, forse potevano diventare come il padre.

Fermai l'uomo che era in procinto di attraversare la strada proprio mentre arrivava la carrozza, le carrozze mi spaventano, non ci sono abituata per questo le sento a chilometri di distanza e per questo io l'ho sentita avvicinarsi anche con il giornale sotto il naso, intenta a leggere cosa c'era scritto su un'inserzione.

mh, è Giovedì dissi, quando me ne ero andata era Lunedì mattina. Mistero del moto di rivoluzione, probabilmente non sapranno neanche cosa è qui da queste parti. Non è un mio problema d'altronde, hanno già scoperto che la terra è rotonda molto tempo fa. Nel giornale non c'era nulla di interessante, apparte il fatto dell'articolo di cronaca sull'omicidio di una prostituta a Whitechapel, sorrisi ma allo stesso tempo rabbrividii, lessi il nome a cui apparteneva: Annie Chapman, proprio un bel periodo o scelto, quando nel mondo iniziava da poco il lavoro di Jack lo squartatore, è il mio serial killer preferito, ho visto il film ed ho letto su di lui, mai preso eh? Non credo di riuscire a fermarlo, non ho sospetti. Ma se non ricordo male questo doveva essere il secondo omicidio no? Spero di non venire scambiata per una prosttuta di notte, altrimenti sono finita. Promemoria, non andare in giro per Whitechapel e dintorni di notte.

Mi fermai in una locanda. Chiesi in giro informazioni su Azzurro Venere, mantenendo la mia discrezione come una spia professionista, non fui subito molto fortunata, tutti dicevano speculazioni sui suoi affari … poi, un uomo mi disse dove viveva.


	2. Chapter 2 Resa dei conti

Volevo finire in fretta il lavoro così verso le quattro meno un quarto mi incamminai, perché non avevo soldi per la carrozza, verso la dimora del topo che ormai era in gabbia, mi cambiai nel vicolo più buio e in fretta nel caso venisse qualcuno, mi preoccupai di sembrare presentabile, come ero eccitata, ora che mi trovavo a così poco dall'azione non mi ero resa conto di che soddisfazione provassi nell'essere così vicina, un omicidio, il mio primo omicidio, sarà fantastico, non ho paura, non sono impressionabile, anzi, come ho già detto mi sento soddisfatta ed eccitata, forse è qesto ceh provano gli assassini, forse è questo che prova Jack lo squartatore …

Allentai un po' la cravatta perché me la ero legata troppo stretta, controllai che le scarpe fossero allacciate un'ultima volta, misi i guanti e risistemai il baschetto. Avevo raccolto i capelli in modo non mi dessero fastidio e li avevo nascosti dal cappellino adorabile che mi faceva sembrare un pittore. Finalmente, il coltellino nascosto nelle pieghe del vestito. Spero ci sia qualcosa di più efficiente dentro quella casa.

Passai da un'apertura sul retro. Strano non ci fossero guardie, entrai direttamente in un corridoio, colonnato all'interno della casa. Mi fermai un po' turbata, perché c'erano così tanti cadaveri intorno? Sono arrivata in ritardo forse? non è carino, Azzurro Venere non può essere morto. Voltai uno dei corpi e fui sorpresa di vedere come dei cocci di piatti di ceramica fossero incastrati in profondità nella loro pelle, ma dai! Hanno ucciso tutti a suon di piatti?! Questa è nuova!

Sentii degli spari. Ok, loro hanno pistole ed io ho un misero coltellino da tasca, non mi sembra equo! Corsi verso lo sparo ma mantenni la calma, entrai tranquillamente per non dire solennemente nella stanza, ignorando la baraonda. Un uomo vestito in nero a terra, quello a cui hanno sparato a quanto pare. Cinque uomini con la pistola in mano, uno seduto a terra con ostaggio un bambino pieno di lividi in volto e una benda sull'occhio, lo teneva fermo con una pistola alla testa, il bambino era anche legato. Non importa cosa era successo. Ero concentrata su chi era chi. Fui circondata subito dai cinque uomini che miravano a me con la loro pistola, niente doppi sensi, era una vecchio stile, non esattamente delle più moderne.

e lei chi è?! chiese al ragazzino tutto spaventato nonostante fosse lui con la pistola in mano in quel momento. anche il bambino sembrava spaesato ma teneva l'aria da arrogante, probabilmente era un nobile snob di quei tempi, fortuna non sono come lui. e io che ne so? Non l'ho mai vista affermò semplicemente. Aveva ancora la forza di fare lo sbruffone quello …

L'uomo con la cicatrice ovviamente non si preoccupò più, anzi fece un sorriso da beota che voleva sembrare un seduttore, pessimo. Andiamo, hai mai ascoltato le persone che dicono "mai giudicare un libro dalla copertina?", bè fra un po' capirai il perché.

bene bene, mi chiedo cosa faccia una gattina come questa, vestita così, a casa mia … che imprudenza

Mi squadrò dalla testa ai piedi mordendosi il labbro potresti diventare davvero un bel giocattolino

Buon sangue non mente e Damien? Rimasi impassibile e il bambino girò gli occhi annoiato.

Chinai la testa e piegai le labbra in un sorriso malizioso.

Sentii uno spostamento d'aria alle mie spalle, fantastico! Iniziamo. Uno dei cinque uomini cercò di prendermi da dietro ed io invece di evitarlo gli andai incontro, lo presi per la cintura e per il petto ed utilizzando il suo peso lo feci cadere dall'altra parte, andò a finire addosso ad un altro. Ora gli altri tre, mi mossi il più velocemente possibile non lasciando loro lo spazio per capire cosa stesse accadendo, per conto mio mi divertivo un sacco, nessuno conosceva i miei movimenti di kung fu e nessuno riusciva ad evitarli anche se colpi semplici ed elementari, proprio degli idioti, mi annoio a morte. Finiamo presto questa cosa, prima di tutto proviamo ad uccidere un uomo e vediamo come mi fa sentire, presi la pistola da uno dei cinque idioti e lo lasciai con un calcio dritto sotto il mento, sapete? Lottare è un po' come una danza e Dio se mi piace! Non diedi pugni, mi sembrava poco gradevole da vedere e poi non davo pugni molto forti, mio fratello sì invece. Sbattè uno contro il muro e gli sparai dritto in petto, morì subito, trascinandosi sul muro e lasciando un piccolo livido di sangue finchè non smise di scivolare … è stato normale, davvero, non mi ha fatto né caldo né freddo … sto proprio diventando così sadica? Probabile. M'importa? No.

Ho il pieno controllo della mia mente e del mio corpo, quello che non riuscivo a sopportare era quell'orribile pistola antiquata, la presi con due dita come se la repellessi, non sono fatta per armi da fuoco io davvero poco moderna, ma infondo cosa mi aspettavo da questa epoca? un altro dei uomini cercò di prendermela di mano ma io lo schivai facendogli lo sgambetto mentre avevo lanciato la pistola in aria, come girare delle clavette, la ripresi e gli sparai alla testa mentre cadeva a terra.

Poi sparai ad un altro e uno scappò, ne rimase uno, già finita? Ma la parte migliore doveva ancora arrivare.

Comunque l'ultimo sollevò la mano per sparare ma fui più veloce di lui e gli sparai alla mano così da fargli cadere la pistola a terra, un'altra pallottola proprio in mezzo agli occhi. con la mia vista di dieci decimi ho davvero una mira infallibile, mi avete mai visto scoccare una freccia?

Nche l'ultimo andato. Sospirai e mi voltai verso il nostro amico. c-chi?! Chi sei?! Che vuoi da me!? urlò isterico lasciando cadere il bambino e portando entrambi le mani alla pistola per non tremare, sparò. Fermai la pallottola con la mia pistola. tocca a me con un colpo preciso alla mano feci cadere la sua pistola e metre lui si stringeva la mano dolorante mi avvicinai. Sentii la bile nella mia bocca, il sapore della vittoria, rividi tutti i momenti che la famiglia Ferro e Damien ci ha fatto passare! Ancora più rabbia mi ribollì dentro. Non appena si accorse che la mia ombra lo sovrastava alzò lo sguardo … gli stessi malefici occhi di Damien! Quei piccoli occhi pieni di odio e felini! Magari gli occhi di Damien fossero così spalancati dal terrore come quelli di Azzurro! bene bene gli puntai la pistola alla testa.

questo è per quello che la mia famiglia ha dovuto passare … lo sai? vedo un brillante futuro ora, quindi perché non stai buono e mi lasci ucciderti? feci scattare il grilletto e lo flessi, nulla. Oh povera me, avrò forse finito i proiettili a disposizione? Proprio sul più bello … ma che uomo fortunato dissi sarcastica voltandomi. L'uomo sospirò sollevato, andiamo, credi davvero possa finire così solo perché ho finito i proiettili? Mi voltai verso di lui di scatto e gli diedi uno schiaffo con la pistola, credo di avergli dislocato la mascella perché ho sentito un crack. Pazienza.

Perse i sensi, peccato, volevo guardare il bianco dei suoi occhi mentre moriva. Mi inginocchiai a prendere il coltello da posata che assurdamente era per terra e senza pensarci su due volte, come in balia di un incantesimo alzai quella specie di pugnale e glielo impiantai dritto nel cuore, spostandolo per farlo affondare di più. Morto.

ora i conti sono saldati Damien! Oh aspetta, tu non esisti risi, era vero, Damien era ormai un ricordo lontano, più, sparito! Nulla! Hahahaha.

Finalmente. Mi alzai in piedi e tirai fuori il coltellino dalle pieghe dell'abito avvicinandomi al bambino che mi salutò con un vuoi uccidere anche me? non credo ci riusciresti pft, bambini.

zitto altrimenti ti lascio qui legato a marcire arrivai alle sue mani e tagliai la corda, così come la corda sulle sue caviglie, lasciarono dei segni. che corda di pessima lega commentai alzandogli il polso, con uno strattone si liberò e lo rimise al suo posto. fai come vuoi dissi alzando le mani. Se era solo non m'importava, mi sentivo troppo bene per curarmi di un bambino sperduto.

È stato … veloce. Ora non ci tovo più gusto. Ritornai al primo uomo che avevo visto per terra quando ero entrato, completamente vestito di nero, un tipo piuttosto magro, ma comunque non magro quanto me, alto, forse, non lo so, non è in piedi. Cosa ci faceva lì quel bambino? Quello era suo padre, oppure un suo maggiordomo? Mi sedetti e mi sistemai il colletto del vestito. Il bambino intanto si strofinava i polsi doloranti. Mph, stava quasi per piangere. stai per metterti a piangere?

no, certo che non mi sto per mettere a piangere! Non sono mica un bambino!

come no dissi sarcastica

cosa vuoi dire t …? non lo lasciai finire.

intendo dire che è meglio per te se non ti metti a piangere perché non sono brava a consolare sospirai e mi guardai intorno, che bella casa, un peccato dover bruciarla per nascondere le tracce.

Mi rialzai in piedi cercando l'accendino che Dexter mi aveva dato, un accorgimento davvero prezioso, ha pensato a tutto a parte i soldi. ti conviene uscire se non vuoi morire come … bhè, forse meglio degli altri dipende dai gusti qualcuno rise, c'era ancora qualcuno vivo? No, ho sparato a tutti … a meno che … mi voltai e lanciai in fretta il coltellino facendolo affondare nel pavimento, forte per essere un coltellino e? forse Dexter l'aveva modificato. Un geeeenio! A proposito, continuo a nominarlo e non mi sono accorta che devo accendere ancora il cellulare per vedere come va nel futuro. Nel frattempo che mi perdevo a pensare nei miei pensieri l'uomo vestito di nero si alzò in piedi.

Sebastian! Sei stato completamente inutile! lo sgridò il ragazzino mettendosi seduto composto a gambe incrociate. perdono signorino, trovavo molto più divertente vedere cosa accadeva

Oh, no. Un altro demone! Non voglio avere niente a che fare, tanto fra un po' me ne ritornerò a casa e tanti saluti ma … è piuttosto carino … aspetta, no, concentrati. Raccolse il mio coltellino e chiudendolo me lo porse le ragazzine non dovrebbero giocare con oggetti così pericolosi e me lo rimise in mano sorridendomi. Perché mai dovrò seguire le parole di un demone? Chi è lui poi? Sebastian? Mah.

state bene disse Sebastian andando verso il bambino e aiutandolo ad alzarsi, questa è nuova: non è un po' troppo giovane per essere un padrone? Il marchio dovrebbe essere dove porta la benda. Damien invece l'aveva sulla spalla sinistra. Non è affar mio, cercai il mio cellulare per accenderlo e contattare Dexter, dove lo avevo messo? cerchi qualcosa?

uh? Oh no, niente anche se continuai a frugarmi nelle tasche, oh, l'orologio, che fortuna che non si sia rotto nel combattimento e … cosa era quel rumore?

A TERRA! urlai cercando riparo, ero vicino alla finestra e vidi quello che prima era scappato lanciare una bomba a mano dentro la stanza. Non andava affatto bene. Sentii una fitta alla spalla come mi accucciai al suolo. Quando rialzai la testa vidi solo la stanza ricoperta di cenere a alcuni quadri che andavano a fuoco, povera me, è successo tutto così in fretta. Ma dove erano il bambino ed il suo maggiordomo? Oh, sono vivi, ok … mi frugai ancora nelle tasche … oh no! L'orologio era sparito! Mio Dio, senza quello non posso tornare indietro … un'altra bomba … inizia a stancarmi. Questa volta fui protetta dalle braccia di Sebastian, non ero mai stata così vicina ad un demone che non voleva uccidermi! Maglio usarlo come scudo … no, sto cavolo che gli lascio condizonarmi così! Mi alzai in piedi, quell'idiota aveva appena imparato a cosa servisse una bomba a mano perché le avevano appena inventate quindi passava parecchio tempo a lanciarle fra una e l'altra, mi lasciai in piedi arrabbiata, iniziava sinceramente a stancarmi. Presi un grosso palo di legno e mi avvicinai alla finestra trascinandolo per terra. Lo alzai e lo tenni fermo a mezz'aria. giochiamo un po'! non appena slacciò la sicura contai, uno e lanciò, due e andò alla finestra dove la colpii in pieno rimandandola al destinatario tre dissi quando praticamente nella sua mano esplose, non si vide più quell'omino … magia della bomba a mano …J no, seriamente, non rimase niente, solo un cerchio di terra bruciata intorno. ho vinto dissi rimettendo giù la mazza improvvisata e battendomi le mani per fare andare via la polvere. ora dove l'ho messo mormorai andando in cerca del mio orologio.

state bene? chiese il bambino un po' disorientato e stupito

una favola, non vedi? risposi senza neanche guardarlo e spostando i pannelli caduti per vedere se fosse lì sotto.

cosa cerchi? chiesero un'altra volta.

OH, NO! urlai prendendo il mio orologio da terra … rotto … una molla saltò fuori … troppo tardi. Iniziavo a disperarmi … io dovevo tornare a casa! Ora come faccio? Non vivrò così a lungo fino al 2014!

Ti prego, fai che qualcuno mi aiuti.


	3. Chapter 3 Non ritorno

ora come faccio? Sono finita! piansi, ero lì, al settimo cielo per la mia vendetta, completamente disperata per essere qui, bloccata nel 1888, a Londra, senza soldi e senza casa! Mi lasciai cadere sulle ginocchia, forse potevo uccidermi, sì, che ottima idea!

serve aiuto?

no, serve un miracolo dissi a Sebastian mentre mi aiutava a rimettermi in piedi.

temo di non poterti aiutare in questo

allora mi serve un genio della tecnologia del 21esimo secolo che ripari questo aggeggio così posso ritornarmene a casa

nemmeno questo ma … 21esimo secolo?

storia lunga mi cadde il cellulare, ecco dove era, era sempre rimasto lì dentro nella tasca, malefico.

Il bambino fu più veloce di me nel prenderlo e lo guardò con aria interrogativa cosa è? lo ripresi fra le mani. la frontiera della tecnologia, molto più avanzata della vostra … questo è un telefono cellulare

conosco il telefono disse il bambino.

Lo accesi e tutti e due si strinsero attorno a me vedendo le immagini in movimento sullo schermo, giusto, nemmeno la televisione. Due chiamate perse, ma caro Dexter, sapevi benissimo che avevo spento il cellulare per salvare la batteria. Ecco che richiama, ovviamente tutti e due sobbalzarono come io girai gli occhi alle loro insulse azioni, accettai la chiamata e risposi timidamente al vivavoce.

pronto …?

dove sei?! Cosa è successo?! Come stai?! Hai risolto?!

tutto bene Dexter, come è la situazione lì?

non c'è traccia di Damien, né del suo fidato Raphael, sono come scomparsi, se chiedi ingiro la gente risponde: chi? E stanno tutti bene, tua sorella è a casa a quanto ho sentito … a tuo padre non piace però che io ti abbia fatto affrontare questa cosa

questo mi fa sentire meglio … e peggio, ma papà mi perdonerà

allora sbrigati e ritorna! già … ti va bene se ritorno con il pensiero? Ma fisicamente resto qui?

sì … a proposito … l'orologio si è un po' … rotto dissi riprendendolo in mano mentre ancora un'altra molla saltò fuori dlla cassa rotta, ma quante molle ci sono dentro questo coso?

COME?! LO SAI CHE SENZA DI QUELLO NON PUOI RITORNARE INDIETRO! TI AVEVO DETTO DI STARCI ATTENTA, COSA DOVREI FARE ORA? MI CI SONO VOLUTI ANNI PER QUELLO E ORA DEVO RIPARTIRE DA ZERO? TE NE RENDI CONTO! COSA DICO AI TUOI GENITORI? lo allontanai un po', urlava davvero forte, oh, no la batteria sta finendo. Dexter, la batteria si sta esaurendo … cosa faccio adesso? chiesi quasi in lacrime: era il mio utlimo collegamento con il mondo esterno questo stupido cellulare … non ho voglia di rimanere ancora una volta da sola in questo inferno! Stava piangendo, sì, stavo proprio piangendo … andiamo Tea! Non sei così! Reagisci per la miseria. d-Dexter? chiesi, anche lui stava singhiozzando … era il mio migliore amico, come faccio senza di lui? non andartene Tea! urlò scoppiando in singhiozzi.

ti prego … ti prego … dì a tutti che voglio loro bene … e che sono felice … ho diritto ad un funerale vero? E come se non esistessi più infondo dissi per tirarlo un po' su, rise, ma un riso molto amaro.

sempre richieste assurde eh?

sempre … ma è come se lì non esistessi più quindi vedi di organizzare tutto, fai … domenica mattina alle 10 e mezza? Promettimelo, promettimi che dirai ai miei genitori di andare avanti

lo prometto … altre richieste? ci pensai un po' su … avevo un milione di richieste: ritornare indietro, parlare ed abbracciare ancora una volta i miei genitori, rivedere mia sorella, sposarmi e forse avere figli …

voglio gigli e rose, abolisci i crisantemi dissi semplicemente, rise, questa volta più sincero, un vero riso e poi beep, beep. Il cellulare si spense … sospirai, e mi sentii un po' vuota ma che ci posso fare? Ormai avevo finito di piangere ma altre lacrime arrivavano ai bordi degli occhi. ora che faccio? Come posso resistere qui? Se va tutto bene posso farmi trovare da Jack lo squartatore. Sobbalzai sentendo una mano sulla mia spalla, mi voltai lentamente perché avevo visto la mano inguantata di Sebastian.

state bene? chiese per l'ennesima volta, devono sempre chiedere questo? In continuazione? Ma questa volta … mi sento morire dissi abbassando la testa e trattenendo ancora di più le lacrime.

Sebastian POV

Che strana ragazza, Ciel si è stancato troppo con tutti gli eventi ed è andato ad accomodarsi nella carrozza. Basta non combini altri guai, quando ritornai dentro dove era la ragazza la trovai ancora su quell'apparecchio, come l'aveva chiamato? Telefono cellulare? All'altra linea c'era un ragazzo che piangeva singhiozzando, anche lei cercava di trattenere i singhiozzi ho diritto ad un funerale vero? Infondo è come se non esistessi più nel nostro mondo veniva forse da un altro pianeta? Perché voleva un funerale …?

sempre richieste assurde tu eh? replicò la voce dell'altro.

sempre … poi abbassò così tanto la voce che anch'io facevo fatica a sentirla

lo prometto … altre richieste? rimase a pensarci per qalche istante come si avvicinò alla finestra.

voglio gigli e rose, abolisci i crisantemi oh, stavano ancora parlando del funerale. Beep-beep. E non si sentì più nulla, rimase immobile finchè non le misi una mano sulla spalla.

state bene? chiesi io cercando di essere gentile, prima usava dei toni molto sarcastici e anche se stava per svenire dal dolore alla spalla sinistra dal colpo con quella bomba aveva risposto che andava tutto bene.

Questa volta però mi guardò dritto negli occhi come nessuno aveva mai fatto, pieni di dolore e di pena

mi sento morire disse semplicemente ed abbassò la testa. Provai pena per un essere umano, un attimo prima sembrava che niente e nessuno potesse scalfirla ed ora la vedevo qui, davanti a me, piena di sconforto, cosa le era successo? Non ho capito molto bene chi fosse, o cosa ci facesse qui, ma credo che lei stessa potrebbe darci la soluzione. Decisi dunque di portarla con noi a villa Phantomhive.

In carrozza non disse nulla, si limitò ad osservare fuori dal finestrino gli alberi che passavano, chissà cosa stava pensando. Aveva con lei una piccola valigetta ma credo fosse per un solo giorno, non poteva contenere vestiti quindi dovremmo o meglio dovrò cercarne qualcuno.

oh, non mi sono ancora presentato si voltò con aria annoiata ma cercò comunque di mostrare attenzione

io sono Sebastian Michaelis, maggiordomo della famiglia Phantomhive, o meglio, ormai della famiglia Phantomhive è rimasto solo il mio padrone: il conte Ciel Phantomhive. Ora siamo diretti a villa Phantomhive, spero vi tratterrete per la notte, sia io che il conte saremmo molto curiosi riguardo la vostra attuale situazione

Lei annuì semplicemente guardando Ciel con aria interrogativa, Ciel dal canto suo si era addormentato.

e … posso sapere il vostro nome? chiesi cortesemente visto che lo trovavo sottinteso.

Teodora Vessallius ma preferisco Tea

nome interessante, da dove viene?

vicino Firenze … dal 1713 spiegò lei precisa. E ritornò alla finestra.


	4. Chapter 4 Nuova vita

Tea POV

Non dirò che quella casa era enorme perché effettivamente la mia sarà stata all'incirca uguale. Scesi dalla carrozza senza l'aiuto di Sebastian che mi tendeva la mano mentre con l'altra teneva Ciel in braccio. Nel frattempo si era svegliato. Entrando in casa fummo accolti alquanto rumorosamente da tre inservienti … noi siamo stati costretti a licenziarli tutti perché non avevamo più soldi per pagarli, ma ora Damien è morto.

bhè? Che avete da guardare? chiese Ciel mentre io mi guardavo intorno, le pareti erano un po' spoglie, molto bello però il legno con le sue rifiniture precise ed eleganti.

sembrate così felice fra le braccia di Sebatian disse il biondino. Ciel arrossì e ordinò a Sebastian di metterlo giù. e lei chi è? chiese una ragazza con una voce acuta aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul il naso.

lei è miss Teodora Vessallius, rimmarrà con noi per un po'

Che strano nome lo so cari miei, lo so.

potete chiamarmi Tea se preferite

Tea mi piace, Tea è dolce! disse il biondino ridendo, sono tutt'altro ceh dolce, ma farò del mio meglio.

Si presentarono velocemente: il biondino tutto miele era Finnian e si occupava del giardino, la ragazza occhialuta con i capelli rossi è invece Mei-rin, la cameriera, mentre il tipo silenzioso che si fuma tranquillo la sigaretta e Bard, il cuoco. se volete seguirmi sarò felice di indicarle la vostra camera, da questa parte disse Sebastian ed intanto mi fece strada verso la scalinata principale, era un bel posto comunque, la nostra era più moderna ma il classico lo preferisco di gran lunga. Mentre facevo il primo passo verso la scalinata sentii qualcuno che mi tirava per la gonna, presi paura all'inizio, poi mi voltai e vidi un vecchietto piccolo, seduto alla maniera giapponese a bere del thè verde. ho-ho-ho rise, sapeva parlare? Non ne ero sicura.

oh, lui è Tanaka-san, il nostro stewart

capisco non l'avevo notato, mah, mi sembrava un tipo affidabile.

La camera in cui Sebastian mi accompagnò era piuttosto piccola per i miei standard ma andava bene: un letto a baldacchino, una finestra, due comodini. Il letto era da una piazza e mezza ma per me che ero piccolina andava più che bene. Anche la tappezzeria non mi dispiaceva, potrebbe essere davvero un posto delizioso, sì, pensai mentre posavo la valigia sul letto.

è di vostro gradimento?

Annuii e mi guardai ancora n po' intorno, era davvero graziosa a dire il vero, ogni volta che mi guardavo intorno mi sembrava sempre più bella.

la mia stanza è quella affianco, mi dispiace darvi questa stanza ma al momento non ne abbiamo altre

no, va bene così … allora? Avevi detto che il conte voleva parlarmi

certamente, vi sta aspettando nel suo studio

puoi darmi del tu? Io con la mia servitù davo sempre del tu ed anche loro … è sinceramente imbarazzante parlare in modo formale tutto il giorno

se è questo ciò che desideri sorrisi, almeno aveva capito che non volevo formalità.

Ciel POV

Quella ragazza … non so il perché ma è strana, nei suoi modi di fare e nei suoi modi di pensare, è umana poi? Da come ha ucciso quelle persone non si direbbe, però non mi ha ucciso quindi non è una pazza omicida … la mia pazienza ha un limite, ma quando arrivano … oh, eccoli.

miss Vessallius

Tea precisò lei, mi alzai in piedi e le strinsi la mano, ha ragione, a volte le formalità sono noiose.

feci cenno di accomodarsi e Sebastian prese il suo posto in piedi alla mia destra. Mi sporsi dal tavolo di legno e la studiai bonariamente, sembrava molto esile, ancora non capisco dove abbia trovato tutta quella forza, mi piaceva però la sua grinta, intrecciai le mani sotto il mento e piegai leggermente la testa. quindi? Perché ti trovi qui?

è una lunga storia

siamo appunto qui perché vogliamo ascoltarla puntualizzai.

allora ve la racconterò: vengo dal futuro, precisamente nel 2012. io vivevo in una grande casa con mia madre, mio padre, mio fratello e mia sorella maggiori. Sono nobile di nascita se volete saperlo, sono stata istruita in più discipline dai migliori maestri e la mia vita era perfetta … ma quando avevo circa 14 anni, mio padre fece degli investimenti sbagliati e chiese aiuto ad un certo Damien Venere della famiglia Ferro … in seguito scoprimmo che fu lui ad architettare la nostra banca rotta ma era troppo tardi, ci indebitò molti interessi, anche più del normale e ovviamente non riuscendo a pagarlo siamo stati costretti a privarci di molto, anche se pagavamo a poco a poco e tutti noi lavoravamo per liberarci da questa situazione economica, Damien aveva altri progetti e ci mandava sempre di più sul lastrico aggiungendo sempre più soldi da pagare. Vedendo l'ingiustizia li facemmo causa … gravissimo errore perché, comprando i favoritismi del giudice e noi che non potevamo permetterci un avvocato la causa la vinse lui e oltre ai soldi fummo costretti a versarne degli altri come il giudice ci disse, altrimenti mio padre sarebbe finito in galera

ma è terribile dissi io pensando agli anni che deve aver passato, a come deve essere stato difficile abituarsi a non essere più una nobile e convivere con quel Damien.

e non è ancora arrivato il peggio: Damien volle trasferirsi nella nostra casa e quindi fui costretta a vivere con lui per un anno circa. Portò alcuni dei suoi amici in quella che una volta era la nostra casa, un gruppo di ubriaconi rumorosi e porchi della peggior specie. Rodrigo era uno di quelli, era brusco, rude … e mirò a mia sorella Denise che aveva 27 anni allora. Mio padre fu costretto a concedergliela perchè Damien ci avrebbe cacciata di casa … e quel porco l'ha portata via, rinchiusa chissà dove nella sua casa e sicuramente abusava di lei … io non l'ho più rivista da quel giorno. Avevo paura prendessero anche me … ma io mi comportavo in modo troppo indomabile così che loro non se la sentissero di venermi vicino

La fermai, era una storia terribile ma lei la raccontava senza battere ciglio.

ma … perché non l'hai ucciso prima, ne eri capace

ero assolutamente capace di uccidere Damien, sembrava uno tanto cattivo e tutto da un pezzo ,ma era un pappamolla … sarebbe già morto se non fosse per quel suo demone servitore

ooh? esclamò Sebastian che era rimasto in silenzio per tutto quel tempo, ora si faceva interessante.

e so bene che anche tu sei un demone quindi è inutile che fai il finto tonto Sebastian trattenne una risata. prego continua, chiariscimi la situazione di questo demone

avevano fatto un contratto già prima di conoscerci, il demone si chiamava Raphael Turner, serve la famiglia Venere da molti anni, l'ho sfidato un paio di volte per uccidere Damien ma ovviamente … sono solo umana, non riesco ad ucciderlo e per ben due volte ci è mancato poco lo facesse lui … così ho fatto un paio di ricerche con Dexter per capire come fare. Oh, Dexter è un genio della tecnologia, un topo di laboratorio che ha inventato questa macchina del tempo sulla base dell'orologio da taschino di mio nonno. Il piano era semplice: andare nel passato dove la famiglia Venere non era protetta da un demone e uccidere il capofamiglia prima che faccia un contratto. Il capofamiglia era Azzurro Venere, in quel periodo si trovava a Londra … quindi eccomi qui

adesso che l'hai ucciso: è tutto apposto?

Dexter mi ha informato che è come se Damien non fosse mai esistito, Raphael essendo un demone è ancora vivo ma non rompe le scatole alla mia famiglia, Denise è tornata a casa e di Rodrigo nessuna traccia, direi che è uno splendido lieto fine … se io fossi ritornata indietro

Quindi ora era bloccata qui? Oh, giusto, l'orologio si era rotto.

hai un posto dove andare? chiesi, scosse la testa.

signorino chiamò Sebastian e mi sussurrò all'orecchio che poteva prendere servizio qui dentro, l'idea mi piacque e informai Tea, poteva benissimo aiutare Mei-rin e Sebastian. Accettò perché non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Anche se per convenienza non poteva di certo andarsene in giro per le strade di Londra.

Dissi di essere stanco e andai a letto.

Tea POV

M lasciarono lì nello studio … ma cosa mi viene in mente? Fare la cameriera? Bhè, l'ho già fatto, una volta … molto tempo fa, e infondo Damien mi trattava come una cameriera. Me ne ritornai nella camera da letto indicata da Sebastian, era facile orientarsi lì dentro. Tolsi il berretto, ed i guanti, slacciai la cravatta e la lasciai cadere per terra. Salii sul letto senza preoccuparmi delle coperte ed andai a dormire accoccolata in una pallina come un gatto. Adoravo dormire così.


	5. Chapter 5 L'ospitalità dei Phantomhive

Mi risvegliai di mattina e mi ritrovai sotto le coperte, ma chi … buongiorno disse allegro Sebastian, devo imparare a chiudere la porta a chiave. perché tutto sorridente oggi? mi passò una tazza di thè caldo, non andavo matta per il thè ma lo voglio fatto in un certo modo, bevvi un sorso, di mattina può andare bene qualsiasi cosa. Sebastian si mise a ridere, lo fulminai con lo sguardo. cosa? chiesi, non mi va di ridere di mattina, non c'è nulla da ridere se sono bloccata qui senza vie di fuga. A quanto pare aveva risistemato lui tutti i miei oggetti su una poltroncina difianco al letto. nulla, per qualche aspetto mi ricordi molto il signorino rise ancora. Posai la tazza sul piattino e lui svelto la prese per posarla sul carrello.

questa è di Mei-rin, forse la taglia non andrà bene ma provala lo stesso, poi vedrò cosa farci … un corpo così piccolo mormorò fra sé e sé l'ultima parte ma io lo sentì lo stesso, lo so di avere un corpo esile, grazie per ricordarmelo. Mise l'uniforme da cameriera affianco a me sul letto. Non appena chiuse la porta la osservai. Mmm, non era proprio nel mio stile ed ovviamente mi stava anche parecchio largo, ho dovuto stringere bene la fascia intorno alla vita ai limiti dell'impossibile, il grambiule era bianco con quattro grandi bottoni, le maniche un po' a sbuffo, che è una cosa che odio enormemente, le spalline del grembiule avevano dei volant, non credo mi abituerò mai a quei volant, insomma, è vero che devo sembrare una cameriera ma almeno un po' di stile. Rifiutai di mettermi la cuffietta imbarazzante alla testa e scesi le scale. woah, Tea, sei bellissima disse Finnian reggendo in mano dell'insetticida.

oh, grazie … è per il giardino? chiesi, lui annuì e prima che potessi dire niente se ne andò via correndo. Ciel era nel suo studio, Tanaka a bere il suo thè in santa pace nel suo angolino.

'giorno Tanaka! lo salutai chinando la testa

ho-ho-ho salutò invece lui … attualmente è il più simpatico qui dentro. Sebastian stava nel giardino a tagliare delle rose bianche. Erano così belle ed i petali così morbidi! Sebastian si accorse di me.

oh … come pensavo, non è della tua taglia, ma ti dona molto disse ritornando al suo lavoro.

cosa stai facendo?

preparo le rose preferite del signorino per la cena di questa sera

abbiamo ospiti? dissi prendendo una rosa dal suo cesto e saltando su una statua di marmo.

sì, un tuo connazionale, mr Clause, dall'Italia

interessante … serve aiuto?

per il momento vai ad aiutare Mei-rin con l'argenteria, fai attenzione che non faccia cadere niente, forse mi servirà il tuo aiuto dopo, dobbiamo mostrare a mr Clause la migliore ospitalità dei Phantomhive

capito mi sentivo stranamente obbediente quel giorno, con un balzo saltai giù dalla statua e appuntai la rosa come fiore all'occhiello per Sebastian. Un uomo che si rispetti porta sempre un fiore all'occhiello per gli avvenimaneti importanti. grazie disse toccandone i petali con i guanti bianchi.

questo per te disse e prendendo una rosa dal suo cesto, ne tagliò il gambo con le spine e me la legò fra i capelli. Non appena ebbe finito si allontanò per ammirare la sua opera e sorrise soddisfatto.

Non credo di essere arrossita molto ma … ok, solo un po', ma è davvero un gentiluomo! Come faccio a non arrossire quando si comporta così? Perché Raphael non era così?

Iniziai a camminare lungo il viottolo piastrellato di mattonelle grigie ed a metà sentii il rumore di tantissimi piatti che si rompevano contemporaneamente. Mi voltai quasi ridendo credo sia troppo tardi Sebastian premette con le dita sulle sue tempie in modo teatrale. Io corsi a vedere cosa era successo.

cosa diavolo hai combinato? chiesi a Mei-rin che era per terra nell'intento di nascondere tutto sotto il tappeto, cara mia, si vede lo stesso. nulla disse alzandosi in piedi, squittendo preoccupata.

Mi avvicinai e alzai il tappeto rivelando gran parte dell'argenteria, la guardai sollevando un sopracciglio come per dire "davvero Mei-rin? Davvero?" lei guardò in basso e disegnò dei piccoli cerchi immaginari con la punta della scarpa. ti sei fatta male?

no! Mi dispiace tantissimo, non farmi del male! disse lei coprendosi la testa.

non ho intenzione di colpirti, solo, aiutami a sistemare questo disastro prima che Sebastian lo venga a sapere mi chinai e feci in tempo a prendere in mano un po' di cocci.

chi è che non deve venire a sapere? feci ricadere tutto dalla sorpresa e dalla paura anche, sembravano delle porcellane costose, peggio di quella volta che avevo rotto il vaso preferito di mamma a otto anni.

Mi rialzai in piedi e andai vicino a Mei-rin il più lontano possibile da Sebastian. Mei-rin tremava preoccupata, si inchinò chiedendo scusa e tirò giù anche me, inchinarsi davanti ad un demone, non l'avevo mai fatto, nemmeno difronte a Raphael, digrignai i denti. Sebastian sospirò e appena alzammo lo sguardo tutti i cocci erano andati chissà dove, era veloce … troppo veloce. Anche Mei-rin che ovviamente non sapeva che Sebastian era un demone si guardava intorno in cerca dei cocci.

vedi di non combinare più guai chiaro Mei-rin? fece per andarsene oh, e riguardo a te Tea … continua a fare quello che stavi facendo e non farti prendere da influenze cattive certo, ora parla il signor demone tuttofare! Quanto volevo urlarglielo in faccia. Cattive influenze.

cosa faccio adesso?

prova ad andare a vedere se ci sono altri piatti … ma questa volta portane solo un po' alla volta

Annuì e corse su per le scale e non correre! urlai, abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.

Decisi di andare in giardino ma appena svoltai l'angolo vidi davanti a me il deserto … che fine avevano fatto tutti i fiori, i cespugli di rose … perfino l'erbetta fresca … era stato Sebastian? Poi vidi Finnian che si disperava in ginocchio con in mano l'insetticida, volevo dirglielo di non spruzzarlo sulle piante. Decisi di non immischiarmi e cominciai ad andarmene piano piano come me ne ero venuta ma feci scricchiolare un ramoscello secco e la testa di Finnian scattò nella mia direzione. Fantastico, ora sono in mezzo anche a questo. TEA! urlò Finnian raggiungendomi di corsa con i lacrimoni e si attaccò alla mia gonna, proprio come un bambino. cosa è successo? Sembra ci sia passato uno sciame di manguste

Fra i singhiozzi disse che per fare più veloce aveva spuzzato l'insetticida sulle piante ma queste erano morte tutte, logico che muoiono, non sono modificate geneticamente!

dovremmo dirglielo a Sebastian dissi, era proprio quello che Finnian voleva evitare.

ti capita spesso? chiesi, annuì sconsolato, poverino, doveva avere molta paura di Sebastian, chi non avrebbe paura di un demone? Io forse ma non lo stuzzicherei … oh aspetta, è già successo … come non detto. Sentimmo un'esplosione dentro la casa.

e ora cosa succede?

oh, credo sia Bard disse Finnian come se non fosse sconvolto dall'esplosione.

che cosa?! prima che potesse rispondermi mi precipitai in casa in cerca della cucina che come ogni casa aristocratica che si rispetti era lontana dalla sala dei ricevimenti, affacciata al giardino sul retro nel primo piano. Finnian mi seguiva dietro pregando di aspettare perché era pericoloso.

Come entrai vidi un sacco di fumo e Sebastian che vedendomi si lanciò contro di me. non potei fare a meno di lanciare un "yip!" di sorpresa come mi fece cadere con le spalla incontro al muro del corridoio mentre nell'altra stanza un'altra esplosione scoppiò, mi strinse contro il suo petto proteggendomi con la mano la testa, mi lasciò andare mettendosi in ginocchio, io ancora seduta che tossivo per l'eccessivo fumo. sei ferita? accettai la mano di Sebatian che voleva aiutarmi ad alzare.

no … tu? sorrise, certo che non era ferito, che stupida, lui era un demone, mi ha già fatto da scudo.

Bard! abbaiò Sebastian, Bard uscì ricoperto di cenere.

ti avevo pregato di non cucinare con il tuo lanciafiamme! Ora la carne è tutta rovinata!

Bard non sapeva cosa dire, si limitò a guardarsi le scarpe e grattarsi il collo.

ora non abbiamo né le posate, né la cena, meno male c'è il giardino …

sì … a proposito di quello … iniziai io mentre Sebastian lanciò uno sguardo fulminante prima a me, poi a Finnian, mi aveva escluso velocemente.

SEBASTIAN! pianse Finnian mettendosi in ginocchio a Sebastian. Oh, era così carino, non avrà mica intenzione di punirlo vero?

voi … cosa devo fare con voi? Ora è tutto un disastro e l'ospite arriva fra meno di due ore … perché non prendete esempio da Tanaka che se ne rimane lì buono a … si fermò e sembrava avesse avuto un'idea.

ecco cosa faremo

Mei-rin, vai a prendere altre posate e argenteria … Finnian, prendi delle rocce molto grandi … Bard … Bard

Niente, gli posò una mano sulla spalla. taglia la carne a fette e se ne andò. Io lo seguii.

ed io che faccio? chiesi cercando di mantenere il suo passo, era veloce.

oh giusto! Vai in camera e cambiati, ho trovato un'uniforme della tua taglia e questa è piena di cenere, quando hai finito scendi nel giardino

Feci come aveva detto, sopra al mio letto era appoggiato un'altra uniforme, questa era più chiara, un azzurro cielo, mi sembrava tanto Alice nel paese delle meraviglie ma era più carino, il grembiulino assolutamente candido senza quelli orribili bottoni neri, aveva sempre i volant e le maniche a sbuffo, la sottogonna era di tulle bianche e la gonna mi arrivava appena sotto il ginocchio. Insieme aveva allegato anche una cuffietta, bel tentativo, è già tanto se mi tengo sui capelli la rosa che mi hai dato. Vedrò come farlo contento. Presi un fiocco azzurro per capelli e vi spillai la rosa, la fissai dietro la testa raccogliendo un po' di capelli presi dai lati, così che non mi venivano davanti sul volto. I guanti erano così morbidi J

Scesi dalle scale di corsa ed andai nel giardino ma mi bloccai non riconoscendo nulla. Mi trovavo in un altro posto forse?

ti piace? chiese Sebastian dietro di me. è … strano, cosa è esattamente? dissi indicando con un dito la sabbia rastrellata e le rocce.

è un giardino giapponese

oh … Tea!? wooooow! disse Finnian arrossendo … ma stava portando una roccia pesantissima.

grazie Finnian, puoi metterla laggiù ordinò Sebastian, poso la roccia per terra con un grande tonfo, no, non era fatta di cartapesta, meglio non fare domande.

davvero carina mi sussurrò all'orecchio Sebastian.

come? chiesi esterefatta che un demone potesse trovare carina una persona, soprattutto potesse trovare carina me ... oddio, sono rossa come un pomodoro ora vero? Come mi voltai lui era già vicino alla porta, gli altri corsero a prendere posto, ma io dove dovevo mettermi?

tu qui disse Sebastian mettendomi affianco di mei-rin trascinandomi per le spalle. Aprì la porta per salutare il nostro ospite, un uomo panciuto, con un forte accento Italiano, non proprio Italiano, era più un dialetto napoletano. Il dialetto Toscano, quello sì che è italiano, l'italiano di Dante.

Era molto rumoroso e assolutamente maleducato.

ma ci sono anche delle facce nuove eh? disse scompigliando i capelli di Finnian. Prova a scompigliarmi i capelli e vedi cosa ti faccio, solo quelli di cui mi fido possono scompigliarmi i capelli.

dimmi, come ti chiami ragazzo? chiese.

Finnian disse un po' intimorito.

lui è il nostro giardiniere e lei, lei è la nostra nuova cameriera, Teodora disse Sebastian facendo un cenno con la mano.

ed ora signor Clause, le diamo il benvenuto nel giardino sul retro

giardino sul retro? Credevo andassimo a cenare

che sia solo qui per scroccare cibo e soldi? Mah, non è un mio problema … aspetta, sì che lo è ma Ciel sembra un bambino intelligente, saprà come cavarsela e Sebastian è lì con lui quindi non mi devo preoccupare. Dopo il thè la cena venne servita, lo guardai scettica anch'io, vuoi scherzare? Donburi per una cena come questa? Anche Ciel era preoccupato allora Sebastian iniziò a parlare di come il donburi fosse il cibo tradizionale dell'antichità giapponese per … bla,bla,bla … sinceramente non mi interessava granchè ma trattenni a stento le risa nel vedere quanto si stava mettendo in ridicolo. Alla fine riuscì a convincere l'ospite che trovò tutto delizioso, meno male ... tutti fecero un sospiro di sollievo. Compresa io.

Mei-rin cercò di versare il vino ma sembrava stranamente agitata finchè … oh-oh, ha versato tutto il vino sulla tovaglia e stava per bagnare il nostro ospite. No, alzai velocemente la bottiglia con un gesto di mano ma questo non fermò il vino. Vidi la tovaglia scivolare veloce sulla tavola senza far cadere nulla. Sebastian dall'altra parte con la tovaglia in mano. Brillante, ottimi riflessi. Presi la bottiglia da Mei-rin prima che la lasciasse cadere, era rimasta circa metà bottiglia, la versai sul bicchiere del nostro ospite senza far cadere una goccia. Mei-rin fu allontanata da Finnan e Bard prima che l'ospite se ne accorgesse.

ma?! Credevo ci fosse una tovaglia qui almeno aveva capito che qualcosa non andava.

sì signore, ma c'era una piccola macchia e Sebastian l'ha tolta. Chiediamo umilmente scusa per il disturbo ed il disagio creato dissi chianando la testa.

Tea! andai subito da Sebastian, perché ero così obbediente con lui? Non riuscivo proprio a capirlo.

porta la tovaglia in lavanderia e puliscila mi passò la tovaglia e me ne andai dentro casa.

Sebastian POV

Pfew, quell'ospite è davvero volgare.

Ciel stava giocando con il signor Clause al nuovo gioco ed ovviamente Ciel stava vincendo, mr Clause non sa cosa gli accadrà fra poco. Dunque, cosa deve accadergli? Essere seguito dagli occhi della morte, rompersi una gamba e avanzare solo di metà delle caselle, bruciato vivo. Interessante, meglio tenerlo in mente, mi sembra adatto … dove è Tea?

Oh. Eccola, la macchia di vino è andata via completamente, ci sa fare. ho bisogno del tuo aiuto

Gli sussurrai all'orecchio, la sorpresi e si voltò. potresti non apparirmi alle spalle in questo modo? disse, sentii come i suoi battiti cardiaci aumentarono per poi tornare normali, risi, mi divertivo proprio a sorprenderla alle spalle. quindi? Cosa ti serviva? mi appoggiai al muro.

è ora di spiegarti come intendiamo noi per migliore ospitalità gli spiegai tutto e lei annuiva di tanto in tanto, sembrava un po' eccitata anche se voleva mascherarlo, proprio come un bambino che vede una caramella. mi faresti l'onore di aiutarmi?

ma certo sorrise, non l'avevo mai vista sorridere, aveva dei denti perfetti, così bianchi e dritti e aveva anche una graziosa fossetta sulla guancia sinistra.

Mr. Clause POV

Dove sono finito, cosa è questo ora? Quesa casa è come un labirinto. Strano quello Sebastian, ogni volta che lo vedo diventa sempre più strano. Forse incontrerò qualcuno, il giardiniere, il cuoco …

seguito dagli occhi della morte sentii dire, mi voltai di scatto. Nessuno. Chi era stato?

chi? Chi? C'è qualcuno? chiesi, nessuna risposta. Mi guardai intorno, vidi la cameriera di prima, come si chiamava? Tiana, Tamara … Teodora, ecco! Teodora … una vera bellezza devo dire, uno splendido corpo e un visino veramente carino che non guasta … ho deciso di divertirmi un po' con lei.

Svoltai l'angolo e la vidi scomparire nell'altro, corsi per raggiungerla e appena misi le mani sul suo braccio la feci sbattere contro il muro, facendo scorrere la mia mano sulla sua coscia, liscia, mi fece rabbrividire di piacere, la sua pelle era così soffice e il suo profumo mi inebriava.

Tea POV

Ok, questo non me lo aspettavo … cosa crede di fare? Questo non cambierà mai, già altri hanno provato a molestarmi e come credi sia finita? Povero stupido. Mi sta accarezzando la coscia mentre con una mano mi ha bloccato le mani sopra la testa, che porco!

sai? sei così bella … perché non lasci il ragazzino e vieni a lavorare per me, sono sicuro che lo troverai … appagante disse l'ultima parola sussurrandomi all'orecchio. Disgustoso, il suo alito puzzava di vino e caffè insieme, due cose che odio. Curvai le mie labbra in un sorriso malefico, l'uomo si fermò subito.

seguito dagli occhi della morte dissi in un sussurro e lui si allontanò da me spaventato, liberandomi le mani, quale era il prossimo passo? Oh sì … mi chinai veloce e colpii il nervo del ginocchio, gli ho spostato completamente un nodulo ed ora la gamba era piegata come rotta, se conosci l'anatomia puoi facilmente dislocare i legamente, io addesempio so come rompere l'osso del collo in cinque punti diversi. Mr. Clause si accasciò a terra urlante ma una figura nera si chinò coprendogli la bocca e facendogli segno di stare zitto con il dito. non vorrete di certo disturbare il signorino

v-voi siete pazzi! disse cercando di scappare strisciando, ma non era abbastanza veloce, io e Sebastian lo seguivamo camminandogli dietro.

non può scappare signore dissi io.

non si ricorda? Si è rotto una gamba ora può avanzare solo per metà delle caselle continuò Sebastian divertito. Mr Clause fu spinto a nascondersi in cucina, lui ovviamente non sapeva che si era nascosto nel posto peggiore del mondo: il forno. Sebastian vi guardò dentro dallo sportellino e lo accese.

oh,oh, game over, siete stato bruciato vivo affermò Sebastian, comincia a piacermi sapete?

Mr Clause vide me con la coda dell'occhio dallo sportellino.

Teodora! Teodora! Aiutatemi, tiratemi fuori di qui! urlò lui, patetico, mi sto divertendo troppo ora, non rovinare tutto. Scossì la testa e mi avvicinai, con uno scatto sonoro fermai la porta del forno con il paletto mentre mr Clause bussava urlante.

oh, e un'altra cosa. Provi ancora a toccare la mia Tea e ve la vedrete con me! sempre se riusciate a uscire vivo da qui concluse Sebastian guidandomi fuori dalla cucina. Mr. Clause lanciò un altro urlo. Feci una piccola risatina.

stai bene? Ti ha fatto del male? chiese Sbastian mettendomi entrambe le mani sulle spalle e guardandomi dritta negli occhi. tu … hai visto tutto vero? annuì guardandomi ancora negli occhi. sto rischiando di perdermi in quel mare cremisi dei suoi occhi. sto bene, non è la prima volta che succede

Cercai di scrollarmi le sue mani di dosso e lui mi lasciò andare.

aspetta! dissi ricordando una cosa di vitale importanza. avevi per caso detto "la MIA Tea" Prima?

Sembrò arrossire, un demone poteva arrossire? Allontanò la candela dal suo viso prima che me ne accorgessi, troppo tardi direi!

allora? incitai perché non aveva ancora risposto.

Sebatian! chiamò una voce, Ciel, chissà cosa voleva ma aveva gettato l'ancora di salvezza a Sebastian che si inchinò con un: il signorino ha bisogno di me, spiacente

E se ne andò buonanotte Sebastian dissi quando era ancora a portata di orecchio.

sogni d'oro Tea disse di rimando prima di entrare nella stanza di Ciel.

Sebastian POV

Come avevo potuto denominarla come "Mia", non aveva senso, appena l'ho detto me ne accorsi ma non avevo pensato che anche lei se ne fosse accorta. Questo è un guaio, questo è un grosso guaio, come mi devo comportare adesso? Sebastian

si signorino?

a cosa stai pensando?

a nulla non voglio certo che tu lo sappia, troveresti il modo di mettermi in difficoltà.

Dopo aver tolto l'anello a Ciel lui se ne stava lì, seduto a letto con un sorrisetto consapevole. Non promette niente di bene quel sorrisetto.

dimmi la verità, ti piace Tea vero? incalzò lui. Mi irrigidii.

cosa glielo fa pensare? rise.

allora avevo ragione! Non ne ero sicuro così ho provato ad indovinare e tu mi hai inconsciamente dato la risposta quel piccolo …

mi complimento per la vostra furbizia dissi inchinandomi.

puoi anche andare ora, sono stanco

come desidera signorino, le auguro la buonanotte spensi le candele e me ne andai lungo in corridoio. Prima di entrare in camera decisi di vedere come stava Tea. Cercai di non fare rumore aprendo la porta, era seduta nel suo letto rivolta verso la finestra, i suoi capelli lunghi lasciati cadere sulle spalle disegnavano delle onde dolci … chiusi la porta ed andai nella mia camera.


	6. Chapter 6 Invasione

Sebastian POV

Giorni passavano molto lentamente, Tea era molto talentuosa, tutti l'adoravano soprattutto Madame red e i tre idioti: Bard, Finnian e Mei-rin. Riguardo a Madame red, ricordo ancora il giorno in cui quella povera creatura fu costretta da Ciel ad incontrarla. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una treccia quel giorno e la treccia le cadeva di lato, ovviamente alcuni ciuffi ribelli erano usciti dall'acconciatura. Da quando ha sorriso per la prima volta in quella stanza, Madame Red non l'ha più lasciata andare stringendola con un abbraccio soffocante. Quella settimana Madame Red mi appioppò alle costole il suo maggiordome pasticcione, Grell Sutcliff, un buono annulla se devo dirla tutta e appena pochi minuti fa ha combinato un altro disastro mentre il signorino cercava di fare colazione, versando del thè caldo addosso a Finnian, rompendo una finestra e trascinando tovaglia e tutto sul pavimento così il signorino è già di cattivo umore. Infine Grell ha tentato di suicidarsi, oh per favore, fallo! Ma fu fermato dai tre idioti che lo riportarono in cucina scusandosi per l'accaduto al suo posto, quel Grell mi sembra un tipo strano, non riesco ancora a capire chi sia ma lo scoprirò. Comunque … ora che ci penso, Tea doveva ancora scendere per la colazione.

posso chiederle se sa dove è Tea? chiesi con discrezione a Ciel.

al piccolo Romeo manca la sua Giulietta? mi trattennì dal ringhiargli contro. suvvia Sebastian, non ti arrabbierai certo per queste scocchezze. Se ti piace non devi fare altro che dirglielo

I bambini, non potranno mai capire! La fanno facile loro. Lui che ha già la fidanzata.

comunque è andata a prepararsi. Prendimi il cappello obbedii perplesso mentre gli sistemavo il nodo alla cravatta. sì, viene anche lei, non ha mai visto Londra e mentre noi svolgiamo il nostro compito lei andrà a fare alcune commissioni infatti eccola lì, ci aspettava seduta sui gradini di marmo davanti alla casa, a chiaccherare con Bard, Grell e Finnian. Grell stava potando gli arbusti, che Dio ci aiuti. Aspetta … non l'ho detto io vero?

Tea POV

In vita mia non avevo mai indossato un abito così lungo e ampio ma Ciel mi ha assicurato che tutti in questo periodo si vestono così e che non devo sentirmi in imbarazzo quindi va bene così, mi fido. Il colore mi piace molto, il vestito in sé è beige ma ha detto che fa molto freddo quindi mi ha dato anche una specie di mantella bianca, tanto lunga, decisi di abbottonarmi solo i primi quattro bottoni per far vedere la gonna, un po' di senso estetico ce l'ho anch'io. Mi piaceva molto. Ora ero seduta sui freddi gradini mentre Grell potava gli arbusti sotto le istruzioni di Finnian, non so se è un bene oppure un male. L'importante è che non faccia guai.

Tea chiamò una voce che si fermò a metà come se fosse senza respiro. Mi voltai e vidi Sebastian e Ciel, non sapevo dire che dei due mi avesse chiamato, non avevo fatto abbastanza attenzione. Sebastian andò a prendere la carrozza. l'abito ti sta molto bene disse Ciel. Non molto abituata ai complimenti arrossisco sempre quando qualcuno ne rivolge a me. papà diceva che una signora che si rispetti arrossisce quando vuole lei e non quando gli altri se lo aspettano, ma io non ci riesco, è più forte di me. grazie … carina la benda replicai io, lui rise, in effetti era una benda blu scuro anziché nera. sei una ragazza davvero particolare commentò quando Sebastian arrivò con una carrozza trainata da cavalli neri, personalmente trovo molto affascinanti i cavalli neri.

prego disse aprendo lo sportello, salì per primo Ciel e poi io, Sebastian mi aiutò a salire tenendomi per mano come si vede nei film, devo ammettere che è un vero gentiluomo.

Ugh! Perché deve essere proprio un demone di un altro tempo per giunta! Ma demone! Se fosse una persona normale probabilmente lo amerei come una persona normale e invece …

Ciel mi passò una lista molto facile da seguire: inchiostro, mele, carta da lettere e candele.

bè, è … facile, ma perché le mele?

una richiesta di Sebastian, vuole fare una torta di mele o qualcosa del genere

oh mi diede anche i soldi necessari tutti in un apposito sacchetto. Mi fece fermare per strada a pochi passi dal pirmo negozio. a giusto, passa anche dal signor Johnson a ritirare un pacco all'ufficio postale, fai il mio nome, dovrebbe essere arrivato, se non lo è lascia perdere, non è importante ci ritrovi qui fra un paio d'ore, non fare tardi annuii anche se mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere Londra ma pazienza, a quanto pare dovrò rimanere qui parecchio quindi avrò sicuramente la possibilità di visitarla.

Sebastian mi aiutò a scendere dalla carrozza.

allora, il primo negozio è a due isolati da qui, sulla destra, noi ora siamo in Picadilly Street. Poi chiedi indicazioni per l'ortofrutticolo mentre l'ufficio postale è il più vicino quindi ti consiglio di andarci per prima

tutto chiaro sorrisi io qualcosa altro? mi guardò per un istante.

sì, fai attenzione e salì ancora sulla carrozza, li vidi sparire dietro l'angolo ed io me ne andai.

Seguii il consiglio di Sebastian e andai a ritirare il pacchetto postale per il signorino.

salve sono la cameriera del conte Phantomhive. C'è della posta da ritirare per il mio signore? chiesi educatamente ad un signore con la testa pelata ma l'aria gentile, ero felice che lì almeno i vecchietti non sembrassero burberi e severi, ma c'era anche Tanaka, mi piace Tanaka, è sempre tranquillo e non combina guai, inoltre è sempre di buon umore.

c'è solo questo pacchetto postale arrivato proprio ieri pomeriggio, oh, ed anche questa lettera, stavamo per farla consegnarla dal postino mi sorrise e io gli sorrisi di rimando

oh, in questo caso prenderò anche la lettera, la ringrazio dissi prendendo il pacchetto, sistemai la lettera infondo al cestino che Sebastian mi ha dato per la spesa e buona giornata uscii da quella stanza spaziosa di per se ma con un odore di chiuso ed inchiostro, anche di polvere se vuoi da come si vedeva dagli spiragli di luce sull'enorme vetrata dell'ufficio.

Prossima tappa: il negozio barra mercato al chiuso. Mi chiedevo se fosse una specie di supermercato dei miei tempi ma probabilmente era solo un'imitazione ed infatti mi rassegnai nel rivedere le luci al neon e le canzoni stupide alla radio suonate a bassa voce. O di come mi manchi mia madre che mi prendeva sempre i dolcetti che volevo … molto tempo fa. Mi sembra un sogno quando tutto ciò accadeva, come se ormai fosse irrangiungibile, odio questa stupida cosa: ricordare i momenti felici che non riavrò più con le persone che amo. Ok, ora ho le candele e spero siano quelle giuste, la carta da lettere, mi manca l'inchiostro. Ma dove è? Dovrebbe essere qui. Accidenti, è proprio sopra nell'ultimo ripiano! Santo cielo, ora come faccio a prenderlo? Cioè, io saprei come prenderlo è solo che Sebastian mi ha detto di non passare osservata quando ci sono persone intorno quindi … provai ancora una volta ad alzarmi sulla punta dei piedi. Ma questa volta una mano celata da un guanto bianco afferrò la boccetta di inchiostro. Sebastian! Fu la prima cosa che pensai quando vidi la il guanto bianco e la manica nera ma mi sbagliavo, era una persona più alta di qualche centimetro, assai più alta di me, sulla ventina come Sebastian, capelli neri, occhi dorati celati da un paio di occhiali rettangolari. Mi passò l'inchiostro con un sorriso che io, arrossendo per l'errore di aver scambiato lo sconosciuto per Sebastian, ricambiai.

grazie balbettai, meno male che il mio balbettio era piacevole, mamma lo diceva sempre: "non si dovrebbe mai balbettare, si dovrebbe sempre dire le cose chiaramente senza nemmeno schiarirsi la gola o tossire. Ma tu cara, quando balbetti sei così adorabile che fai scappare un sorriso anche alle persone più inflessibili" ed aveva ragione perché lo sconosciuto in quel momento allargò il suo sorriso.

io sono Claude Faustus parlò lui per rompere il ghiaccio posso sapere il vostro nome incantevole fanciulla? aspetta, come mi ha appena chiamato? Oh no, un altro complimento uguale ancora più rossa per la lusinga, il mio ego rischia di gonfiarsi a dismisura, devono stare attenti.

Teodora Vessallius risposi tendendo la mano aspettando che lui l'afferrasse, invece la prese delicatamente fra le sue dita e portandosele alle labbra la baciò, roba da altri tempi ma di grande effetto. Le labbra sulla mie nocche fanno uno strano effetto, le mie dita erano fredde perché non erano riparate dai guanti e il suo alito così caldo e piacevole … Claude! si sentì urlare da un angolo sconosciuto del negozio. vogliate scusarmi, il mio signore mi cerca … è stato un piacere conoscervi miss Teodora, spero di rivedervi ancora si inchinò e se ne andò lanciandomi un'altra occhiata che non sono riuscita ad interpretare. A quanto pare anche lui era un maggiordomo, avrei potuto aspettarmelo dalla divisa, forse anche lui era un demone … pazienza, comunque sia non lo rivedrò più.

Claude POV

Quella ragazza … ha uno strano odore intorno a se, sembra di un altro demone ma non è molto potente, probabilmente non è il suo compagno. No, lei era sola. Mi leccai il labbro superiore, oltre a quel debole odore di demone aveva un profumo di vaniglia e arancia, il tutto misto ad un retrogusto di cannella. Ah, degli odori così differenti, una miscela impensabile ma straordinariamente squisita nell'insieme. Dolce e forte. Quell'odore, non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa, forse anche la sua anima avrà un sapore non comune … voglio proprio assaggiarne un frammento, oppure, la verità è che voglio divorarla … ma che dico, quell'anima non è fatta per essere divorata, è fatta per assaporarne la fragranza giorno dopo giorno … non ci sono dubbi: Teodora Vessallius, anima e corpo, mia.

Tea POV

a proposito, oltre al pacco che aveva richiesto è arrivata anche una lettere ed a prima vista mi è sembrato il marchio reale ma non ne sono sicura non so se il marchio reale è cambiato nel tempo ma quello ne assomigliava tantissimo, possibile che Ciel conosca la regina? Gli diedi la lettera ed i suoi occhi si allargarono allarmati. hai proprio ragione! Questo è il marchio reale

dunque … vediamo … dovremmo essere sotto la regina Vittoria o sbaglio?

no, corretto disse lui mentre cercava di togliere il sigillo con le unghie.

così finirai per spezzarti un'unghia, dai a me dissi prendendogli la busta dalle mani e feci scattare il coltellino da tasca, Ciel sobbalzò ed io risi come aprii la busta con un solo taglio preciso, che vuoi? Sono elegante con i coltelli però non è una cosa che vado a dire ingiro ti pare. si rilassi, non ho intenzione di farle del male, siete sempre così sospettoso … deve capire che da quando siete diventato il mio padrone ho fatto giuramento a proteggerla anche a costo della vita

mi siete molto devota allora, ogni padrone vorrebbe avervi come servitore

lo prendo come un complimento, non legge la busta? Sembrava le stesse piuttosto a cuore

la leggerlò con più calma, quando sarò nel mio studio

bene allora … posso chiederle … se la regina vi scrive spesso? ero un po' esitante perché non sapevo se poteva parlarne, lui di tutta risposta si voltò e sorrise con la mano a reggergli la testa ed il gomito appoggiato al finestrino. mi scrive solo quando c'è un caso da risolvere perché io sono il suo cane da guardia, hai mai sentito? Il cane della regina?

no, non credo ci sia scritto nei libri

diciamo solo mi occupo di ciò che preoccupa la regina, tutti quelli che mi conoscono dicono che gli sono devoto come un cane fedele, per questo sono stato denominato così

capisco dissi sprofondando sulla poltroncina di velluto verde per poi riscattare all'attenti addosso al finestrino, c'era il Tamigi, il Tamigi, non l'avevo mai visto, e quella era la torre dell'orologio! E la casa del parlamento, mio Dio quanta storia, quanta magnificenza e quello … non ci posso credere. è il Tower Bridge quello? chiesi eccitata puntando all'enorme costruzione sul ponte, doveva ancora essere utlimato, doveva ancora essere unito! Il ponte più famoso di Londra! esattamente, un ordine di sua maestà

lo stanno costruendo adesso … è incredibile

vuoi dire che è ancora lì nel 2014?

Annuii entusiasta. questo sarà il ponte più famoso di tutta Londra … e lì, proprio in quel punto vedete? dissi indicando vicino un lampione davanti a noi.

lì sorgerà il millennium wheel

millennium wheel? chiese spaesato. mh-h, l'occhio di Londra, una gigantesca ruota panoramica dove si può osservare Londra dall'altò, è bellissimo perché da lì vedi tutto il centro urbano, è una cosa spettacolare … ma forse non dovrei parlare del futuro così dissi incerta. Ciel mi sorrise, questa volta un sorriso vero.

no, mi piace sapere come è il futuro, sembra così piacevole visto dai tuoi occhi e ne parli così entusiasta che non posso crederci a quello che ti è successo … intendo tu e la tua famiglia … ma un po' sono grato a loro perché altrimenti, non ti avrei mai conosciuta

queste sono … le parole più dolci che abbia mai sentito da quando sono qui dissi io sorridendogli, era davvero un caro ragazzo anche se non lo dimostrava. Sospirai. Crede che il futuro sia così piacevole mentre nella mia testa mi attraversavano immagini di fotografie, parole dai libri di storia e spezzoni televisivi della prima e della seconda guerra mondiale, della guerra fredda, della fame e della povertà nei paesi del terzo mondo, di persone che venivano uccise brutalmente ogni giorno. Scrollai via tutti quei pensieri e mi godei il resto del viaggio.

Una volta a casa Sebastian aprì la porta e rimase pietrificato. Ma che ha?

Sebasti-… anche Ciel si fermò a vedere cosa stesse accadendo e rimase nella stessa posizione di Sebastian. ma che avete? dissi cercando di guardare sopra la spalla di Sebastian. Oh mio Dio … era pieno di cose … tipo festoni, e altri generi di oggetti tipo pupazzi, nastrini, tutti molto femminili.

ma cosa è successo?

Corse da noi Finnian che fu il primo a aggiungerci, parlava davvero velocemente, era senza fiato … ed indossava un vestito femminile … ma che …?

Tutto quello che riuscii a capire fu: la casa era stata invasa, Grell stava tentando di suicidarsi impiccandosi con un nastro per fiocchi, Bard vestito da principessa rosa ed una bambina isterica che teneva segregato Tanaka-san.

una bambina … isterica? chiese Ciel, la conosceva? Sembrava preoccupato.

Cieeeel! sentimmo tutti una voce squittire da infondo le scale. A Ciel venne la tentazione di aggrapparsi alla mia gonna e nascondersi dietro di me ma una ragazzina dai riccioli biondi gli saltò addosso abbracciandolo forte fino a quasi strangolarlo. Io rimanevo la a guardarmi la scena non capendo nulla.

Elizabeth!? esclamò Ciel cercando di liberarsi

umph, Ciel, ti ho detto che devi chiamarmi Lizzy

che ci fai qui finalmente si era staccata dal signorino, aveva gli occhi verdi, era di per sè molto carina, come una bambola e come una bambola che si rispetti vestita di rosa confetto.

miss Middleford, non l'aspettavamo per questo pomeriggio

Sebastian, la conosci anche tu? chiese Finnian dando voce ai miei pensieri.

ma certamente, la signorina qui presente è miss Elizabeth Middleford, fidanzata del signorino

Fidanzata?! Questa mi è nuova! Non me lo avevano nemmeno accennato.

ho qualcosa anche per voi Sebastian disse Elizabeth oh, ma non dovevate rispose Sebastian inchinandosi, Elizabeth ne approffittò per mettergli in testa una cuffietta rosa con i merletti.

Oh … mio … Dio, guardai Finnian per un attimo e …

Sebastian POV

Come mi ritrovai quella cuffietta in testa passarono esattamente due secondi e dopo di che sentii ridere fragorosamente alle mie spalle, può esistere qualcosa di più imbarazzante di questo? Mi voltai e fulminai con lo sguardo sia Finnian che Tea, Finnian si era subito trattenuto spaventato ma Tea riusciva a stento a trattenersi dal ridere … la sua risata era piuttosto piacevole, come dei campanellini, una risata davvero argentina. Era un piacere sentirla ridere, non lo fa quasi mai. Mi avvicinai a lei mentre Elizabeth era impegnata a parlare a Ciel.

questa me la paghi dissi scherzosamente, Tea non mi prese sul serio anzi, mi guardò con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, adoro quel suo sorriso voglio proprio vedere come, caro Sebastian il mio cuore smise di battere quando sentii "caro" seguito dal mio nome. Miss Elizabeth disse a Ciel che aveva intenzione di dare un ballo per quella sera, e Ciel non poteva fare altro che acconsentire, quindi colsi l'opportunità per … miss Middleford, se posso permettermi, andrei subito a preparare il signorino con gli abiti che gli avete cortesemente donato ma … vorrei dare alle tue cure la signorina Vessallius e … non ci fu bisogno di dire altro che Elizabeth saltando dalla gioia corse da Tea prendendole entrambe le mani e squittendo con felicità la portò … la trascinò su per le scale fino alla sua camera. Tea mi lanciò un ultimo sguardo di supplica ed io scossi la testa salutandola con la mano e sorridendole. Poi mi venne naturale reprimere una risata.

Per il tutto il pomeriggio fui costretto ad insegnare a quella testa calda del signorino come si balla, non era molto bravo ma ad Elizabeth basterà, intanto di sopra di tanto in tanto sentivamo alcuni gridolini ed esclamazioni da parte di Elizabeth.

speriamo non traumatizzi la mia cameriera sospirò Ciel, non sembrava ma ne era affezzionato.

Tea POV

Aiutai Lizzy a mettere il suo vestito, infondo ero una cameriera, scelse un vestito rosso che personalmente non avrei mai messo ma a lei stava molto bene devo dire, era una ragazzina sempre sorridente a quanto sembrava, il che è una buona cosa. credo che a Ciel donerà il blu che ho scelto per il suo vestito

non posso che essere d'accordo

Mi allontanai mentre lei si guardava allo specchio, fece una piroetta su se stessa, sembrava soddisfatta. vi sta davvero bene dissi io complimentandomi educatamente. Ora Lizzy si voltò verso di me e mi fece alzare dal letto. ed ora pensiamo a te disse con un sorriso che le andava da un orecchio all'altro. no! … voglio dire, non ce né bisogno … io non … ma la servitù non può partecipare a questo genere di eventi stavo cercando di arrampicarmi sugli specchi ma il sorriso dal viso di lei non scompariva. già, ma ho voglia che partecipi anche tu, anche Finnian, e Bard, e Mei-rin, anche Tanaka! questa ragazza aveva davvero un grande cuore, oppure era solo ingenua di natura.

ecco, questo! disse scegliendo l'abito, mi sentii svenire. ma … è rosa dissi come se fosse la cosa più brutta al mondo. La linea del vestito era troppo principesco, e tutte quelle pieghe e fronzoli, mi sembrava una specie di incubo …

Tea! Scendi! gridò Lizzy dal fondo degli scalini.

io non scendo conciata così risposi, sbattendo i piedi per terra, era umiliante!

non dire così, sei bellissima! mi incoraggio ancora Lizzy, non importa quel che diceva, non sarei mai scesa da quelle scale, nessuno mi avrebbe mai visto con un vestito del genere, provavo un tale odio per il rosa in quel momento … Tea, come tuo padrone ti ordino di scendere da quelle scale! oh, no, era la voce di Ciel, come potevo non obbedire? Era lui il mio datore di lavoro. Lasciai passare qualche minuto e feci un sonoro sospiro prima di affrontare la scalinata che sembrava essere la più lunga della mia vita, di buono c'è che nessuno si mise a ridere, nemmeno Sebastian che mi squadrava dalla testa ai piedi con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca un po' aperta come se avesse visto un fantasma.

contenti adesso? chiesi sarcastica, tutti annuirono piano, perfino Lizzy che per un momento guardava il vuoto. bene! a quanto pare si era appena svegliata. ora che ci siamo tutti il ballo può cominciare! e prese la mano di Ciel ma si fermò immediatamente. Ciel! Quell'anello non sta per niente bene col vestito! lo informò Lizzy togliendolelo dal pollice dove era solito portarlo, credevo ne fosse molto affezionato a quell'anello, Lizzy lo ispezionò attentamente quando d'un tratto un Ciel furioso la ammonì di restituirglielo con voce minacciosa. La piccola Lizzy si mise a piangere e urlò di odiare quell'anello che Ciel riteneva più prezioso di lei e con questo lo gettò a terra, l'anello si ruppe. Vidi come Ciel si stava avvicinando a Lizzy con la mano alzata, pronto per colpirla, non puoi fare sul serio vero? Non colpirebbe mai la sua fidanzata, non è un tipo che alza le mani ma sembrava volesse veramente farlo così circondai con le braccia Lizzy che in quel momento aveva davvero paura e la allontanai di qualche passo proteggendola.

Sebastian contemporaneamente alla mia reazione fermò il braccio di Ciel. signorino, un vero uomo non colpirebbe mai una fanciulla indifesa calò il silenzio, si sentivano solo i singhiozzi sommessi di Lizzy contro il mio petto e il fiato corto di Ciel che cercava di tranquillizarsi. Quando si calmò prese l'anello lo guardò e rise per poi buttarlo fuori dalla finestra. Ma … perché? Sembrava fosse importante! io sono Ciel Phantomhive, capo della famiglia Phantomhive e non ho bisogno di quell'anello per ricordarmelo poi si avvicinò a Lizzy che in quel momento non capiva più niente. La prese per mano e la fece smettere di piangere, quando ritornò la musica che veniva da chissà dove i due presero a danzare. Ciel non rideva come Lizzy ma la guardava come se fosse la cosa più importante al mondo. Ciel amava Lizzy, definitivamente! Spero anch'io di poter avere la mia storia d'amore un giorno, lei è così fortunata!

woah, ma è Sebastian che suona! disse Finnian. Mi sporsi per vedere meglio, era vero! Sebastian sapeva anche suonare il violino, però, certo che i demoni hanno davvero mille risorse. Ma anch'io so suonare il violino ma ovviamente non bene quanto lui visto che il mio violino ho dovuto venderlo per aiutare miei genitori. Ed a quanto pare Grell sapeva cantare! Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che quella specie di maggiordomo ne avrebbe conbinata una giusta?

Mei-rin e Bard stavano ballando ma non come coppia, solo per divertirsi. Tanaka guardava Ciel e Lizzy danzare, ma perché Tanaka ha una parrucca di riccioli biondi in testa? Oh bhè, se a lui va bene.

Finnian invece era tutto lì da solo.

hey Finnian! Ti va di ballare? proposi io visto che mi stavo annoiando, Finnian si alzò in piedi e fingendo di fare il gentiluomo come Sebastian mi tese la mano, ma la sua faccia sorridente lo faceva più sembrare ad un bambino che voleva giocare all'adulto. ti avviso però che questo ballo non lo conosco lo informai.

ah, io sarò anche peggio di te replicò lui prendendo entrambe le mie mani. Lui ballava come se fosse un girotondo ma era divertente, Finnian è così simpatico!

Mi fece fare una piroetta ed a metà lasciò andare la mia mano che venne presa da Sebastian. Mi ritrovai immobile con i nostri visi a pochi centimetri di distanza, il suo fiato mi solleticava il collo, sapeva di menta fresca. shall we dance, my lady? disse lui in tono seducente, cosa che gli riuscì benissimo. Risposi debolmente di sì, era come fossi sotto una specie di incantesimo, il suo incantesimo. I suoi occhi cremisi non si staccavano dai miei, nemmeno un istante da quanto iniziò a farmi volteggiare elegantemente per il grande salone. La sua mano sul mio finaco era come se bruciasse, la fece scivolare dietro la mia schiena e mi tirò ancora più a sé. I suoi occhi brillarono per un breve istante, il luccichio che solo i demoni hanno. un po' mi spaventò, Raphael lo faceva quando uccideva qualcuno, anche quando avevamo combattuto. Ma tolsi dalla mente quel pensiero: no Tea, quello non è Raphael, questo è Sebastian, lo stesso sebastian che ora ti sorride e che ti stringe forte, lui non ti farà mai del male.

No, Sebastian non dava l'impressione di volermi del male, mi tranquillizzai rilassandomi fra le sue braccia posando la testa sul suo forte petto e passando il braccio dalla spalla intorno al suo collo. Mi piaceva quella posizione, mi faceva sentire sicura in un certo senso, protetta.

La musica finì e fu come risvegliarsi da un sogno, mi fece fare un'ultima piroetta prima di lasciarmi andare la mano che ricadde lentamente nel mio fianco.

Che giornata. Prima ho conosciuto Claude, poi Lizzy, poi ho ballato con Sebastian … Sebastian …

Mi ritrovai a sorridere fra me e me nella mia camera mentre mi scioglievo i capelli per andare a letto. Mi misi sotto le coperte, non so perché ma mi piace dormire con la finestra aperta così che l'aria di settembre entrasse dentro la camera, era fredda ma sotto le coperte stavo bene. E poi dentro una stanza con la finestra chiusa non si respira. Vabbè, meglio se mi addormento in fretta, solo Dio sa cosa può accadere domani, ogni giorno è sempre una sorpresa a casa Phantomhive.

Claude POV

Finalmente sentii i respiri regolari di una Teodora dormiente. Decisi d entrare nella sua camera visto che la finestra era aperta. Eccola, illuminata solo dalla luce della luna che entra dalla finestra. Sembra così fragile nei suoi sogni. Ah, quel profumo m'inebria la mente. Ma devo aspettare, aspettare il momento giusto. Non qui, non ora con quel demone nei paraggi. Sebastian Michaelis, questo il nome del demone con cui Teodora è a contatto, anche lui a servizio di un moccioso per divorargli l'anima.

Le scostai un ciuffo di capelli dal viso e gli accarezzai appena la guancia, lei se ne accorse e sembrò stesse per svegliarsi ma si rilassò immediatamente sorridendo ancora addormentata. sarai mia sussurrai e con questo sparii da dove ero venuto.

Tea POV

Avendo il sonno molto leggero perché sono abituata a stare allerta sentii dei passi nella mia camera. Rimasi in ascolto, poteva benissimo essere un sogno ma poi sentii qualcuno che mi accarezzava con le punta delle dita la guancia. Chi era? Il tocco era stranamente morbido, ma certo, un guanto … Sebastian. Pensai fra me e me, chi altro poteva essere? Mi rilassai comprendendo che non c'era alcun pericolo e provai a dormire ancora e mi venne da sorridere al pensiero di Sebastian che entra in camera mia per osservarmi dormire. Forse era solo un sogno ma continuavo a pensare a Sebastian per tutto il tempo e quando sono vicina a lui ho le farfalle nello stomaco e non riesco a parlare e quando non c'è mi manca … oddio, non sarò forse innamorata di Sebatian Michaelis?!


	7. Chapter 7 visconte maniaco omicida

Quella mattina ci trovammo a far visita a madame Red. Grell era ritornato da lei da un paio di giorni, nella casa Phantomhive ora era veramente molto tranquillo, non credo che Grell abbia fatto molti progressi come maggiordomo.

adorabile cara, ma ci vorrebbe un tocco di rosso commentò madame Red riguardo il mio vestito. A me piaceva, era nero, mi arrivava alle ginocchia, sotto gli stivaletti neri che porto sempre alti fino al ginocchio, maniche lunghe, e perfino la farfallina che avevo al colletto era carina. Sebastian ci servì il thè.

quindi, cosa porta il cane della regina a fare visite in città? chiese Lau fumando una pipa mentre Lan-mao, una ragazza cinese sempre appiccicata a Lau, giocava con i bottoni di Lau. La minigonna di quella ragazza è scandalosamente corta, ma lei poteva vero? Mi ricordo quando anch'io le portavo ma non sembravo di certo una p … ok, cambiamo argomento. Ciel sventolava la lettera che gli avevo dato ieri.

si tratta di un nuovo caso: avete mai sentito parlare di … Jack lo squartatore? quasi sputai il thè dalla sorpresa. Ma dai, era lui a occuparsi del caso?! Incredibile. Voglio partecipare anch'io.

scusate dissi notando come tutti si erano voltati verso di me, pensavano avessi paura o fossi impressionabile, ma dico, mi conoscete voi?

un nome interessante, vero Lan-mao? Lan-mao annuì.

è l'assassino che alcune settimane fa aveva ucciso una prostituta a whitechapel

esatto. La regina mi ha inviato una lettera arrivata a scotland yard, scritta dalla mano dello stesso Jack

Oh. Mio. Dio. Sto per svenire dall'eccitazione!

posso vederla? chiesi, Ciel mi passò la lettera distrattamente e intanto iniziò a parlare a tutti e due dicendo che probabilmente gli sarebbero stati d'aiuto. Era proprio scritta da Jack lo squartatore, potevo vedere la sua stessa ironia e pazzia! Me lo immagino scrivere. La lessi tutta soffrmandomi su alcuni punti. Scritta con inchiostro rosso, viene sottolineata la parola rosso e la risata. Parlava dei suoi piani futuri. Ma la lettera l'aveva scritta molto prima dell'ultimo omicidio. Che calligrafia scomposta, ma elegante, per niente ricercata.

Una scintilla mi colpì, come una scossa elettrica mi attraversasse la spina dorsale, guardai Madame Red in modo sospettoso, lei sembrò accorgersene. qualcosa non va cara? Jack lo squartatore ti spaventa?

n-no, va tutto bene risposi.

Vediamo … Elizabeth Stride è la prima vittima. Uccisa esattamente ventidue giorni dopo la Chapman. Ed Annie Chapman è morta il 8 Settembre. cosa posso fare? Andare ad indagare da sola? La cosa mi stuzzica molto … ma certo, ne parlerò con Sebastian.

io devo fermarmi in un posto, madame Red se potesse essere così cortese da portare Tea a casa

ma certo disse lei sorridendo.

aspetta … perché? Io non … vengo con voi?

Ciel scosse la testa non è una cosa di cui una ragazza dovrebbe preoccuparsi si alzò e Sebastian gli mise il cappotto ed il cilindro. Non posso crederci, ha già dimenticato come ci siamo conosciuti?

ma io non ne sono preoccupata, e poi potrei esservi d'aiuto Ciel fece un grosso sospiro.

chiedi a Sebastian disse infine uscendo dalla porta con Lau e Madame Red, a quanto pare volevano venire anche loro. Perché non io?

Sebastian … chiesi facendo gli occhi da cucciolo migliori che abbia mai fatto. Lo sentii irrigidirsi sotto il peso della mia supplica, si lasciò andare quasi arrossendo.

credo non ci darà fastidio bene. Grell e gli altri su una carrozza, noi sulla nostra.

sei sicura che ci puoi essere d'aiuto? Non credo una ragazza del tuo tempo possa …

fidati, non te ne pentirai, a dire il vero, se non mi avessi portata tu ci sarei venuta da sola. Jack lo squartatore è uno dei miei assassini preferiti

Mi guardò scettico come se una ragazza non potesse mai piacere il sangue, oppure i cadaveri … in effetti sembra si sia dimenticato completamente che ho un lato oscuro, lo sto celando fin troppo bene.

Siamo arrivati disse Sebastian. Ci ritrovammo davanti un negozio e sopra la scritta Undertaker? lessi io non capendo perché un becchino avesse un negozio in centro città.

Dentro era così buio … ma si vedeva benissimo le sagome delle bare ed un enorme tavolo di pietra, non ero mai stata da un Undertaker. direi che è … pittoresco mi guardai ancora intorno.

undertaker! Ci sei? chiamò Ciel. Si sentì una risatina e da una bara uscì un uomo piegato su sé stesso che si raddrizzò riprendendo una posizione eretta. Era molto alto ed aveva dei capelli lunghi e bianchi, il ciuffo gli copriva il viso ma lasciava vedere benissimo il sorriso di denti perfettamente allineati e la cicatrice che sembrava tagliargli il volto a metà. Aveva dei vestiti strani ma sembrava simpatico.

eeehhh conte disse con voce un po' stridula, in modo calmo. ti porta qui per caso, Elizabeth Stride?

Oh, era la vittima. Senza volerlo ero avanzata un po' in avanti per vedere meglio quella strana figura.

ohhhh! Una faccia nuova mi si avvicinò tendendo la mano, io stavo per prenderla quando Sebastian mi tirò dietro di se con un secco no, che non riuscii a capire se era di rimprovero per me o di ammonimento per lui. hey! protestai.

allora? Cosa mi sai dire del corpo?

prima dovete pagarmi

va bene, quanto vuoi? chiese tirando fuori un sacchetto di soldi, Undertaker lo allontanò lentamente

se volete le informazioni … prima dovete darmela

darti cosa? fa con non sia io, fa che non sia io, pregai.

la risata più grande

LA RISATA PiU' GRANDE?! urlammo in coro tutti tranne Sebastian.

sempre il solito bene, finiamo questa cosa alla svelta disse Ciel. Iniziò Lau. Si concentrò … il letto ha letto che cosa? Mi caddè la mascella. Davvero Lau? Davvero?! Era questo il meglio che riesci a fare? Ovviamente non produsse al cun effetto. non ho scelta, proverò io esclamò Madame Red, subito sentii una mano afferrarmi la testa poi la fui guancia a guancia con Ciel, non riuscivo a capire cosa stesse succedendo ma Sebastian mi stava tenendo premuto l'orecchio e l'altro era contro la testa di Ciel, così nessuno di noi due riusciva a sentire nulla! Madame Red intanto parlava e parlava e noi non capivamo una parola. Mi lasciò andare solo quando ebbe finito. Qualsiasi cosa abbia detto non ha funzionato.

rimani solo tu conte … l'ultima volta ho perso di proposito, questa volta sarà più difficile esclamò Undertaker. provvederò io allora Sebastian si fece avanti. Ha davvero intenzione di far ridere, non mi sembra il tipo. Da come ci guardò presi paura anch'io ora vorrei che tutti voi usciate e per nessun motivo, per nessun motivo guardare cosa succede qui dentro uscimmo di corsa e passò qualche minuto. La curiosità mi stava uccidendo! Come fa Ciel a rimanere così calmo? Madame Red, Grell e Lau tornarono a casa perché avevano degli impegni. Quindi eravamo in tre. Sentimmo delle risate fragorose che potevano svegliare tutto il vicinato. Ma come? Sebastian aprì la porta.

ora è tutto sistemato, potete entrare e ci accomodammo dentro. A Ciel venne servita una tazza di thè dentro un brick dosatore, non so quanto può essere igenico ma se a Sebastian va bene.

biscottino? chiese Undertaker che non so come era stranamente vicino. Guardai la scatola dei biscotti, si trattava di biscotti per cani! no grazie dissi cercando di sedermi sulla tomba usata come tavolino. Dannazione a me e alla mia altezza, era facile per Ciel quando aveva un maggiordomo che lo sollevava dappertutto … mi ritrovai seduta proprio dove volevo perché Sebastian visto che ero in difficoltà mi sollevò da terra. Ovviamente arrossii e speravo che con la penombra nessuno se ne accorgesse.

si può sapere come hai fatto? chiesi togliendoli un po' di polvere della spalla.

sono solo un diavolo di maggiordomo rispose semplicemente, quesa frase qua gliel'avevo già sentita dire.

Lasciai perdere.

… a tutte le vittime manca qualcosa iniziò Undertaker, oh, stava parlando delle tre vittime.

qualcosa? chiese Ciel.

qualcosa a loro è stato tolto

e come sono morte di preciso?

Udertaker prese a camminare per la stanza e venne dietro di me e mi abbracciò da dietro, mi sentii irrigidire.

Sebastian POV

Vidi come la circondava con le braccia da dietro, in quel momento volevo solo che un fulmine lo colpisse. Tea si irrigidì sotto la sua presa. prima gli ha tagliato la gola … disse e percorse con il suo dito ossuto il sottile collo di Tea, vidi come deglutiva trattenendo il fiato … quel bastardo … e poi hanno rubato qualcosa qui sotto e con l'altra mano disegnò dei cerchi sul basso ventre di Tea! Quel bastardo definitivamente me la pagherà! È impensabile toccare così una giovane donna non ancora sposata contro la sua volontà.

quindi hanno tolto loro l'utero? chiese lei che era riuscita a rimanere concentrata nonostante le mani di quel pagliatto. Corrugai la fronte e Undertaker si mise a ridere, non credo abbia interessi in lei comunque, vuole solo giocare, lo avrebbe fatto anche con il signorino ma disponendo di una bella ragazza …

esatto … ah, che pelle perfetta! Starebbe davvero bene dentro una bara, tu che ne pensi Sebastian?

Aveva capito tutto a quanto pare.

sarebbe meglio se rimanesse viva tagliai corto io.

Uscendo fuori dal negozio di quel pazzo Tea fu costretta ad accettare uno di quei suoi insulsi biscottini per cani. Patetico.

Tea POV

Prendemmo una diligenza per tornare a casa perché Sebastian e Ciel volevano parlarmi a quattro occhi. mi stavo preoccpando.

ora, dimmi tutto quello che sai su Jack lo squartatore pweh, falso allarme. Ero seduta vicino a Sebastian, e mi teneva al calduccio, almeno il fianco del corpo che lo toccava.

durante la sua carriere sono state attribuite sei vittime ma gli studiosi pensano ne abbia ucciso al massimo sedici, fin dal primo ritrovamento si sono riconosciute le abilità del killer, il suo modus operandi e la tipologia delle sue vittime, soltanto prostitute che venivano sgozzate e sventrate. Delle vittime non ricordo molto ma le mie affermazioni sono più o meno precise

continua allora disse Ciel molto interessato, non pensava che la gente si ricordasse di un semplice serial killer ma la verità è che Jack è IL serial killer. Nessuno sa ancora oggi la sua identità … aspetta, cosa succede se non riusciamo a risolverlo? Cosa succede se Ciel va a finire nei guai? Ora hanno me e forse riusciremo a dare un volto a Jack lo squartatore.

la prima vittima Mary Ann Nichols, ritrovata morta a fine Agosto 1888, la gola tagliata fino alla decapitazione e tagli sul ventre dai quali fuoriusciva l'intestino. Gli organi genitali presentavano gravissime ferite da taglio, inferte di punta mimai il gesto per far capire meglio, loro ascoltavano senza battere ciglio.

la seconda vittima, Annie Chapman ritrovata l'8 Settembre. Appena sono arrivata qui la notizia era ancora sui giornali, credo abbiate letto della vicenda quindi non c'è molto da dire

Ciel annuì assorto nei miei discorsi. l'assassino portò via degli organi come trofeo, da questo delitto al successivo passarono ventidue giorni, e qui viene il momento in cui la regina ha deciso di interpellarti. Elizabeth Stride con un solo profondo taglio alla gola oh!

Dissi io, feci sobbalzare sia Ciel che Sebastian!

dobbiamo andare a Mitre Square! Subito! urlai al cocchiere che annuì.

perché?

Catherine Eddows dissi semplicemente aggrappandomi al colletto di Sebastian.

E lì trovammo Catherine Eddows, morta in un lago di sangue. Oh quanto lo sapevo, se solo mi fosse venuto in mente prima, ma l'avevo saputo solo questa mattina.

il cambio di programma sussultai mentre Ciel si portava una mano alla bocca per non vomitare e cercava di non respirare l'odore salmastro di sangue.

come?

quella stessa sera dopo l'uccisione Elizabeth Sride non è riuscito a portare via l'utero quindi ha preso l'orecchio sinistro. Non è riuscito perché fu disturbato dall'avvicinarsi di una carrozza. Questo ha fatto cambiare di programma Jack e si è accanito sulla prima prostituta che ha trovato e questa … è ciò che rimane della sfortunata ragazza era la prima volta che mi sentivo l'obbligo di ispezionare il cadavere, mi sentivo un po' come CSI, era davvero eccitante ma cercai di mantenere il mio solito distacco scientifico. Illustrando l'autopsia a Sebastian, mi tirai su le maniche e mi inginocchiai vicino a lei. Ciel si era allontanato voltandosi di spalle così poteva sentire ma non vedere. Dopotutto aveva solo 13 anni.

naso e lobo dell'orecchio sinistro tagliati … anche la palpebra dell'occhio destro … solcata da tagli davvero profondi. È una "V" dissi seguendo il taglio che aveva sul volto. numerosi tagli sulle labbra … si vedono perfino le gengive Ciel ebbe un conato di vomito scusa … un unico taglio, solo un taglio ha sventrato il corpo, esiste una cosa del genere in questo tempo? Mi sempra troppo profondo per essere un bisturi come afferma la polizia, ma quelli sul viso sono indubbiamente opera di un oggetto medico, i tagli sono così puliti … il taglio sul ventre è davvero interessante non trovi? Va dall'inguine fino alla gola, stomaco e intestini estratti dissi indicando la spalla destra su cui erano state appoggiate le viscere ti prego non mi fare entrare dentro quella roba supplicai Sebastian.

ma ci sarebbe molto utile

ma … a mani nude!?

è comunque morta

sai, io non sono una specialista della scientifica, questo si chiama occultamento di cadavere lo guardai per qualche istante e non riuscii a resistere a come mi guardava, stupido demone affascinante.

Feci un grande respiro e yiiip dissi mentre infilavo la mano dentro al ventre della morta, essere dentro un cadavere è come avere le mani dentro la gelatina, anche l'interno è freddo.

questa è la cosa più disgustosa che abbia mai fatto! dissi, non volevo aprire gli occhi, Sebastian mi teneva la mano libera per non farmi svenire. gliela stringevo forte anche per farmi coraggio … oh! dissi aprendo gli occhi, controllai ancora una volta. hai trovato qualcosa?

no, è proprio questo il punto! Non c'è né il rene sinistro né gli organi genitali

Tirai fuori la mano che era ricoperta di sangue. pwua! Davvero disgustoso … a proposito, il fegato sembra tagliuzzato cercai di scuotere la mano per fare andare via il sangue, ma ne ero ricoperta, mi ero trasformata nel sospetto più sospetto … ok, forse non ha senso.

Ciel si voltò ed io svelta nascosi la mano dietro la schiena, avevo comunque sangue dove mi ero inchinata.

forse è meglio se andiamo convenne Sebastian. Sorrisi e annuii come se niente fosse.

agiremo questa notte, Sebastian, fai un lista di sospetti e prepara la cena ordini comuni per un maggiordomo vero? Sebastian saltò dalla carrozza in corsa ed il cocchiere non se ne accorse.

A casa trovai sia Lau che Madame Red che si sorprese molto nel vedermi ricoperta si sangue ed un povero Ciel che a mala pena si reggeva in piedi. Grell aveva uno strano sguardo negli occhi, mi fece raggelare il sangue. cara, cosa è successo? chiese Madame Red, prendendo la mia gonna.

nulla, sono caduta, ma non vi preoccupate, sto bene dissi mentendo, spostai la poltrona di Ciel vicino la finestra. signorino feci segno che sarebbe stato meglio sedersi. gradisce un po' d'aria fresca?

n-no

ed al mio nipotino cosa è successo? disse Madame Red inginocchiandosi, guardai Ciel e ci capimmo solo con uno sguardo. sono solo molto scosso per tutti gli eventi, questo caso mi turba molto

oh, povero il mio piccolo Ciel, deve essere un compito davvero difficile eh? Ciel sorrise debolmente.

preparo subito del thè dissi inchinandomi.

ma … non vai prima a cambiarti oh disinfettare la ferita?

Giusto, nota bene, fare una fasciatura appena sopra il ginocchio così nessuno sospetterà di nulla. Sono un genio quando si tratta di fare una messa in scena. Penso ad ogni particolare. lei è molto premurosa ma è dovere pensare prima al bene del signorino e dei suoi ospiti mi chinai ancora una volta scusandomi e andai in cucina. Strano, non c'era nessuno, era il loro giorno libero forse? vediamo … eccolo, Earl Grey, il thè preferito di Ciel, questo lo calmerà, gli misi anche del miele assicurandomi che il sapore non rovinasse la fragranza, perfetto. Preparai tutto il necessario e lo portai nel salottino.

Passai la tazzina a Ciel, non riusciva nemmeno a tenerla in mano, ma cosa gli era successo? Era forse ammalato? Automaticamente gli misi una mano sulla fronte per sentire la sua temperatura, era normale.

state bene?

Annuì una sola volta vorrei solo finire questo caso in fretta disse Ciel posando la testa sullo schienale e chiudendo gli occhi, presi la tazzina vuota dalla sua mano e la posai sul carrello. Ciel mi afferrò per la manica e mi tirò giù al suo livello Tea, Sebastian è in ritardo! come? Sebastian?!

cosa? Impossibile … starà prendendo … altre inforazioni importanti in effetti era strano non fosse ancora tornato. Quando Madame Red e Lau se ne andarono con la premessa di ritornare domani per agire, visto l'assenza di Sebastian. Finnian, Mei-rin e Bard erano andati in città con Tanaka, e sapete cosa hanno fatto? Hanno fatto riparare il mio orologio, che ora è un orologio vero e proprio. Almeno l'orologio di mio nonno è ritornato allo stato originale. Di sera ero abituata a raccontargli delle storie dell'orrore del nostro tempo e del loro, cercando di riadattarlo il più possibile. La scorsa notte raccontai a loro il pozzo e il pendolo di Edgar Allan Poe perché ero a corto di idee, questa sera gli racconterò la storia di Sally la bambola assassina e dopo averli spaventati per bene diedi loro la buonanotte, prima di sera comunque mi ero già fatta un bel bagno caldo e cambiata nella mia veste di lino come pijama. Era molto comoda in effetti.

Andai a fare il bagno a Ciel, era imbarazzante per entrambi ma quel Sebastian ritardava ancora. Lo preparai per la notte, gli tolsi la benda e posai il suo anello sulla mensola vicino al letto.

vedrà che tornerà presto dissi vedendo il suo sguardo preoccupato mentre gli rimboccavo le coperte.

non sono preoccupato per quel buono a nulla di demone

buono a nulla? A me è sembrato piuttosto talentuoso … buonanotte signorino dissi dandogli un leggero bacio sulla fronte. Ciel si raddrizzò di scatto premendosi la fronte. e quello cosa era? Cosa mi hai fatto? lo guardai un po' delusa e rattristata.

signorino, era solo un bacio della buonanotte … tua madre non te ne ha mai dato uno? si rattristò

non lo ricordo e nemmeno ne ho bisogno disse lui cercando di farsi vedere forte.

se la pensa così. Mi scusi mi chiani leggermente e feci per andarmene quando Ciel mi prese per la manica, mi voltai ancora e lui cercava di guardare in basso arrossendo. si sigorino?

potresti … darmene un altro? diventò ancora più rosso sulle guance, risi e gli diedi un bacio sulla guancia.

buonanotte Ciel, è ora di dormire sussurrai al suo orecchio. Lui arrossì ancora una volta e si distese sul letto, gli rimboccai le coperte per l'ennesima volta.

Sebastian POV

Mi ha preso più del previsto, forse non avrei dovuti fermarmi con quei gattini, ma erano così dolci che mi hanno fatto perdere la cognizione del tempo. Oh che guaio, spero stiano tutti bene, e Ciel? Che si sia lavato i denti prima di andare a letto?

Gli portai la colazione di mattina presto e gli raccontai che la maggior parte dei sospetti ricadevano sul visconte Druitt per ovvie ragioni che non starò qui a raccontarvi perché sono già in ritardo, Madame Red e Lau sono già qui, il signorino deve provarsi il vestito e la recita per questa notte e così anche Tea, oh, giusto. Devo svegliare anche lei. Poveretta, non avrà neanche il tempo di fare colazione. Ieri ho lasciato badare lei a tutto. Sarà esausta. Bussai alla sua porta, nessuna risposta. Di solito aveva il sonno molto leggero e rispondeva subito quando bussavo. La porta non era chiusa a chiave quidni entrai. Era davvero un amore quando dormiva, un angioletto proprio come Ciel con i boccoli castani sparsi su tutto il cuscino. Misi una mano sul letto per sporgermi e andarle il più vicino possibile. Tea chiamai con voce carezzevole, vidi i suoi occhi di cioccolato aprirsi lentamente e quando mi vide un sorriso le apparve sul viso ancora assonnato, sembrò riprendere vita. Sebastian! gridò gettandomi le braccia al collo. Questo era molto inaspettato ma lo accettai di buon grado, il suo profumo mi investì in pieno e mi riempì i polmoni. Non mi abituerò mai a questa deliziosa fragranza, mi fa davvero diventare pazzo. Tea intanto si risdraiò nel letto trascinandomi con lei. So che è molto sconveniente ma era così perfetto, mio malgrado si allontanò dall'abbraccio e mi guardò dritto negli occhi. poi se ne accorse e arrossì. Eravamo ancora sopra il suo letto, io sopra di lei, le sue mani sul mio petto, i nostri visi vicini, una mia mano premuta contro il letto sopra la sua spalla e l'altra che istintivamente era andata ad accarezzarle il volto. E l'accarezzavo fin quando mi fermai e iniziai ad avvicinarmi alle sue labbra. Lei non si mosse, nemmeno respirava e riuscivo a sentire i suoi battiti veloci come le ali di un colibrì.

Sentii qualcuno schiarirsi la voce alla porta. Guardai chi aveva disturbato il momento perfetto … Ciel ovviamente, quel piccolo … se volete fare i piccioncini non fatelo davanti ai miei occhi

allora chiudeteli signorino replicai io sedendomi sul letto mentre Tea si mise una mano sul viso per nascondere il rossore sul suo viso.

Tea POV

Cosa era appena successo?

Sono così confusa adesso, in quel momento volevo davvero mi baciasse e anche lui sembrava volerlo. Oh santo cielo mamma, tu non ci potresti mai credere, a tua figlia batte il cuore a mille e sente le vertigini che gli sembra di stare sospesa nel vuoto a ottomila metri.

Comunque, Madame Red mi portò in una stanza dove c'era un Ciel agonizzante, mi venne subito da girarmi indietro e scappare, istinto di sopravvivenza, ma venni presa da Madame Red che teneva in mano un corsetto … guardai meglio e Sebastian cercava di stringere il corsetto a Ciel. Non appena quel bambino mi vide tese la mano supplicando il mio aiuto. su cara, ora anche tu, da questa parte separò la camera in due con una di quelle tele giapponesi, riuscivo ancora a vedere l'ombra di Ciel. Madame Red mi mise il corsetto che io portavo facilmente per la mia costituzione magrolina e perché lo avevo già portato ed il segreto era di non respirare mentre ti stringevano i lacci. Ma questo era un modello piuttosto odioso, pieno di stringhe e lacci e fiocchetti superflui. come sta andando signorino?

n-non respiro esclamò mentre lo sentivo annaspare per l'aria. attraversai la tenda e feci scattare il mio coltellino da tasca, questa volta neanche Ciel se ne accorse finchè non sentì qualcosa rompersi.

Riprese una grossa boccata d'aria come hai fatto?

un trucco di mamma gli avevo semplicemente rotto il penltimo laccetto e mio Dio che taglio perfetto! Non ho nemmeno inciso la pelle. Ritornai nel mio camerino improvvisato dive Madame Red era tornata con il vestito che aveva scelto sia per me che per Ciel. Ciel per fortuna ebbe il vestito rosa. alla fine Ciel sembrava molto Lolita, erano state applicate delle extention molto lunghe del suo naturale colore di capelli, la sua benda fu tolta e rimpiazzata da un cappellino in tinta che gli cadeva proprio sull'occhio destro. Era piuttosto carina se non fosse un maschio. In quanto a me, Madame Red scelse un colore chiaro, una tinta panna che tendeva a dare riflessi dorati, proprio di buon gusto. Volevano farmi mettere una parrucca ma Sebastian si rifiutò categoricamente e così ci pensò lui ai miei capelli, acconciandomeli con riccioli definiti, presi sopra l'orecchio come due codine, modello bambolina francese. Erano carini, ma con i miei capelli non sarebbero durati molto. Il piano era molto semplice: trovare il visconte Druitt e catturarne l'attenzione, sia io che Ciel dovevamo provarci, dove non ci riusciva uno ci sarebbe riuscito l'altro, e questo mi dava coraggio. Quindi Druitt era sospettato di essere Jack lo squartatore, voglio proprio vedere che tipo è.

Il ballo era molto affollato, Madame Red andò subito a trovarsi qualche spasimante per quella notte, Lau in cerca di alcolici.

lo sai? gli occhiali ti danno l'aria molto da professore dissi osservando l'abbigliamento di Sebastian.

i riccioli invece ti fanno sembrare una bambina di nove anni replicò lui sorridendo.

Ci separammo: io da una parte, Ciel e Sebastian dall'altra. Li vidi dall'altra parte della sala da ballo a nascondersi da qualcosa … che stavano facendo? … oh no, Lizzy, ma che ci faceva qui? Sebastian cercò di distrarla e Ciel sgattaiolò dall'altra parte della pista da ballo a colpi di walzer con Sebastian.

Lo lasciò andare dove ero io e tornò ad occuparsi di Elizabeth. questo sì che è un guaio

Stavo per dire qualcosa quando una voce maschile ci interruppe.

ohhhhh! Ma cosa abbiamo qui! I due più splendidi usignoli di tutta la sala! n-non poteva essere, mi voltai e vidi un uomo sulla trentina, con i capelli biondo platino e un abito candido che ci guardava con sorriso beota, chissà chi era.

oh, signore, è un piacere fare conoscenza con una nuova persona, io sono Rachel Moncrieff e lei è la mia sorellina, Celia Moncrieff

oh! Il mio piccolo passerotto, che voce suadente! ma come? Ero passara da usignolo a passerotto?

e lei è?

io sono il visconte Druitt, al vostro servizio mesdemoiselles io e Ciel ci guardammo e come al solito ci capimmo all'istante.

ora toccava a Ciel recitare la sua parte, era molto nervoso. oh, sapesse visconte, mi annoio mortalmente a questo party e così anche la mia sorellona! Vorremmo un posto tranquillo, se possibile … avanti, dillo! Dillo! in vostra compagnia che è così piacevole

ah, siete davvero due usignoli capricciosi eh? Ma vi perdono, sapete perché? Perché oggi il vostro visconte ha intenzione di esaudire i vostri sogni

davvero? E di grazia, esauditeli, non vediamo l'ora ci rimasi male vedendo che non era affatto come mi aspettavo Jack lo squartatore, tutta un'altra persona da quello che uccide senza pietà le sue vittime

autoritaria vedo, mi piace disse mettendomi una mano sul fianco, non mi piaceva, era artificioso, Sebastian l'avrebbe fatto come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Accompagnò me e Ciel in una stanza. che strano odore commentò Ciel, mi ci volle un'attimo per capire. non respirate! dissi io, ma nel farlo mi sentii venir meno e le gambe mi cedettero. Tutto diventò buio.

signore e signori, ecco l'ultima offerta per questa sera, una vera chicca, abbiamo qui per voi due sorelle unite non solo di sangue ma anche di bellezza. Gli occhi della più giovane sono di un blu veramente intenso che il mare lo invidia, **mentre **la sorella maggiore è la perfezione fatta persona, un viso d'angelo coronato dalla grazia di una ballerina e dal temperamento di una gattina e basta! Torna a parlare degli occhi di Ciel.

ma ora senza indugi svelo i volti di queste splendide creature sentii la benda che mi blindava gli occhi cadere giù, mi avevano sia bendato che legato i polsi con una corda alle mani di Ciel.

Ciel non ti muovere bisbigliai. Estrassi il mio fedele coltellino e tagliai la corda che ci legava i polsi.

SEBASTIAN! SONO QUI! le luci si spensero, e sentii alcune pallottole, presi Ciel abbracciandolo forte e facendogli scudo con il mio corpo, speravo non lo colpissero perché non riuscivo a vedere dove finivano gli spari. Nessuno proiettile mi sfiorò. Sentimmo la voce consolante di Sebastian e le luci si riaccesero, nella stanza solo corpi di persone tutte intorno, il visconte Druitt respirava ancora quindi li avrà messo fuorigioco per un po'. Lasciai andare Ciel che per fortuna non aveva nemmeno un graffio.

Sebastian piegò le sbarre con la sola forza delle mani. serve un aiuto? chiese tendendomi la mano, l'afferrai senza esitazioni e mi ritrovai faccia a faccia contro il suo petto.

oh, perfavore, smettetela! disse Ciel cercando di guardare altrove e facendo una faccia disgustata.

Mi fece ridere. dunque … è questo Jack lo squartatore … disse indicando il visconte Druitt.

è molto deludente però dissi tenendo ancora la mano di Sebastian, non avevo intenzione di toglierla se prima non lo faceva lui, ed indovinate? Non l'ha fatto! Anzi, ha fatto scivolare le sue dita sulle mie e le ha intrecciate. Coooosì dolce! Mi morsi il labbro guardando il pavimento compiacendomi della situazione. Il caso era chiuso, Sebastian teneva a me, sono stata quasi venduta con la mia "sorellina Celia" ad un'asta per ricconi, giurnata assolutamente assurda ma ci sto facendo l'abitudine J

forse dovremo andare

già disse Sebastian prendendo in braccio Ciel. passeremo per i tetti per non essere visti

Poi si voltò verso di me. puoi salirmi sulle spalle disse voltandosi, voleva portare sia me che Ciel per tutto il viaggio? Non ci penso neanche! E poi è da molto tempo che non saltello di tetto in tetto o utilizzo le vie dei gatti. Ricordo che sulla mappa Dexter me le aveva segnate in verde … le perlustrerò per il momento.

non ti preoccupare, ti seguo … solo, cerca di non andare a velocità demone dissi io, lui rise e si precipitò fuori sul terrazzo. Ecco un uomo di parola, è partito a razzo! Mi affrettai saltando a mia volta e quasi scivolai da una tegola. Iniziamo bene. Cercai di saltare di tetto in tetto il più veloce possibile e raggiunsi quasi Sebastian che mi guardò di fianco a lui e mi sorrise.

Sorrisi a mia volta, correndo insieme, mi sentivo davvero libera. Oh, quasi cadevo, meno male mi sono aggrappata alla grondaia.

Così arrivammo a casa.

Il giorno dopo a colazione Ciel sbattè il giornale sul tavolino. Mi sporsi per vedere di cosa si trattava: "Jack lo squartatore colpisce ancora!" scritto a caratteri cubitali. Guardai Sebastian che aveva la fronte corrugata a pensare.

chi è morta adesso?

Annalise Doivent, francese in visita qui

oh, è l'amica di Mary Jane Kelly, si deve essere sbagliato dissi io.

chi?


	8. Chapter 8 Grell

A quanto pare Jack lo squartatore non è il visconte Druitt e questo mi da un po' di speranza, forse era veramente un serial killer a sangue freddo. Più ci pensavo più la soluzione mi sembrava così vicina … solo che mi era impossibile pensarlo perché conosco quella persona …

Ritornai in me, ero nello studio di Sebastian, lui seduto sulla sua poltrona in mezzo alle carte riguardanti il caso. Aveva la penna in mano ma non scriveva, anche lui fissava il vuoto.

Misi i foglio che stavo leggendo sopra alla pila di cartacce sulla sua scrivania e lui nemmeno se ne accorse.

Sebastian chiamai, lui sbattè le palpebre e si concentrò su di me. non so perché ma ne avevo bisogno, avevo bisogno di Sebastian in quel momento, bastava solo avere una scusa per rimanergli vicino.

ho interrotto i tuoi pensieri?

no disse ritornando ai fogli

sì invece, li vedo rimpicciolire nei tuoi occhi guardò ancora verso di me e fece il suo sorriso sbieco seducente. Con una mano mi prese il fianco e con l'altra mi afferro la mano e mi fece sedere sulla scrivania facendo cadere alcuni fogli per terra, ora ero quasi sdraiata sul tavolino se non fosse per Sebastian che mi teneva per la vita, lui era praticamente disteso su di me, con i fianchi fra le mie gambe ed i nostri visi pericolosamente vicini. allora perché non guardi più da vicino? si avvicinò ancora ed i suoi occhi si illuminarono, giusto, avevo dimenticato che era un demone ma non m'importava affatto.

Ci stavamo quasi baciando, ed in quel momento lo volevo così tanto Teodora sussurrò Sebastian, stavo chiudendo gli occhi quando si sentì un campanello suonare. Ciel. Accidenti, perché non riusciamo mai ad andare più in là di così? Mi raddrizzai e rimasi seduta, Sebastian teneva ancora le mani sui miei fianchi e sembrava molto, molto in disappunto, misi entrambe le mani sulle sue guance e lui posò la sua fronte contro la mia. dovresti andare mi decisi a dire, infondo Ciel aveva chiamato. Sospirò rimettendosi la giacca e se ne andò lasciandomi lì, vuota. Sospirai a mia volta.

Claude POV

Quindi è così, il demone ha un debole per Teodora e Teodora a quanto pare ricambia, molto male mia cara, credevo fossi più forte di così. Ma non credere che mi fermerò solo perché provi qualcosa per quel demone, lo dimenticherai presto.

Dall'albero in cui stavo in piedi rigido riuscivo a vedere la sua figura ancora seduta sulla scrivania. Decisi di andarmene, per adesso, Alois comincia a chiedersi perché me ne vado spesso.

Sebastian POV

avete chiamato? dissi un po' indispettito dal fatto che Ciel mi aveva interrotto proprio quando stavo per baciare la mia amata Tea.

hai qualche novità? disse sorridendo al mio tono acido

per quanto continui a riesaminare le carte ed il corso degli eventi non vedo altra soluzione

allora …

allora scacco matto conclusi.

Tea POV

mi stirai la gonna con le mani e abbottonai i gemelli dei polsini. Con un nastro nero legai i miei capelli in una treccia, nascosi il mio coltellino nella gamba destra dentro lo stivale. La spada non la nascosi, volevo luccicasse alla luce della luna. Mi guardai ancora allo specchio, avevo lo sguardo vuoto, come un predatore prima della grande caccia.

sei pronta disse Sebastian entrando nella mia stanza, ora non bussava più?

non vedevo l'ora Sorrisi alla mia figura allo specchio, vidi Sebastian che mi cingeva con le braccia da dietro e posava il mento sulla mia spalla. adoro questo sorriso disse sussurrandomi all'orecchio, un brivido di piacere corse lungo la mia schiena come trattenni il fiato. In un altro momento non avrei potuto pensare ad altro ma fra un po' ci sarebbe stata la partita finale contro Jack lo squartatore.

Oh, Sebastian, perché devi essere così … così sexy?

poi finiremo quello che abbiamo interrotto prima disse alludendo a quello che era successo nel suo studio, così mi uccidi, come credi mi possa concentrare quando fai così? Mi lasciò andare e uscì dalla stanza prendendomi per mano. Ciel già aspettava nella carrozza.

scusa se ho preso una delle vostre spade dissi salendo in carrozza.

oh, non ti preoccupare, l'importante è che tu la sappia usare. Sorrisi perché sapevo usare praticamente tutte le armi di questo mondo, ed alcune le avrei sapute usare lo stesso.

allora, dove dobbiamo andare?

Chiese Sebastian dal posto di guida.

Tea? chiese Ciel, era vestito come un ragazzino normale, forse è per non dare nell'occhio.

al numero 13 di Miller's Court, vicino Spitalfields

Sebastian fece partire i cavalli a tutta velocità mentre io e Ciel avevamo un po' di tempo per chiaccherare

sei davvero motlo mirata con le informazioni

bhè, è l'ultima vittima di Jack lo squartatore

questo vuol dire che sta notte sarà la sua fine, e saremo noi a mettere fine a tutta questa pazzia

ma nemmeno nel mio tempo si è riusciti a dare un volto a Jack lo squartatore e nemmeno un perché alla sua follia omicida … ma infondo ne ha uccise al massimo 16, ce ne sono di persone che ne hanno uccise di più … anche un'intera nazione

ma questo è terribile!

forse, ma è la realtà, l'evoluzione … o forse erano semplicemente dei pazzi fanatici così potenti e influenti da non poterli rinchiudere in manicomio Ciel rise, ma non così convinto.

comunque, Mary Jane Kelly è considerato il più orribile nella storia di Jack lo squartatore, l'ha uccisa proprio dentro la sua camera ed ha reso il corpo irriconoscibile ... guardai l'orologio da tasca di mio nonno.

altri venti minuti dissi io, l'assassino dovrebbe aver colpito intorno alle quattro del mattino. Non sono sicura se Ciel sia al sicuro o meno, parliamo di un pazzo omicida no, non è di certo un posto per un bambino quello, in più non sopporta la vista di molto sangue, mi ricordo stava quasi per vomitare quella volta con la Eddows. La carrozza si fermò.

e adesso? chiesi guardando il numero 13 di Miller's court. Volevo andare dentro ma cosa avrebbe pensato Mary Jane? Cosa le avremmo detto? Cose del tipo: "hey, ciao, siamo qui per informarti che fra cinque minuti verrai uccisa brutalmente così che neanche tua madre riuscirà a conoscerti, oh, a proposito, avresti un bicchiere d'acqua?" no, non potevamo di certo fare così. forse ci conviene …

Si sentì un urlo sanguinoso, non adesso! Non possiamo arrivare tardi! Prima che potessi reagire Ciel andò dritto alla porta CIEL! chiamai io correndogli dietro ma non si voltò e spalancò la porta, prima che potesse capire gli coprii gli occhi con la mano e con l'altra lo presi per il fianco tirandolo indietro NO! esclamai nel farlo. Era buio e iniziava anche a piovere. Ciel respirava a fatica e vomitò … purtroppo aveva visto. E l'ho visto anch'io … orribile ma cercai di mantenere il sangue freddo, come se non m'importasse di nulla, come se fosse una cosa normale, ma normale non era, nemmeno umano. Il corpo mutilato di Mary Jane Kelly sdraiata su un letto, troppo tardi, troppo tardi riuscivo solo a pensare**. **Sebastian nel frattempo cercava di confortarmi, ma ora che l'avevo accettato non mi faceva più impressione. Ad un certo punto Sebastian mi afferrò un lato della testa e la premette contro il suo petto protettivo, come riflesso anch'io strinsi più forte Ciel. a quanto pare hai fatto vedere veramente chi sei Jack lo squartatore, no … Grell Sutcliff!

Grell …?! cercai di voltarmi ma Sebastian non me lo permetteva. Grell parlò con la sua voce tremante … n-no, ti sbagli … non è c-come sembra … io ho s-sentito le grida e mi sono precipitato a salvarla ma era troppo tardi era logico che mentiva. Perché Sebastian mi teneva vicino comunque? Era solo Grell e lui era un demone! Non dovrebbe avere paura di nulla … oh mi sbaglio? Ciel tremava ancora, ed era aggrappato a me e a Sebastian. Ora che abbiamo trovato Jack lo squartatore cosa dobbiamo fare? Ucciderlo, legarlo e consegnarlo alla polizia. Sebastian tagliò corto il monologo lagnoso di Grell.

perché non togli la tua maschera?

Grell rise di una risata isterica. non pensavo un demone si abbassasse a diventare un maggiordomo solo per un'anima! disse fra le risate.

lo stesso si può dire di te rispose Sebastian neutro … aspetta, Grell non poteva essere un demone, un demone era aggrazziato scrupoloso e se si fosse abbassato a diventare un comune maggiordomo era per divorare un'anima ma l'unica padrone che può avere è … Madame Red! È così allora?

Grell rise ancora. dopotutto, rimango sempre un'attrice di primo ordine attrice … davvero? Non sapevo fossi dall'altra sponda. e sono anche un perfetto maggiordomo DEATH! ma cosa stava succedendo?

cosa ci fa uno shinigami come maggiornomo?

shini-gami? chiesi io guardando in alto Sebastian, poi finalmente riuscii a guardare Grell. Era cambiato! I suoi capelli castani legati con un codino erano ora di un rosso brillante e lunghissimi, lasciati liberi al vento. Gli occhi ancora più verdi ed aveva in mano … cosa aveva in mano? Non credevo esistessero delle motoseghe in questo tempo, ma quella era proprio una motosega! Elettrica! Cosa era Grell.

cosa è uno Shinigami? chiesi ancora a Sebastian

sono dei della morte, loro raccolgono le anime della gente morta e analizzano la loro vita capisco, quindi Grell era un Dio. Ma questo vuol dire che ci sono altri shinigami perché Sebastian ha parlato al plurale, non ne avevo mai sentito parlare.

quindi … cosa ci fa con quella motosega?

motosega? Oh, intendi quell'affare stavamo parlando come se Grell non ci fosse e questo lo fece sbottare di rabbia e invidia a quanto pare COME OSI DEFINIRLO UN AFFARE? QUESTA è LA MIA DEATH SCHINTE! oh, quella la conosco, ma era più una specie di falce, una vera falce, bella e scintillante come quella dei mietitori di anime. La sua invece era … ew!

calmati ora … Grell una voce femminile dietro di lui, uscì dalla camera dell'orrore … Madame Red. Ciel riconoscendo la voce si rianimò e si allontanò da noi rimanendo fermo e con uno sguardo di duro rimprovero. tu!? disse fermo, era scosso ma in un certo senso se lo aspettava, possibile lo sapesse di già?

perché …? chiesi io guardando Madame Red dritta negli occhi perché? chiesi ancora.

Madame Red chiuse gli occhi sorridendo perché loro non meritavano di vivere … come potevano loro avere qualcosa che io non potevo avere … come facevano a non volerla quando io l'agognavo così tanto?

Madame Red … tu non puoi avere figli ... ora era tutto chiaro. Un rumore spezzò l'aria, il motore della death schinte che Grell teneva in mano mentre correva verso di noi. Spinsi Ciel da un lato e sfoderai la spada ma prima che potessi fare qualcosa Sebastian mi prese per la vita e mi portò via, la motosega incastrata sul muro e Grell molto indispettito aw Sebaaaastian cantilenò perché non tieni anche me come una principessa? si stava riferendo a me? quel Grell doveva proprio essere ossessionato con Sebastian, ma dall'altro lato Sebastian continuava a preferire l'altro sesso e specialmente me, spero ….

Sembrava disgustto da Grell.

il vostro ordine signorino? Ciel si tolse la benda rivelando il suo marchio illuminato di viola.

Sebastian … Tea oh, si riferiva anche a me J così mi lusinghi, finalmente qualcuno che riesce a rivedere le mie capacità questo è un ordine: uccidete Jack lo squatatore! urlò lui, non appena lo disse sentii l'adrenalina corrermi nelle vene e i miei istinti avere la meglio sulla mia ragione.

yes … my lord affermammo all'unisono sia io che Sebastian, gliel'avevo sentita dire un paio di volte questa frase e sempre in momenti come questi, quindi volevo un po' imitarlo. Ancora una volta presi in mano la mia spada, il suo bagliore mi fece sentire ancora di più l'adrenalina. Sebastian iniziò a correre contro Grell e io lo seguii a ruota. Prima di raggiungerlo saltò e mentre Grell guardava dove finiva Sebastian pensai bene di affondare la spada sul braccio destro dove teneva la sua cosidetta "falce" urlò di terrore e io sorrisi maliziosa. tu piccola! fece per alzare il braccio ma io fui più veloce, mi accucciai e feci scivolare facendolo cadere all'indietro. Sebastian prima che cadesse gli sferrò un calcio volante e Grell si schiantò contro il muro lasciando il segno. Grell tornò alla carica … durò ancora qualche secondo quando mi ricordai chissà dove di Madame Red e Ciel, quei due … di cosa stavano parlando? Schivai un altro suo colpo e mentre cadeva gli diedi una gomitata alle spalle, Sebastian dopo pensò e tenerlo a bada mentre io cercavo di concentrarmi fra la battaglia con Grell e la situazione con Ciel. Gravissimo errore, stavo capendo cosa stava succedendo, Ciel era con le spalle al muro ed io non sapevo se voltare le spalle al nemico per salvarlo, Sebastian non sembrava accorgersene. Cercai di fare uno scatto verso Ciel ma Grell mi prese per la caviglia prima che potessi saltare e alzandomi mi fece sbattere dalla parte opposta per terra ow! dissi gemendo quando sentii il freddo terreno bagnato, sempre tenendomi ferma la caviglia aveva alzato la sua death shinte ed era pronto per colpirmi ma Sebastian prese il mio posto calciandolo via, i due lottarono per un po' finchè Sebastian non fu con le spalle al muro e la death shinte che quasi gli arrivava alla testa ma lui la blocco con le mani, Sebastian avrebbe resistito abbastanza a lungo? Speravo di sì perché corsi da Ciel, lasciando la spada dove Grell mi ha fatto cadere, Madame Red corse da Ciel con il pugnale in mano, sperai di raggiungerlo presto, avevo le orecchie totalemente tappate. Mi parai davanti a Ciel facendolo cadere per terra, ops … non me ne preoccupai subito perché avevo una fitta terribile appena sopra il gomito sinistro. Mi ero presa una pugnalata per Ciel … Madame Red mirava al suo cuoro ed io non ho potuto pensare a niente altro se non a fargli da scudo con il mio corpo. Sebastian! Non ucciderla! guardai sopra Madame Red e vidi Sebastian … pronto per attaccare, con la spalla squarciata, una ferita davvero profonda, mi sentii morire dentro, ma non poteva morire per così poco.

Sebastian comunque si fermò e venne subito da me tenendomi premuta la ferita e cercando di farla smettere di sanguinare. Ciel si stava mettendo a piangere … volevo solo abbracciarlo ma mi limitai a ignorare tutti … guardavo con sguardo duro Madame Red, come se potessi ucciderla solo guardandola, nel frattempo lei si era pentita ed ora si stava disperando in lacrime.

perché?! gridò lei facendo cadere il coltello con un rumore metallico. Mentre con un dito indicò verso la mia direzione, mi limitai a sorridere mantenendo lo sguardo duro … perché io sono un diavolo di servitore, e poi … dissi alzandomi in piedi mentre Sebastian mi incoraggiava con lo sguardo. e poi … come servitore dei Phantomhive, se non riuscissi a sopportare una pugnalata, cosa accadrebbe?

cosa aspetti?! urlò Grell dall'altro lato. Uccidili! disse lui noncurante.

Madame Red si irrigidi, sembrava esitare quando poi urlò a gran voce IO NON POSSO FARLO! in quel momento la death shinte di Grell la trafisse proprio in pieno petto. Io rimasi lì, impotente … cosa poteva pensare Ciel? Lui stava bene? oh…? esclamò Sebastian guardando un punto preciso, guardai nella sua direzione ma non vidi nulla. Cosa stava guardando? Anche Grell sembrava vederlo.

ma cosa …? provai a chiedere.

non riescono a vederlo eh? disse Grell. il cinematic record rispose Sebastian è come una serie di immagini della tua vita, dei tuoi ricordi

come una specie di film osservai io, non si preoccuparono di chiedermi cosa fosse un film perché erano troppo concentrati a guardare quel cinematic record che né io né Ciel riuscivamo a vedere.

dunque stanno così le cose disse Sebastian sistemandosi la cravatta e il gilet grigio.

ti ho amata ricoperta di rosso … ah, non credo che questo faccia più per te ora Grell le tolse il lungo cappotto rosso con il fiocco nero mettendoselo intorno e iniziò ad andarsene.

Io mi voltai verso Ciel.

Signor … iniziò Sebastian ma Ciel non gli lasciò finire non è ancora finita! Tornate a combattere! ordinò, io sorrisi illuminata pronta per ritornare ancora all'attacco. Sebastian sembrava rianimato da nuova forza e seguì Grell fin sopra un tetto. Io rimasi un po' con Ciel, il corpo di Madame Red era ora avvolto dal cappotto di Ciel in segno di rispetto … doveva volergli davvero bene.

state bene?

perché lo chiedi?

non lo so … probabilmente è la cosa che si dice di più da queste parti … potrei chiedervi qualcosa altro ma non credo sarebbe consigliato dai costumi Londinesi di questa epoca quindi mi astengo

Ciel mi guardò con gli occhi colmi di determinazione.

anche se sei ferita … te la senti di continuare anche tu questa battaglia? sorrisi e feci un inchino.

fino alla fine, sarà sempre un onore

bene allora, non perdere tempo. È un ordine

yes my lord! ripetei ancora una volta, più lo dicevo, più suonava bene.


	9. Chapter 9 RIP Jack

Prima di andare presi in mano il coltello con il quale Madame Red mi aveva pugnalato e ripresi anche la mia spada visto che c'ero e, con il pugnale in bocca come i pirati e la spada legata alla cintura iniziai a scalare l'edificio. Ci misi meno del previsto. Grell e Sebastian lottavano ancora. Quello shinigami, lo odio per ciò che ha fatto. Ma sapevo come fermarlo, non era granchè come combattente, quindi se mettevo fuori gioco la sua death shinte … oh, no, aveva messo Sebastian alle strette un'altra volta, questa volta Sebastian aveva fermato la death shinte con le posate, lo aveva fatto spesso, non capisco il perché dei coltelli e delle forchette ma se a lui andava bene …

oh, Sebbie … Sebbie!? Chi è Sebbie?! Non vorrà scherzare!? se continui così mi farai impazzire … awn! disse imitando un gemito di piacere … patetico! Almeno Sebastian ne sembrava disgustato, mi chiedo come reagirebbe se glielo facessi io? Comunque gli conviene a Grell … STAI LONTANO DAL MIO UOMO! urlai, ok, forse la frase era un po' troppo rivelatrice ma dovevo farlo ingelosire così non avrebbe più ragionato, lasciò andare Sebastian e … chi sarebbe il tuo uomo?! urlò venendomi incontro, avanti ti aspetto, non ho intenzione di indietreggiare. La mia spada si sarebbe sicuramente rotta ma non m'importa, lo affrontai a colpi di spada cercando di evitare la sua death shinte, prima sembrava stesse vincendo ma poi fu in mia completa balia, continuavo a giragli attorno e lui non riusciva ad essere veloce con un'arma così pesante, povero povero. Appena fui abbastanza sicura di poterlo centrare incastrai il pugnale fra gli ingranaggi della death shinte, perché io so come funziona una motosega. Gli ingranaggi continuarono per un po' finchè il pugnale non fu completamente incastrato … e fuori gioco: le sue dita erano troppo grosse per rimuovere il pugnale, e la sua "death shinte" ora non era che una ferraglia inutilizzabile. Ops. Chi ha vinto adesso?

L'ombra di Sebastian lo ricoprì completamente, Grell era terrorizzato.

Io gli presi i capelli sopra la testa tenendogli alto il mento e con la spada miravo a tagliarli la gola.

cosa dovrei farti adesso? chiesi con tono suadente, vidi come inghiottiva la saliva.

Sebastian rideva. incredibile! Hai tenuto testa ad uno shinigami disse lui battendo le mani.

vorresti lasciarlo a me cara? Direi che ti sei stancata troppo disse lui sorridendomi di sbieco, il sorriso che preferisco! Glielo lasciai cadere ai piedi e lui subito gli si attaccò alle ginocchia pregando pietà, no, a dire il vero pregava per non essere colpito in faccia … ma Sebastian non gliel'ha concesso, quando ha finito con lui Grell sembrava più grosso. Io nel frattempo per il colpo di grazia preparai la death shinte, la sola cosa che può distruggere uno shinigami, le mie dita esili trovalono in fretta la via per riportare indietro il pugnale e sbloccai gli ingranaggi. Gliela lanciai a Sebastian che la mise in moto ma prima che potesse fare nulla una specie di cesoia allungabile lo fermò a metà strada. E adesso? Cosa altro deve succedere?

Non ne potevo più!

Da un tetto saltò giù verso di noi un uomo in giacca e cravatta, capelli neri, occhi verde brillante come quelli di Grell. Si sitemò gli occhiali. oh, un demone. Io sono lo shinigami William T. Spears. Sono qui per riportare indietro quella cosa, spero non vi abbia creato problemi quella cosa disse puntando il pollice al dolorante Grell.

in effetti un po' minimizzò Sebastian. Lo sguardò di Will si fermò su di me.

è un'umana quella?

l'ultima volta che ho controllato sì

oh … capisco disse e prese Grell per il colletto del cappotto letteralmente trascinandolo per terra.

aspetta, hai dimenticato questa disse Sebastian lanciandogli la motosega ancor in funzione. William piegò leggermente la testa e la prese solo con due dita fermandola, la fece ricadere su Grell che sembrava in coma, ma il dolore lo sentì lo stesso … ed i due se ne andarono sparendo nel buio di un vicolo.

ora non è più un problema nostro disse sospirando Sebastian.

Sospirai anch'io. andiamo, ho fame dissi io

questo succede quando si salta la cena

in quel momento non avevo fame

come credi continuammo così finchè non fummo scesi dall'edificio. Ciel era ancora inginocchiato presso sua zia, il corpo era già freddo. Fra due giorno ci sarà il funerale e anch'io vi dovrò partecipare ….

Sebastian POV

Dovevamo portare sia il corpo Madame Red che Mary Jane Kelly a Scotland yard, una vera scocciatura, dovrò pulire tutta la carrozza dalle macchie di sangue. Ah che nottata, non avevo mai combattuto con uno shinigami … non avrei mai pensato che dietro al corpo così piccolo di Tea si nascondesse una furia tale da poter quasi uccidere uno shinigami, sicuramente quel Raphael se la deve aver vista brutta … Raphael, quel verme che l'ha fatta soffrire, e non è morto, solo non può più fare un contratto con Damien e diventare l'incubo di Tea. La mia Tea. Oh, ecco scotland yard finalmente, credo che il signorino sia molto stanco, e così anche Tea. Incredibile come si possa diventare così protettivo con la persona che si ama. Dolce piccola Tea … forte agguerrita Tea … due facce di te che assillano i miei pensieri, mi seducono, ammaliano, mi affascinano tanto da farmi impazzire perché non sei mia! Ancora non capisci che ti bramo?

Aiutai Ciel a scendere e tesi ancora la mano per aiutare Tea, ma lei non l'afferrò, guardai dentro la carrozza.

si è addormentata romeo da strapazzo mi informò Ciel camminando verso una guardia.

Ed infatti era lì, appoggiata contro il finestrino a sonnecchiare, i capelli che le corpivano parte del viso, così bella ed innocente a dormire così vicina a dei cadaveri del quale uno mutilato selvaggiamente. Strana ragazza, è quel che ho detto dall'inizio, ma l'importante è che sia la mia strana ragazza. Depositammo i cadaveri raccontando una storia convincente a lord Randall, quell'uomo è davvero diffidente … una volta tornati a casa presi in braccio Tea e ordinai a Tanaka che aveva ripreso la sua forma normale di prendere Ciel perché anche lui si era addormentato durante il viaggio. Li abbiamo trovati l'uno appoggiato all'altra come due fratellini. Mah, non capirò mai come questi umani vedono la dolcezza in una cosa così futile.

Tanaka-san, le sarei molto grato se portasse il signorino e lo preparasse per la notte, io porto in camera Tea e vado a cercare Mei-rin per assisterla Tanaka annuì e iniziò a salire le scale. Tea si accoccolò ancora di più contro il mio petto. Tea … Tea amore, sei sveglia? chiesi, lei rispose biascicando qualche parola confusa. dovresti andare a letto proposi io, lei nemmeno aprì gli occhi e mormorò nascondendosi ancora di più sul mio contro il mio petto ….. non …. Sono stanca …. Lasciamo dormire qui …. sembrava incosciente m era adorabile, non riusciva a dire una frase di senso compiuto, infondo, si vedeva già il sole sorgere, sospirai: cosa devo fare con te? non ottenni risposta, probabilmente ha ripreso sonno. Mi rassegnai e la portai in camera sua. Era impossibile trovare Mei-rin alzata a quell'ora … non c'era altra soluzione. La cambiai io nella sua veste da notte, non mi preoccupai di bendarmi, non mi sarei fatto sfuggire questa occasione. La posai sul letto e le slacciai la cravatta, le tolsi gli stivali dove trovai il suo coltellino, tipico. Poi le tolsi il vestito e vidi che portava una collana che non le avevo mai visto intorno, d'oro puro con la scritta "i love you", uno di quelli che si aprono ed hanno dentro una foto. Glielo tolsi e non resistetti dall'impulso di guardare chi fossero per lei le persone più importanti sul primo disco vi era la foto di un uomo e una donna nel giorno del loro matrimonio, devono essere i genitori di Tea, la madre non le assomiglia affatto, strano. La madre ha i capelli lisci e biondi, gli occhi di smeraldo, il padre invece ha l'aria di un mingherlino, capelli riccioluti e neri, gli stessi occhi di Tea, ecco da chi ha preso … sull'altro disco invece un giovane uomo con una giovane donna. La donna era bellissima, la sorella di Tea … Denise mi sembra si chiamasse, non ci sono dubbi sul perché quell'uomo ha deciso di comprarla, aveva gli occhi un po' più chiari di quelli di Tea, i capelli corti fino alle spalle con boccoli d'oro, Tea e la sorella si assomigliavano un po', ma la mia Tea rimane sempre mia. L'altro invece era il fratello, con i capelli riccioluti e castani, gli occhi come Tea. In più sotto la seconda foto ve n'era un'altra, un cane dove Tea aveva aggiunto in penna "Chalie", i cani non mi piacciono. Lo rimisi in ordine e lo appoggiai sul mobiletto. Ritornai alla mia Tea. Gli sfilai il vestito e rimasi senza fiato … così bella … anche se il suo corpo sembrava esile e magrolino in realtà era ben proporzionato, i fianchi stretti, le gambe lunghe e perfette, una pelle senza impurità … a parte la ferita che Madame Red le aveva inferto … presi delle bende, disinfettai la ferita e la bendai. Sospirai. Passai la mano ancora sulla sua pelle morbida e candida prima di metterle la vestaglia.

Le diedi un bacio sulla guancia, come si lasciava fare tutto quando era profondamente addormentata piccola Tea … così fragile nel tuo sonno dissi prima di ritirarmi nella mia camera.

Tea POV

Mi risvegliai come Sebastian scostò le tende. Mi ritrovai sul mio letto nella mia veste da notte, non ricordo di averla messa. In più stiracchandomi sentii che non potevo muovere il braccio come volevo, guardai e vidi la fasciatura. sei stato tu? chiesi provando a muovere il braccio in movimenti circolari.

bisognava disinfettare la ferita disse lui versandomi il tè, guardai fuori dalla finestra, il sole era già alto.

che ore sono?

le due, ha saltato il pranzo, così come il signorino, ti ho portato giusto un piccolo spuntino per non lasciarti a stomaco vuoto, d'altronde avevi fame anche l'altra sera e avevi saltato la cena

già … credo che il sonno abbia avuto la meglio

lo credo anch'io disse sedendosi sulla mia poltrona vicino alla finestra, aveva portato un vestito nero per me, giusto, il funerale. Guardai Sebastian, mi guardava con uno strano sguardo, scrutando tutto il mio corpo da cima a fondo, ma cosa aveva quel giorno? Mah, un po' mi sentivo lusingata perché sembrava apprezzare ciò che vedeva. Sorrisi prendendo un sorso di tè.

qusto è il mio tè preferito

l'ho preparato apposta per Te arrossii al modo in cui mi sorrise, sembrava molto rilassato, molto diverso da quando c'è anche Ciel nei paraggi, lì è costretto ad indossare una specie di maschera da perfetto maggiordomo … presi un altro sorso del mio tè alla pesca con tre zollette di zucchero, è dolce ma lo preferisco così. Trovai il mio ciondolo sulla piccola mensola accanto al letto ed in fretta lo rimisi al mio collo, io non voglio perdere una cosa così importante, non voglio dimenticarmi di loro.

forse è meglio se mi preparo, ti dispiace uscire?

certo che no, ti aspettiamo nella carrozza disse uscendo, misi l'abito nero davvero molto semplice, gonna lunga e maniche lunghe. Squallido ma adatto ad un funerale, probabilmente appartiene a Mei-rin vista la taglia, ah, Ciel non ha pensato all'eventualità di un funerale.

Il funerale fu breve, Ciel portò delle rose rosse, incontrai Undertaker ancora una volta e voleva farmi una bara perché pensava che la mia pelle sarebbe stata davvero bene con il nero laccato di una lussuosa bara, oh Undertaker, quanto puoi essere strambo tu eh?

Facemmo anche visita alla tomba di Mary Jane Kelly, non aveva nessun parente e quindi nessuno era venuto al funerale anche perché le sue amiche erano tutte morte. Un triste epilogo.

E per citare Raffaella Oara: dopotutto, domani è un altro giorno …


	10. Chapter 10 il quasi resort

Così un'altra lettera da parte della regina tutti, e quando dico tutti intendo anche i quattro combinaguai, siamo stati chiamati al dovere in un paesino isolato che dovrebbe diventare un resort di sua maestà.

non credevo che il cane da guardia della regina si occupasse anche di queste cose dissi io, ero nel calessino con Sebastian alla guida e davanti a Ciel, la mia schiena era appoggiata a quella di Sebastian, mi sentivo davvero bene, era così caldo … a proposito, le cose fra noi due sembrano congelate, ci piace stuzzicarci senza mai andare oltre, non ci siamo nemmeno baciati, e quando sembrava stesse accadendo qualcuno ci disturba, l'ultima volta Finnian è entrato di corsa e quasi gli è venuto un esaurimento.

Sospirai. ripetimi il nome della città

Houndsworth disse Ciel. Hound vuol dire mastino … sembra un posto lugubre a quanto mi ha detto Sebastian, lì fanno lottare i cani e io so che lui li odia, a me ricordano solo il mio bellissimo e intelligente meticcio, Charlie, con le sue orrecchie frisè, la coda lunga e morbida e lo sguardo intelligente, chissà cosa starà facendo ora. Diedi un'occhiata al calesse che ci seguiva, Tanaka era alla guida, e seduti c'erano Finnian, Mei-rin e Bard che cantavano allegramente. Non sanno che il resort deve ancora essere costruito e io non mi sono sentita di dirglielo. giungemmo ad una casa, molto più piccola della casa dei Phantomhive, il posto era squallido, ma c'era una bel lago stranamente piacevole malgrado il postaccio.

squallore, squallore dissi scendendo dal calesse, Sebastian mi sentì e rise. Ci accolse una donna molto bella, dai capelli insanamente bianchi, quasi d'argento. Vidi Finnian arrossire … ohhhh, che sia quella cosa che i francesi chiamano "coup de foudre?" che dolce. Ma io mi accontento di Sebastian.

A quanto pare quella donna si chiamava Angela, non mi interessa infondo, ci volle accompagnare subito dal suo padrone.

Angela POV

Gli inviati della regina sono arrivati, credo se ne andranno via davvero presto … ma cosa è questo odore? Un demone? Guardai il maggiordomo in nero: fetido demone. Una creatura pura come me non dovrebbe nemmeno stare alla sua presenza, e quel bambino, così sporco … come quella ragazza … quella ragazza, come si chiama? Teodora credo sia il suo nome, è l'anima più sporca che abbia mai visto e lei non sembra turbarsene … disgustoso, impuro …

Tea POV

Io decisi di rimanere in camera con Mei-rin, la prima volta che dividevamo la camera, era piuttosto grande in effetti, gli altri staranno in camera insieme, eccetto Sebastian che ha avuto la camera vicino a quella di Ciel. È comunque un posto davvero grigio, non ci trovo nulla di piacevole, come fa la regina a volerlo come resort? Mah.

Scendemmo nella taverna che era adibita a mensa per la servitù. Angela ci servì del tè mentre Ciel e Sebastian discutevano con quel lord Henry Barrymore, credo sia il sindaco di questa città. Mentre mi versava il tè vidi come le sue mani erano piene di lividi e tremava … un padrone piuttosto violento commentai prendendo un sorso di tè … era molto amaro, non mi piaceva proprio, dove è Sebastian quando serve? Prese la mia tazza vuota e la rimise nel carrello. immonda mormorò, ovviamente finsi di non avere sentito come prego?

oh, nulla fece la finta tonta, ma dai, davvero devo lasciare andare il fatto che mi ha appena insultato dicendo che sono immonda? Ma ha visto dove vive?

Venne salvata da Finnian e gli altri due che entrarono nella stanza.

dove siete stati? chiesi io. Tanaka non si vedeva, probabilmente era appisolato nel suo letto, deve avere proprio tante preoccupazioni quel vecchietto, poi gli porterò il suo tè verde. Sorrisi dimenticandomi completamente della domanda. fa niente, vedete di non combinare guai intesi?

roger! dissero in coro imitando il saluto americano. Mi fecero così ridere, facevano sempre così quando ordinavo loro qualcosa.

Angela POV

Quella ragazza … nonostante la sua anima impura irradia un'aura agelica … che sia pura all'interno? Ma è stata a contatto con le tenebe per troppo tempo, come fa a non esserne assediata?

Tea POV

Il giorno passò noioso, senza nessun sviluppo, andai a dormire presto e Mei-rin era ancora affaccendata a lavare i piatti con Angela, quella Angela non mi piace per niente … mi fa sentire … insulsa comparata a lei.

Forse sarà solo una mia impressione. Mi ritrovai in un sonno profondo.

_Mi risvegliai nel mio letto, proprio nel mio letto! Come, cosa? Ero forse tornata a casa mia? Quando? Come? Ow, che mal di testa. Mamma, dove è Mamma? Mi guardai intorno, sembrava tutto come l'avevo lasciato. Aspetta, era stato tutto un sogno? E Sebastian? E Ciel? Guardai il mio braccio per controllare se avevo immaginato tutto, nessuna fasciatura. Oh no Sebastian! Mi sono innamorata di una persona che non esiste! E se poi era tutto un sogno … Damien doveva essere ancora vivo … oh no!_

_Scesi dal mio letto, bello essere a casa. Scesi immediatamente le scale. Perché era tutto buio?_

_mamma? … papà? nessuna risposta._

_Ma dove potevano essere? mamma? … papà? … Christopher? dissi chiamando anche mio fratello, niente._

_Poi sentii una specie di filastrocca: "il gatto miagola miao-miao, il gatto miagola miao. Il piccolo cane bianco è un buon cane, il cane nero è un cattivo cane …" non prestai più ascolto alla cantilena perché sinceramente non mi interessava. Forse Damien aveva deciso di ucciderli nella notte … no, questo è impossibile._

_Poi all'improvviso comparve mia sorella reggendo una candela Denise! dissi cercando di correre verso di lei, mi sentii le gambe incollate per terra, incapace di muovermi … nemmeno riuscivo a parlare, cosa stava accadendo? Era la realtà questa?_

_sporca sudicia bambina … impura … disgustosa … sentii mormorare, come un sibilo dentro la mia testa! E continuava, continuava così senza fermarsi. Misi le mie mani sulle mie orecchie e caddi a terra sulle ginocchia, premendomi le mani sulle orecchie per non sentire … ma sembrava fossero dentro la mia testa! Qualcuno gli faccia smettere!_

_Alzai gli occhi e vidi mia sorella proprio davanti a me, con la candela in mano, e la mia famiglia intorno a me con dei coltelli … ma cosa stava succedendo?! Cosa … cosa volevano farmi? muori! Muori! L'anima impura deve morire! Sbarazzarsi dell'impuro! qualcuno urlò. Sollevarono tutti insieme i coltelli pronti ad affondare il coltello sulla mia carne. No, no NO! Questo non può accadere! Sentii una fitta al cuore e sembrò che tutto andasse più veloce, mi sentivo risucchiata dal tempo stesso._

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! mi svegliai urlando quasi saltando giù dal letto. E rimasi lì … la stanza fu subito illuminata da altre candele che la illuminarono come fosse giorno, avevo urlato davvero? Mei-rin non era nel suo letto, ma era entrata di corsa come tutti gli altri … compreso Ciel! Devo aver svegliato anche lui … e c'era anche Angela, la guardai con disprezzo, forse era stata le a mettermi in testa quelle cose.

Tutti la credevano così buona.

cosa è successo? oh, almeno la frase era cambiata da "tutto bene?" ad un più sano e produttivo "cosa è successo?" misi le mani agli occhi, solo uno stupido incubo, mi spianai il volto pensando e sospirai. Calmati Tea, non era altro che uno stupido incubo, stupido, stupido incubo! Non puoi essere spaventata da una cosa del genere! mi dispiace di avervi svegliato, non pensavo di urlare così forte … è stato un sogno un po' … agitato, scusate

Sebastian POV

Mettevo a letto il signorino quando sentii un urlo che mi fece raggelare il sangue, era l'inconfondibile urlo di Tea! Cosa stava accadendo? Sia io che Ciel ci precipitammo fuori dalla camera con una candela e fummo i primi ad arrivare alla sua camera per trovarla seduta sul letto in preda a spasmi che annaspava per trovare un po' di respiro, subito dopo vennero tutti gli altri meno lord Henry, le sue stanze dovevano essere molto distanti oppure non gliene importava nulla del grido.

cosa è successo? chiese Finnian preoccupato. Lei si mise le mani sugli occhi e poi guardò le mani pensosa, quasi volesse convincersi che non era nulla, e probabilmente non lo era, potrebbe essere il posto che le causa questi disturbi. Ci disse che era stato un sogno "agitato" per non dire un incubo e a quanto pare uno dei più spiacevoli. Ciel prima di andarsene le andò vicino sussurrandole qualcosa all'orecchio.

Lei sorrise debolmente e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia … ma che storia è questa?! buonanotte disse Ciel dadole a sua volta un bacio sulla guancia e se ne andò prendendomi la candela di mano. Bambini, pensai. Tea non aveva una bella cera, mi sfilai il guanto e andai vicino per toccargli la fronte, al contatto con la mia mano fredda chiuse gli occhi godendosi il sollievo … aveva preso una brutta influenza di stagione, aveva la febbre ma i brividi di freddo. Povera la mia Tea. Mei-rin!

s-sì S-sebastian

vorrei che per questa notte dormissi in un'altra stanza, chiedi ad Angela e dille che Tea si sente indisposta … non vorrei che contagiasse anche te in realtà volevo solo stare con lei, non l'avevo vista per tutto il giorno, la devo pur monopolizzare in qualche modo. Mei-rin fece come le avevo detto e prese una camicia da notte ed il cambio di vestiti per l'indomani. Quando fui lasciato da solo con lei le andai a preparare qualcosa di caldo insieme ad un panno bagnato da metterle sulla fronte per farle scendere la febbre. Sembrava ancora più debole … eppure aveva ancora voglia di controbattere, adoro la sua passione.

potrei rimanere da sola?

in queste condizioni? No dissi costringendola a sdraiarsi ancora sul letto, ma appena tolsi le mani scattò ancora seduta come una molla. Sebastian! Questo è un ordine! Lasciami da sola! disse imitando il tono di Ciel, le riusciva piuttosto bene, riuscì a farmi ridere. mi dispiace ma non funziona così con te

ma io …

e poi perché non vuoi che io rimanga?

Rimase in silenzio un istante, l'avevo zittita con così poco … stropicciò con le mani la coperta

è che … non voglio che tu mi vedi così … debole disse infine, è per questo allora? Le accarezzai la guancia e alzandole il mento mi inginocchiai quasi al suo livello in nessun caso ti considero debole … vorrei solo proteggerti da tutto e da tutti perché tu sei mia, ed io divento motlo geloso con ciò che è di mia proprietà

Arrossì violentemente mentre io mi sdraiai sul suo letto e sistemai lei sopra di me, tenendo la sua testolina arruffata contro al mio petto. S-sebastian?! cercò di ribellarsi ma deve capire che io sono più forte di lei e poi non ne aveva neanche la forza. Si oppose per un po' e finalmente lasciò la presa, rilassandosi e sospirando fra le mie braccia. Risi.

visto che non è poi così male? dissi scostandole un ciuffo dal viso. Aveva gli occhi aperti e respirava regolarmente, era così calda. Spero solo si riprenda presto. Le accarezzai i capelli per un po' di tempo così che si addormentasse, stava quasi per prendere sonno quando aprì gli occhi di scatto e prese il coltellino che era sotto il cuscino … Tea era molto sospettosa ma faceva bene. Lo scagliò con forza contro la finestra che si ruppe. Si alzò e andò a vedere.

cosa succede? chiesi ritrovandomi al suo fianco a scrutare nelle tenebre

mi … mi è sembrato di vedere la sagoma di un … enorme … mastino disse l'ultima parola con poca convinzione, come se le si accendesse una lampadina appena pronunciata la parola.

eccolo! disse puntando il dito su una macchia illuminata, come fa un mastino a brillare nel buio?

Iniziò a correre per raggungere la porta principale. no! Sei ammalata! altri avevano notato il cane e urla venivano dal villaggio. A quanto pare era vero. Andò dove si affacciava la finestra della sua camera.

impronte affermò, stava piovendo e lei era ammalata sotto la pioggia e all'umidità della notte, vuole morire per caso? Le misi subito la mia giacca intorno alle spalle, ma non faceva di certo gran che perché continuava a tremare. mi sembra così familiare … così … non riesco a ricordare! Ah, che mal di testa! disse sfregandosi le tempie. Presi il coltellino che era volato via dalla finestra e sorrisi, c'era un po' di sangue sulla lama, l'aveva colpito! Proprio un tipo peperino, a lanciare con così poca difficoltà un coltello senza pensarci due volte. ottimi riflessi dissi ridandogli il coltello.

Mi guardò sorridendo con gli occhi socchiusi e poi cadde, l'afferrai prima che cadesse per terra, era svenuta per via della febbre. La presi in braccio portandola di sopra come una principessa, era la mia principessa.

Le cambiai l'abito e la misi sotto le coperte.

Tea POV

Chi è che scosta le tende? Ah, il suono degli uccellini che cantano … da quanto tempo non li sentivo, ma perché adesso sono così fastidiosi? La mia testa fa male dappertutto, ho freddo, mi fanno male le ossa.

Troppa luce. Aprii piano piano gli occhi per abituarmi alla luce mattutina. Mi ritrovai davanti la faccia di un estraneo, stava tirando su le coperte, istintivamente presi il mio coltellino sotto il cuscino, credo Sebastian l'abbia sistemato nel solito posto. Mi misi contro la spalliera del letto seduta con il coltello come protezione con la lama diretta verso l'estraneo, che poi non era nemmeno l'estraneo, si trattava di Angela. Lasciai andare un po' la presa sul manico ma poi feci tensione, non dovrebbe essere qui comunque.

che ci fai qui? chiesi un po' arrabbiata, dove è Sebastian?

calma calma, non avevo intenzione di spaventarvi disse lei sorridendo innocente, non mi piace, è strana, per me nasconde qualcosa. E qualcosa di davvero pericoloso.

proprio non vi fidate di me? chiese ammiccando, ammicca quanto vuoi, non mi fai né caldo né freddo.

Mantenni la posizione decisa. Lei sospirò lo prendo come un no

dove sono tutti? chiesi io.

giù al villaggio, poi si fermeranno al mare … ha bisogno di fare un bagno caldo, la aiuterà io

Certo, così mi ucciderai come in psyco. Ma l'idea di un bagno caldo mi allettava, avevo le ossa stanche ed ero tutta rigida, forse un bagno potrà aiutarmi a rilassarmi un po'.

Angela mi accompagnò nella stanza da bagno, la vasca era già pronta … preferisco fare da sola dissi, poiché era in uso farsi aiutare a farsi il bagno. Ma io non mi sento a mio agio se qualcuno mi vede, nemmeno mia madre può vedermi nuda. Mi sento in imbarazzo.

Angela capì e inchinandosi se ne andò, per fortuna. Iniziai a spogliarmi.

Angela POV

Iniziò a spogliarsi, non resistetti a non guardarla, infondo in me c'è anche un lato maschile e questo può prendere il sopravvento. Tutti sanno che gli angeli non hanno sesso. Entrò nella vasca, il suo corpo era così snello e perfetto … una giovane donna davvero bellissima … eppure … quel demone … le sta sempre attaccato, così protettivo … disgustoso. No mia cara, non ti abbandonerò a quel demone.

Tea POV

Erano passati solo pochi minuti, io rimanevo seduta dentro la vasca con l'acqua calda che era un piacere a giocare con le bolle di sapone. Quando sentii qualcuno toccarmi la spalla.

Mi voltai Sebastian!? squittii impaurita emergendomi quasi fino al mento dentro l'acqua.

oh mio Dio Sebastian! Non dovresti essere qui! dissi piena di vergogna, misi le mani al mio seno sotto l'acqua, mi chiusi come una pallina e stetti bene attenta che il mio corpo fosse coperto dalle bolle.

Lui invece aveva uno strano sorriso malizioso … cosa diavolo ci faceva qui proprio in un momento come quello?! scusa, ma ho avuto l'ordine dal signorino di occuparmi di alcune cose … in più volevo vedere se stavi bene divenati completamente rossa ma mi andava di stuzzicarlo un po'

forse non è l'unica cosa che sei venuto a vedere Sebastian si inchinò fino a sfiorarmi la guancia e mi sussurrò all'orecchio devi sapere che prima di tutto sono un uomo e poi un demone disse lui.

cosa intendi dire? non ero ancora soddisfatta. Lui si alzò e andò fino alla porta.

vuol dire che è più che naturale per me avere delle fantasie su di te, ma fai attenzione: più stuzzichi le mie fantasie più sarà difficile controllarmi e se ne andò. Affondai fino a metà il viso dentro l'acqua, le guance in fiamme. accidenti mormorai facendo delle bolle con la bocca. Perché era così dannatamente sexy?

Uscii dalla vasca, non c'era traccia di Angela, per fortuna. Mi cambiai con uno degli abiti lunghi che avevo portato, dopotutto avevo ancora freddo. Mi sentii subito meglio mentre camminavo per i corridoi, avevo anche ripreso l'appetito quindi andai in cucina per vedere se riuscivo a rimediare qualcosa.

Vi trovai Sebastian ad armeggiare con qualcosa sul tavolo.

sei ancora qui?

ti dispiace forse? chiese ignorandomi, era davvero concentrato su quella scatola nera. Presi un biscotto e addentandolo mi sporsi sopra la sua spalla. è un vecchio proiettore? chiesi riconoscendolo.

sai per caso come funziona?

stai parlando con una che si è occupata dell'aula audio visivi per un anno intero

non so bene cosa voglia dire

vuol dire che questo è sì antiquato ma ha gli stessi meccanismi di proiettori del 21esimo secolo

Dissi mettendo meglio la diapositiva e azionai il proiettore. Guardai dove puntava il raggio luminoso e vidi la sagoma di un'enorme cane. è quello che ho visto l'altra sera … solo una produzione …?

a quanto pare è proprio così Sebastian lo spense e lo prese sottobraccio portandoselo via con sé.

Io addentai ancora il biscotto e Sebastian passandomi difianco mi sollevò il mento con due dita e addentò il biscotto dall'altra parte spezzandolo a metà. I nostri nasi si sono sfiorati, arrossii ancora.

adorabile commentò con il biscotto ancora fra le labbra.

tuuuuu dissi fingendomi arrabbiata, rise.

ora manca il cane che si illumina

sai? quello che cercavo di ricordare la scorsa notte ma non ho fatto in tempo?

cosa?

tutta questa storia assomiglia molto al "mastino dei Baskerville"

cioè?

è un libro pubblicato nel 1902 da sir Arthur Conan Doyle

credo di averlo già sentito, non è l'uomo che ha scritto uno studio in rosso?

proprio lui! Ottimo, vedo che è già uscito! Adoro le avventure di Sherlock Holmes, ne sono state pubblicate più di 56 storie

il punto è …?

il punto è … che ne "il mastino dei Baskerville" c'era questo enorme cane che brillava nel buio della notte e tutti pensavano fosse un cane demoniaco mandato dalla punizione divina ecco il sorriso malefico di Sebastian, quello dove si vedeva l'eccitazione e la brama dell'azione, continuai.

c'è una sola risposta: fosforo. Una persona ha cosparso il cane di fosforo, così da farlo illuminare nella notte, non è altro che un trucco

quindi, non abbiamo tempo da perdere disse precipitandosi fuori.

aspetta Sebastian! Ti ricordi del sangue sul coltello? Probabilmente ho ferito il colpevole visto che il cane era una proiezione disse di aver capito e sparì correndo, correva davvero veloce. Io invece dovevo stare segregata qui dentro, cosa potevo fare?


	11. Chapter 11il cane del diavolo

Quel mattino mi sentivo abbastanza in forze, feci colazione con Ciel, Sebastian aveva preparato il mio dolce preferito: il moelleux au chocolat J

forse preferivi dei biscotti? chiese Sebastian mentre mi versava del tè, sapevo che alludeva alla scenetta di ieri con il biscotto alle gocce di cioccolato. Hai intenzione di farmi arrossire di prima mattina? Abbassai lo sguardo persa nel ricordo. n-no, va bene così mugugnai sottovoce in modo che solo lui sentisse, rise brevemente prima di ritornare serio per via della presenza di Ciel. Aveva anche la faccia tosta di farmi una spudorata corte difronte a Ciel! Incredibile.

perché sei tutta rossa? chiese Ciel, l'aveva notato eh? Piccolo impiccione con sensi di pippistrello.

n-non è niente! … non guardatemi così! … oh, ma insomma! Una donna sarà pure in grado di fare colazione in pace! finii agitata, Ciel rideva, certo, lo trovi proprio così divertente vero? Aspetta aspetta quando arriva Lizzy, ci penserò io a metterti in imbarazzo.

SEBASTIAAAAN! si sentì urlare da infondo il corridoio e entrarono di corsa Finnian e Mei-rin

a quanto pare possiamo dire addio ad una colazione tranquilla dissi prendendo un altro sorso di tè, Ciel trattenne una risata e addentò uno dei suoi semplici scones.

cosa succede? Siete rumorosi disse severo Sebastian. Fu Finnian a parlare.

non riusciamo a trovare Angela da nessuna parte! oh giusto, Finnian aveva un debole per Angela.

oh? Angela? Era andata a raccogliere delle erbe nella palude disse Bard che era in sala da pranzo con noi.

non la più brillante delle scelte commentai. Finnian mi chiese il perché preoccupato.

bè, la palude è piena di sabbie mobili e vi ricordate cosa è successo la scorsa notte? Chi credete possa esserci nella palude? Diciamo che Angela sarebbe fortunata a venire inghiottita nella sabbie anziché da un fantomatico cane demoniaco la scorsa notte lord Henry fu ritrovato colpevole di un omicidio e di inniettare paura nei cuori dei suoi concittadini con trucchetti meschini. Quella stessa notte fu ritrovato il suo corpo nel villaggio, il corpo era privo di un braccio e dai morsi sembrava un animale brutale e selvaggio, tutti pensarono al cane del diavolo. presi un altro sorso di tè … continuavo comunque a detestare Angela.

A quelle affermazioni Finnian perse la testa e corse fuori chiamando il nome di Angela. Bard era già pronto ad andare all'attacco ma Sebastian si rifiutava, non aveva tutti i torti comunque.

e va bene! E tu Tea? oh ti prego, preferisco essere azzannata dal cane del diavolo piuttosto di andare a cercare una persona che detesto. io veramente …

ok, andiamo, mi piace il tuo entusiasmo ragazza disse Bard prendendomi per mano e costringendomi ad alzarmi, Mei-rin mi prese anche l'altra mano, io puntai i piedi sul pavimento ma loro riuscirono a trascinarmi fuori lo stesso. C'era anche Tanaka vestito da cacciatore.

Tanaka-san, sei sicuro non sia troppo pericoloso per te?

ho-ho-ho rispondeva sempre così, solo una volta parlò normalmente e sembrava tutta un'altra persona.

immagino non ci sia modo per farti cambiare idea, quando vede un pericolo la prego di mettersi in salvo

hey, e a noi non pensi? sbottò Bard mentre camminava a passo deciso in quei terreni fangosi. La mia sottana aveva già tre dita di fango sul mio bel vestito verde.

Mi venne quasi da bestemmiare.

Ritrovammo Finnian paralizzato, cosa stava guardando? Che cosa c'era che non andava? Più ci avvicinavamo più si delineavano delle collinette spuntate fuori dalla nebbia e incastrati o sepolti nel terreno … resti umani! Che disgusto. Sentimmo scricchiolare qualcosa e subito dopo un ululato. E se fosse davvero il cane demoniaco? O un lupo! da quella parte dissi indicando dove veniva il rumore. Bard prese Finnian e ci nascondemmo tutti dietro una grossa roccia. Sbucò dal nulla un uomo dai capelli bianchi, lunghi fino alle spalle e sporchi di fango, era nudo … cosa che fece sanguinare il naso di Mei-rin, le capita spesso quando vede una scena hot o troppo … impressionante. Ma non ha dei vestiti da mettersi addosso quello? Ero concentrata sul braccio che stava annusando, aveva ancora la carne quindi era piuttosto recente, che sia il braccio di lord Henry? Finnian sbottò qualcosa a voce alta e ovviamente l'uomo se ne accorse. Stava per venire verso di noi quando una folla di persone corse verso la nostra direzione dirette alla sorgente. Gli altri si concentrarono sulla folla mentre io seguii l'uomo che nel frattempo stava correndo via. Bard cercò di fermarmi ma io non l'ascoltai e proseguii più veloce che potevo. Aveva preso a correre con quattro zampe. Questa è nuova. Caddi a terra e oltre a sporcarmi ulteriormente di fango la mia gonna era rimasta impigliata ad un ramo. Tirai per liberarla ma si strappo. Ora era diventata una gonna con lo spacco che arrivava fino a metà coscia. Fantastico! Questa me la paga! Ora potevo muovermi un po' meglio, almeno. La strappai ancora per diminuirne la lunghezza, ora sì che potevo muovermi bene! Corsi ancora in contro a quella specie di selvaggio.

FERMO! gli ordinai, eravamo giunti a delle antiche rovine … lui si fermò di scatto e si voltò verso di me, no ti prego, non ti voltare … accidenti! Sei nudo te ne rendo conto o è una cosa normale per te?

Ma adesso che potevo fare? Il coltellino era sotto il mio letto, non avevo portato nessuna arma … davvero una mossa intelligente, ero anche da sola. Avanzò verso di me e vidi come si trasformava in un enorme lupo bianco dagli occhi rossi … era più grande di un cavallo! Gigante, la zampa più grande di me! almeno non era più nudo … ok cagnetto, fatti sotto dissi prendendo una posizione d'attacco. Lui si scagliò contro di me, era difficile evitarlo, sembrava inferocito. Riuscii ad evitarlo per un po' ma quando stavo per colpirlo sul naso che so quanto per i cani è sensibile, lui mi diede una zampata e mi spedì contro il muro che restava di una vecchia casa. Caddi a terra da circa tre metri d'altezza, facevo fatica a rialzarmi, accidenti … questa volta forse non finirà bene.

TEA! sentii Finnian, Mei-rin e Bard urlare. Mi ripresi in una lampo facendo una capriola ed evitando le zanne di quella bestia che finì a sbattere contro il muro. Fa male è cagnaccio?

Ne approffittai per attaccarlo ma si riprese in un lampo e si alzò con me in groppa, iniziò a saltare e dibattersi per farmi cadere, io che mi tenevo il più stretta possibile alla sua pelliccia. WOAH! esclamai mentre cadevo dalla groppa. Ma rimasi appesa tirando sempre di più i suoi peli e ovviamente questa cosa non gli piacque. Ora io penzolavo sul suo fianco e lui aveva cominciato ad azzannare l'aria per arrivare a me, e ci stava riuscendo, dovevo dondolarmi ogni volta dalla parte opposta da quanto vicino erano i suoi denti.

un aiutino urlai a quei quattro che non facevano nulla, non avevo detto a Tanaka che doveva scappare quando diventava pericoloso, deve capire che ha una certa età …

arriva subito disse Bard prendendo il fucile di Tanaka … oh ti prego signore, fa che non centri me, fa che abbia una buona mira … sentii uno sparo ma su di me niente, mi voltai verso Bard attorniato da coriandoli … era un maledetto fucile finto! Tanaka! Il cane fece per sdraiarsi dal lato in cui c'ero anch'io e per non venire schiacciata fui costretta a saltare giù … è intelligente! Poi si alzò e iniziò ad avanzare verso gli altri, io che saltando non sono riuscita a cadere in piedi per via della poca spinta, nonostante i dolori al fianco e alla spalla che chiedeva pietà mi alzai e feci una cosa che so che fa imbestialire i cani: gli tirai la coda più forte che potevo. Il cane lasciò fuggire un guaito misto grigno e fece uscire delle fiamme dalla bocca. Oh, ma dai! Fiamme?! Cosa cacchio è?! Funzionò però, il cane ritornò a volgere la sua attenzione a me anche se …

oops! dissi ad alta voce, e adesso? Posso gestire un cane, ma non uno che sputa fuoco come un drago. Mi misi a correre, gli altri si erano nascosti. Evitai le fiamme di quel cane infernale per un soffio nascondendomi dietro una colonna, le fiamme incandescenti che mi passavano accanto come un torrente.

Corsi ancora, e su e giù quando vidi Bard.

Bard! Il fucile! chiamai senza fiato.

ma è finto!

dammelo lo stesso! era l'unico oggetto contundente che potevo trovare in giro, infondo pesa come un fucile normale e sembra fatto della stessa materia … Bard me lo lanciò, troppo lungo! Lo presi giusto in tempo prima di evitare ancora una volta le fiamme. Tempismo perfetto, la fortuna mi sorride oggi.

bella presa! disse Bard, alzai il pollice, ma nel frattempo Bard si era fatto scoprire e il cane stava andando d lui.

HEY TU! urlai, il cane si voltò subito. Speravo gli altri stessero bene e avessero trovato un posto sicuro dove nascondersi, in quanto a me, è mio dovere uccidere questo cane, cominciava davvero a farmi arrabbiare! ABBIAMO UN CONTO IN SOSPESO! sembrò capire ed iniziò a correre verso di me. lo aspettai ed al momento giusto schivai e colpii, poi ancora schivai e colpii, colpii e colpii ancora più forte. Ma sembrava resistere. Ahimè, scivolai e lui mi fu subito sopra a schiacciarmi con la zampa … lo fermai con il fucile, questo fucile fa miracoli! Ma non so per quanto riuscirò a resistere, era così pesante la sua zampa.

Il fucile iniziò a incrinarsi, fra un po' si sarebbe spezzato, ma c'era un altro problema che mi preoccupava: aveva la bocca libera per me che ero sotto di lui e a lui bastava sporsi con la testa … mi ritrovai con il suo fiato caldo sul viso, un ringhio cupo dal fondo della sua gola. Una fiamma iniziò a bruciare fra le sue mascelle chiuse e a lasciare sfuggire alcune lingue di fuoco come le luci di cento candele, facevano così caldo …

no, ti prego no … dissi serrando gli occhi e i denti per prepararmi al peggio … poi non sentii più alcun peso sopra di me.

Aprii gli occhi di scatto per vedere cosa era successo … Sebastian?! sussurrai piena di gioia e gratitdine, Sebastian l'aveva scagliato contro il muro e l'aveva rotto. Mi aiutò a rialzarmi in fretta sei ferita?

nulla di grave però quel cane non è ancora morto, anzi, si rialzò in piedi, ero così stanca …

riposati, hai fatto abbastanza sapevo che di Sebastian mi potevo fidare, lui saprà di certo risolvere la situazione. Mi trascinai letteralmente strisciando i piedi verso Ciel e mi sedetti, non ne potevo più.

comincio ad odiare i cani dissi senza fiato

strano, anche Sebastian li odia, ma sarà uno spettacolo divertente

Sebastian lottò con quel cane-demonio per un po' finchè non fece un enorme buco per terra. Un getto d'acqua calda uscì fuori, doveva essere una falda acquifera. Oh, certo, le terme, è quello che dovevamo fare … Sebastian uscì tutto bagnato fradicio. Ma uscì anche il cane e non sembrò di certo più tranquillo, tanto che prese Sebastian fra le zampe come volesse giocarci. Eh no! Ora ne avevo abbastanza. Mi alzai in piedi ed andai verso di lui con un passo deciso.

ORA BASTA! l'eco si disperse per tutte le rovine, il cane si fermò.

mettilo giù! gli ordinai, sembrò non ascoltare, Sebastian intanto se ne rimaneva là ranquillo e beato fa le fauci di quel cane.

ho detto: mettilo giù! ripetei sillaba per sillaba per scandire bene, lo guardai in cagnesco. Lui guaì un po' e aprì le fauci, Sebastian scivolò giù atterrando perfettamente.

ne ho abbastanza di questa storia razza di cane ottuso! urlai, sembrò urtato da questo mio commento.

Stavo facendo come con il mio cane Charlie per rimproverarlo.

ora vieni qui! una mano sul fianco e il dito che indicava terra vicino ai miei piedi, ovviamente il mio cagnolino era più piccolo. Con le orecchie basse e la coda fra le gambe si avvicinò piano piano. Proprio come Charlie J ma dovevo mantenere un profilo distaccato. Mi venne vicino e cercò di farmi le feste ma lo evitai, cercava solo pietà! siediti! ordinai con tono duro, si sedette con un forte tonfo.

e ora guardami bene negli occhi dissi prendendogli il pelo che aveva sotto le orecchie per trascinarlo alla mia altezza. vedi di starmi bene a sentire! Non provare più ad attaccare me e Sebastian chiaro?! lui guaì, aveva recepito il messaggio … e ora tieni razza di cagnaccio, il mio cane che è un decimo di te vale il doppio dissi lanciandogli il biscotto che mi aveva dato Undertaker, non so perché ce l'avevo in tasca ma infondo era cibo per cani … lo prese al volo e cercò di farmi le feste, evitai le sue leccate tirandomi indietro.

non ti ho ancora perdonato. Vai a cuccia cane cattivo! ordinai indicando un angolino. Lui guaì e abbassò la testa sempre per impietosirmi. a cuccia! ripetei. Se ne andò con la coda bassa. e si rannicchiò a palla contro il muro.

Mi voltai verso gli altri che rimanevano lì a bocca aperta e adesso possiamo tornare a casa? Sono parecchio stanca di questa cosa il cane alzò la testa no, tu no! dissi, la rimise giù sconsolato.

ma come hai …?

è un cane, bisogna fare l'alfa spiegai avevo un cane anch'io e l'ho addomesticato così

sì ma questo è un cane del diavolo

sì, in tutti i sensi

PLUTO! sentimmo una voce femminile in lontananza, oh, guarda chi è, Angela. Perché non è sprofondata sulle sabbie mobili?

Ovviamente lei conosceva già il cane … Pluto, che nome insulso … in effetti era suo. Certo che era suo, l'avevo detto io che nascondeva qualcosa ma per me questa è solo la punta dell'iceberg. Ci supplicò di tenere Pluto con noi ma né io né Sebastian volevamo … invece su ordine Ciel fummo costretti a sopportarlo. La casa Phantomhive ha un nuovo inquilino. Oh, a proposito, Angela ci ha avvisato che quando si agita ha l'abitudine di trasformarsi in umano. Dovremmo trovare il modo di mettergli dei vestiti intorno.

Poveri noi.

Di bello c'è che finalmente questo posto dimenticato da Dio sta diventando un bellissimo resort, i lavori sono quasi terminati, costruiscono le cose in fretta in questa città.

Ora posso finalmente andare a rilassarmi nel bagno termale, poiché, e queste sono le esatte parole di Sebastian: "è il minimo che possiamo fare per il tuo duro lavoro di questi giorni" ma in realtà vuole solo vedermi in costume da bagno. Non è che i costumi sono come quelli del mio tempo ma basta così poco qui per far perdere la testa ad un uomo qui. Allora mi infilai il costume e mi circondai da un lungo e morbido asciugamano bianco, non potevo di certo andare in giro così per le terme … prego, lascia che ti aiuti disse Sebastian un po' troppo contento. Mi tolse l'asciugamano e rimase a bocca aperta, proprio l'effetto che volevo, continuava ad esaminarmi dalla testa ai piedi, sofferandosi sul seno e sul punto vita. Avevo optato in effetti per un due pezzi e questo mi lasciava la pancia scoperta. Sorrisi a me stessa. Mi aiutò ad entrare nella piscina. Si toccava per terra, quanto sarà? Un metro e mezzo? Anche Ciel era dentro l'acqua, ma sembrava evitare il mio sguardo.

c'è qualcosa che non va?

n-no disse lui.

chiedo perdono per il signorino ma credo si senta un po' in imbarazzo con una ragazza così bella in costume da bagno disse Sebastian.

sta zitto Sebastian! sbraitò Ciel

suvvia Ciel, pensa se al posto mio fosse qui Lizzy lui sembrò focalzzare l'mmagine di Lizzy nella sua testa in costume da bagno, la mente degli uomini è così facile! Divenne in un istante tutto rosso e affondò quasi completamente la testa dentrò l'acqua tenendo fuori il naso per respirare.

questo mi ricorda qualcosa mi sussurrò all'orecchio Sebastian. Ma certo, quella volta nel bagno! Mi girai per avere Sebastian dritto negli occhi, appoggiai i gomiti sul pavimento. Sebastian sembrò un po' interdetto. a proposito di quella volta, tu me la devi ancora pagare vero? dissi prendendolo per la cravatta e tirandolo giù nell'acqua dove cadde con un grande tonfo. Mi misi a ridere, così come Ciel. Sebastian riemerse bagnato fradicio e la vendetta è servita dissi battendo il cinque a Ciel e tornando a rilassarmi. Sebastian mi schizzò dell'acqua e da quello a un altro non so come iniziammo a schizzarci tutti e tre, poi saltarono dentro anche gli altri cinque compresi Tanaka e Pluto a continuare la guerra. A tutti infondo serve un po' di vacanza … .


	12. Chapter 12 scatti rubati

Era comunque un giorno come tanti finchè Sebastian non mi prese per un braccio e mi trascinò dietro contro uno scaffale della biblioteca. cosa ti è successo? chiesi, cosa voleva così d'improvviso? E che impeto, ma comunque è stato attento a non farmi del male.

ci stanno seguendo

chi ci sta seguendo?

quei tre fannulloni, il signorino gli ha ordinato di scattare una foto, una a me ed una a te

e allora? Non sei fotogenico? Oppure semplicemente non ti piace essere fotografato? non vedo in lui il tipo da preoccuparsi con così poco.

e perché il signorino vorrebbe scattarci una foto? mi spostò ancora addosso ad un ltro scaffale. ok, comincio già ad averne abbastanza dissi io stanca di essere spostata a destra e a manca.

perché quella non è una semplice macchina fotografica è una talpot

traduzione? come può pretendere che io sappia cosa è?

quella macchina fotografica è in grado di fotografare la cosa che al soggetto sta più a cuore … però è una cosa che non appartiene più al mondo dei vivi

intendi dire … a cose morte?

esattamente mi spostò ancora una volta.

ma perché continui a farmi cambiare posizione?

perché si deve rimanere fermi dieci secondi esatti prima di scattere … in sintesi: guardati alle spalle, evita gli scatti e non rimanere ferma per dieci secondi di seguito chiaro?

limpido, ora puoi lasciarmi andare? sembrò un po' restio e mi guardò con due occhi da cucciolo smarrito, oh, no, non puoi guardarmi così, è da settimane che mi guarda così. Ma che vuole?

e se io non volessi?

dovrei costringerti?

oh sì ti prego disse sorridendo malizioso. Strinse la presa sui miei fianchi. Sentimmo cadere dei libri, cavolo, sono qui. Ci separammo a malincuore. Sarebbe stato più difficile per loro prenderci se eravamo divisi. Così andai a pulire la mia parte di stanze, che strazio dover contare i secondi. Proprio non ci riuscivo. Allora mi misi a danzare a passi di danza e contare. Un due tre, un due tre, un due tre, un e cambiavo posizione. Ad un certo punto mentre pulivo il corridoio sentii delle braccia intorno a me, Sebastian mise veloce un braccio intorno al mio fianco e con l'altro mi prese la mano ed iniziammo a danzare un valzer, così, come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo mentre ci incontravamo iniziare a ballare senza nemmeno parlarsi. Con la mano destra reggevo ancora in mano il piumino per raccogliere la polvere. Ma non importava perché avevo il braccio dietro al suo collo.

Sebastian contava il tempo con me un, due, tre … un, due, tre … un, due, tre, un e mi fece fare una piroetta per poi riportarmi ancora fra le sue braccia. Adoro danzare con Sebastian, è il migliore ballerino del mondo e quando danzo con lui è come se il mondo non esistesse più. mentre continuavamo a danzare Avvicinò il suo viso al mio e sfregò il suo naso sul mio, mi fece ridire, ma non una risata normale, no, una da ragazzina … non di certo da me.

adorabile commentò ridendo, presi il piumino e gli spolverai la faccia, lui fece una finta espressione scioccata, questa volta risi portando la testa indietro, alla mia si unì anche la sua risata. Sebastian mi afferrò i fianchi con entrambe le mani e mi sollevò in aria facendomi girare, le mie mani sulle sue spalle. Mi rimise giù e continuammo a danzare per altri trenta secondi finchè non raggiunse la porta di una stanza e mi lasciò andare con un'ultima piroetta, ma non mi lasciò bruscamente, mi tenne la mano a mezzaria. È così dolce nei suoi momenti. Con un sospiro mentre spariva nella stanza dei gochi per pulirla e ritornai a lavorare come se niente fosse successo. Sospirai parecchie volte, forse mi interessava sapere chi era la persona alla quale Sebastian teneva di più … forse avevo paura, e se non fossi io?

Entrai nella stanza dei maggiordomi conosciuta come lo studio di Sebastian. Vi entrai sospirando.

ah, sono distrutta! dissi sedendomi nel piccolo divanetto. Sebastian stava facendo i suoi calcoli complicati con quella specie di arcaica calcolatrice, sinceramente non mi è mai piaciuta la matematica ma qui bastava così poco per sembrare intelligenti o quanto meno acculturati.

è più difficile di quanto pensassi

fra un po' il giorno sarà finito e loro non scatteranno più foto

e se domani ricominciano

questo è un problema ma come ogni scherzo credo che il signorino comincerà a stancarsi

probabile provai a chiudere gli occhi. quando sentii uno scatto e urla di gioia. Tutti e due ci guardammo e rimanemmo senza parole … eravamo al terzo piano! Come avevano fatto? Vidi Lan-mao e Lau insieme a loro. Questi cinesi … come fanno ad essere così … indescrivibili in tutto quello che fanno?

ci penso io dissi alzandomi dal mio riposo di due minuti, uscendo dalla stanza e urlando il nome di Pluto.

Sebastian rimase immerso nei suoi conti.

Pluto! chiamai uscendo nel giardino. Pluto mi corse incontro trasformato in essere umano, lo preferivo quando era un cane. Mi saltò addosso facendomi le feste.

e alzati! No, no, la faccia no … umph, se lo sapesse Sebastian! dissi cercando di rialzarmi, mi avveva leccato tutta la faccia. Stupido cane. ascolta, ho bisogno di un favore, ti va di aiutarmi? abbaiò, sembra non riesca a parlare … per fortuna, solo Dio sa cosa può dire se avesse la parola.

Mi feci accompagnare fino alla camera oscura dove gli altri stavano sviluppando le foto.

ecco quello che devi fare: entri lì dentro e bruci tutto ok? Ma vedi di non uccidere nessuno, solo brucia le foto! abbaiò ed entrò dentro, sentii le urla e poi il fuoco che bruciava, Pluto uscì fuori tutto contento perché aveva eseguito tutto alla lettera. bravo … cane dissi accarezzandogli i capelli. Gli diedi il suo biscotto e gli raccomandai di andare a dormire fuori.

una giornata lunghissima dissi entrando nella mia camera dove c'era Sebastian, non me lo aspettavo di vederlo seduto sul mio letto puoi avvisare? Mi fai venire un colpo così! lui rise e con un sorriso trionfante agitò una fotografia nell'aria. non mi dirai che …

era addormentato e senza difese, come potevo resistere alla tentazione? chiese lui con aria da innocente. Andai più vicino per vedere la foto di Ciel appisolato sulla poltrona del suo studio, al suo fianco c'era Sebastian, questo vuol dire che la persona alla quale Ciel tiene di più è Sebastian … che dolce! mi lasciai scappare dalle labbra. Sebastian mi circondò con il braccio le spalle.

Ero ancora un po' curiosa, chi era la persona alla quale Sebastian tiene di più? Che sia di questo o dell'altro mondo non ha importanza.

Sebastiaaaaan? iniziai io un po' dolce quasi canticchiando. si, Tea? rispose lui indeciso su cosa doveva aspettarsi. miaow! dissi attaccandolo, sapevo che lui adorava i gatti quindi perché no? Lo feci cadere sul letto ed io gli fui sopra tenendolo fermo, non tentò di ribellarsi, io accucciandomi gli morsi il collo come un vampiro, così, per scherzare, sentii come mi cingeva i fianchi. ohia, ohia, cosa abbiamo qui? Una micetta provocante? disse con quel suo tono basso e seducente che mi faceva letteralmente sciogliere. Gli avevo lasciato il segno, poco importa, era carino! Bene, ero soddisfatta. Cercai di alzarmi e vidi gli occhi di Sebastian che si accesero di quel luccichio demoniaco, sulle sue labbra un sorriso che non prometteva bene. Sebastian …? avevo paura? Ero andata troppo oltre? Mi alzai terrorizzata mentre lui assunse una posa da predatore. Sebastian non ti azzardare a … troppo tardi, fece un balzo dal letto e mi prese, iniziò a farmi il solletico e io cominciai a ridere e così anche lui, meno male, mi sentii più sollevata, credevo davvero di essere nei guai. Lui si fermò, io ero proprio contro il muro e lui che mi bloccava ogni via di fuga.

nya? dissi io piegando la testa di lato e facendogli gli occhi dolci. Lui sorrise e chinandosi verso di me posò le labbra sul mio collo e iniziò a succhiarlo lentamente. Per non gemere di piacere mi morsi il labbro ma il mio corpo non poteva mentire, infatti mi avvinghiai più stretta a Sebastian. Ah, Sebastian! Se solo sapessi quanto ti amo! Mi lasciò il collo per guardarmi negli occhi, sicuramente mi aveva lasciato il segno del succhiotto perché sentivo il bruciore.

questo è per avermi attaccato di sorpresa disse e questo … questo … è perché hai aspettato troppo a lungo prima di farlo disse e tutto d'un tratto trovai le sue labbra sulle mie, così, senza preavviso … fui sorpresa all'inizio ma poi iniziai ad essere più rilassata, chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai andare. Non credo di averne bisogno, d'aria, non voglio rompere il bacio. Sebastian mi attirò ancora più a sé, come se fosse possibile. Questo era il mio primo bacio! E con Sebastian! Wow, wow, WOW! Hanno ragione quando dicono che niente batte il primo bacio, è roba potente, mi sentivo anche diversa … allontanò poco le labbra per respirare, tutti e due avevamo il fiato corto, più io forse.

Sebastian … dissi tenendo il suo viso fra le mie mani cercando di trovare le parole.

sii mia chiese lui ancora con gli occhi chiusi. sempre dissi prima di essere immersa in un altro dei suoi baci, così perfetti, così romantici, così passionali … .

Non andammo oltre quella notte, anche se ci mancava poco. Peccato … ma ero stanca e avevo ancora i lividi della mia lotta con Pluto e Sebastian non voleva farmi male … così dolce, ma l'avrei sopportato, davvero, non fanno così male, sono già passati un paio di giorni, forse ha aspettato anche perché ah visto che non ero del tutto pronta, a dire il vero avevo anche un po' di paura ma se era con Sebastian sono sicura che sarebbe andato tutto bene.


	13. Chapter 13 frost fair

Aveva nevicato tutto il pomeriggio e la notte scorsa, e questo mattino una coltre candida riempiva tutto il giardino … si vedevano le orme di Finnian e di Pluto. oh, Pluto! dissi accorgendomi che era proprio sotto alla finestra trasformato in cane, adoravo quando era così! Ma non me ne ero nemmeno accorta perché è tutto bianco. Lo preferivo a quando era umano. Si alzò sulle zampe posteriori così da arrivare alla mia finestra con il naso, eravamo al terzo piano, lui non ci arrivava poverino.

sei contento che c'è la neve eh? dissi coccolandogli il pelo appena sopra al naso.

dov'è Finny mh? Vai a giocare con lui, scendo fra un attimo dissi, lui ululò e andò in cerca di Finnian, quel ragazzo adorava gli animali e aveva sempre voluto un cane, mi ricordo che aveva un uccellino molto tempo fa ma che è morto perché … lo ha schiacciato … Finnian ha una forza sovraumana, al resort ha abbattuto mezza foresta!

Scesi per fare colazione, Sebastian era già lì pronto a servire a tavola, Ciel era concentrato sul giornale.

mi chiedevo se ti andasse un po' di cioccolata calda per colazione disse Sebastian spostandomi la sedia per farmi sedere.

è perfetta! Adoro la cioccolata! dissi dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

l'hai mancato

come? awww, dissi mentalmente mentre mi baciava, era così dolce, come poteva essere un demone una persona così? Era così facile amarlo. buongiorno disse con la sua voce bassa e seducente mentre mi sorrideva. buongiorno replicai dandogli un altro bacio a fior di labbra prima di sedermi. Ovviamente Ciel era al corrente che ora eravamo insieme come coppia. Lui lo accettava ma sembrava gli desse fastidio ogni nostra smanceria.

Dopo colazione andai a cambiarmi perché Ciel aveva una missione da compiere in centro città e visto che io adoro Londra mi sono detta, perché no? Londra sotto la neve, è una cosa davvero splendida.

Nei vestiti che Ciel mi aveva comprato per l'inverno c'era anche un paio di pattini. Li presi in mano e li ispezionai.

perché questi? gli chiesi.

oh, andremo alla frost fair

frost … fair?

non ne hi mai sentito parlare? chiese stupefatto, scossi la testa.

signorino, si deve rendere conto è un fenomeno che avviene molto raramente, l'ultima volta è successo nel 1814, si è dovuti aspettare 80 anni perché il Tamigi si congeli completamente

quindi è una specie di fiera … sul ghiaccio?

esattamente, è molto bello … disse fermandosi a guardarmi negli occhi.

spero che tu sappia pattinare, altrimenti è un guaio, si deve pattinare per andare da una bancarella all'altra

io so pattinare e anche bene avrei voluto aggiungere, vuoi che proprio io, una nobile di nascita non abbia preso lezioni di pattinaggio? Non sono a livello olimpionico ma quasi. Saper fare pattinaggio artistico aumenta la grazia e l'equilibro. un vero peccato, così non potrò aiutarti oh, avevo capito l'immagine amorevole che aveva in mente, la povera dama che non sa muovere un passo senza cadere e il cavaliere che cortese le prende la vita e l'aiuta.

non credere che la nostra relazione sia così signor Michaelis, so badare a me stessa

questo mi dispiace disse mentre mi aiutava a salire sulla carrozza davanti, sì perché volevo vedere Londra sotto la neve e quindi Sebastian mi aveva lasciato sedere sul posto di guida con lui. Faceva un po' freddo ma Sebastian era così tiepido, mi accoccolai contro di lui circondandogli il braccio e posandovici anche la testa.

Il viaggio durò troppo poco ma appena scesi dalla carrozza con Sebastian che letteralmente mi sollevò dal sedile come nei film, vidi il Tamigi ghiacciato, era una cosa bellissima! Straordinaria! Si vedeva la città nello sfondo e una serie di casette di legno che formavano una specie di mercato, come le casette che si vedono a Natale nelle piazze e uno spazio dove c'erano già alcuni pattinatori. Oh, ora sì che volevo pattinare. ascolta Tea disse Ciel che cercava di tenere l'equilibrio. sì? dissi voltandomi sui pattini come se fosse naturale come camminare. noi abbiamo degli affari importanti a cui badare ma tu puoi andare a goderti la fiera, a quanto vedo non ne avrai altra occasione Ciel … in cosa stava indagando questa volta? Mah, l'importante non è quello, è che mi ha dato come un giorno di pausa J è fantastico. d'accordo, andrò a pattinare un po' dissi io andando vicino a Sebastian. appena puoi raggiungermi dissi dandogli un altro bacio veloce prima di andarmene.

La fiera era così bella! Anche se i banchi mi sembravano molto poveri … decisi quindi di raggiungere gli altri pattinatori. Iniziai a pattinare normalmente poi mi venne voglia di fare alcune piroette o meglio trottole, era così facile. Anche qualche salto semplice. Sentii battere le mani. Mi voltai, oh, era Lizzy!

Dissi, chissà perché ma ero felice di vederla, pattinai fino a lei. wooooa! Come pattini bene! squittì lei.

Al suo fianco c'era Paula, la sua cameriera, era una ragazza brava, allegra, di buon cuore insomma! Anche se a volte poteva sembrare un po' sciocca. anche tu qui alla fiera? chiesi mentre passeggiavamo fra le bancarelle, le si illuminarono gli occhi sì, devo trovare il regalo perfetto per Ciel! oh, era per quella volta con l'anello? Dovevo dirglielo che Sebastian l'aveva riparato? No, sembrava così determinata e felice! E poi cosa può succedere di male? buona fortuna allora, vado a cercare Ciel e Sebastian dissi lasciandola alle sue folli compere, sinceramente, non mi è mai piaciuto fare shopping. Pattinai un po' sovrappensiero quando vidi la cosa più assurda del mondo, il negozio di Undertaker! Ma che … perché qui? Quale becchino ha un negozio ambulante. Comunque entrai per vedere se Sebastian era lì. Ma appena provai ad afferrare la maniglia mi accorsi che era solo dipinta … un telone? Quindi spostai quella specie di tenda ed entrai, era una mini copia del suo negozio in centro. Con una bara a fare da banco.

Nessuna traccia di Sebastian. Ma Undertaker era spaparanzato a mangiare i suoi biscotti che quasi gli andarono di traverso non appena mi vide.

hey, Undertaker! È da molto tempo che non ci vediamo, come va la tua impresa? si mise a ridere con quella sua risata da psicopatico, non era cattivo, solo poteva mettere molto in soggezione …

bene bene, sei forse qui per prenotare la tua bara?

n-no … sono venuta per vedere se il conte Phantomhive e Sebastian fossero qui

hihihi, se ne sono appena andati …

e…? dissi, dove erano andati? Continua.

come? chiese cadendo dalle nuvole facendo una faccia seria per la prima volta.

vi sarei molto grata se aveste la cortesia di dirmi dove si siano diretti

ah … mmmmh ci pensò un po' su hihihi c'è una specie di competizione sotto il ponte, vi partecipa quel maggiordomo nero … sarà davvero interessante, hihihi

oh, molto bene, credo li raggiungerò, è stato un piacere rivedervi

aspetta disse prima che me ne potessi andare.

sì?

biscottino! disse prendendone uno dal suo vasetto e passandomelo. Lo presi scettica, davvero pensava che l'avrei mangiato? Glielo darò a Pluto, meglio farlo contento. Ringraziai e uscii.

seriamente, quel tipo … dissi facendo dondolare il biscottino tenendolo con la punta delle dita ed esaminando la superficie rugosa, chissà di quanto tempo era vecchio. Credo gli comprerò nuovi biscotti per cani, ultimamente la Funtom (l'azienda di Ciel di dolciumi e giocattoli) ne produce di suoi da quando abbiamo Pluto che ne mangia a quantità industriali, devo mettere a dieta quel cane …

Un paio di bambini mi passarono di fianco e uno mi spinse facendomi quasi cadere se qualcuno non mi avesse trattenuta dal schiantarmi con la faccia nel ghiaccio. Mi aveva risparmiato una terribile figuraccia.

grazie, io non … dissi mentre mi rimetteva in piedi. Mi fermai a metà perché Claude? dissi ricordandomi il nome dell'altro maggiordomo che mi aveva aiutato nel negozio tanto tempo fa, non mi aspettavo di rincontrarlo così, anzi, nemmeno mi aspettavo di rincontrarlo ad essere sinceri. Non mi ricordavo che i suoi occhi fossero così dorati. Così inusuali, inusuali come gli occhi cremisi di Sebastian.

è un piacere rivederla miss Teodora aveva ancora le mani sui miei fianchi e non mi piaceva affatto.

ora potete anche lasciarmi andare dissi cercando di allontanarlo. Mi prese la mano e la baciò come l'ultima volta, solo che questa volta avevo il guanto, non sentii niente, né caldo né freddo e ne fui grata perché diciamo, è molto carino anche lui ma se provassi qualcosa per Claude sarebbe un bel guaio.

speravo di rivederla un giorno … lo tagliai subito corto perché avevo capito le sue intenzioni, come poteva flirtare con me? insomma, ci siamo visti esattamente due volte, in totale quanto è? Dieci minuti? E già vuole uscire con me?!

ehm … il fatto è che … forse è meglio se la avviso subito prima che lei fraintenda: io in questo momento sono impegnata in una relazione. Mi dispiace dissi mantenendo una poker face.

oh, questo è un gran peccato ma … sa come si dice: occhio non vede cuore non duole disse cingendomi ancora la vita come prima se non più vicino. No, no, no, questo non poteva accadere vero? Come fa? Come fa a chiedermi di tradire l'amore della mia vita? Con quale faccia tosta poi? E quel sorrisetto maligno, è meglio se lo fa sparire.

mettiamo una fine a questa storia: io amo Sebastian e anche se lui non mi amasse io non sono la persona che gioca con il cuore degli altri. Addio mr Faustus dissi voltandomi per andarmene, eravamo distanti un paio di metri quando appena mi voltai sentii ancora le sue braccia intorno a me, con una mano mi teneva fermi i polsi e Dio se la sua presa era forte, con l'altra invece mi prese il mento costringendomi a piegare la testa di lato. sarai mia … mia dolce, dolcissima Teodora sussurrò contro il mio collo, mi leccò dietro l'orecchio e sentii un brivido lungo la schiena, mi irrigidii all'istante. rimasi semplicemente immobile finchè non lo sentii ridere e lasciarmi andare. Mi voltai ed era sparito. Non ho sentito niente, niente, cercai di convincermi … ma ero comunque scossa. Cosa faccio ora? Devo dirglielo a Sebastian? O a qualcuno? No, credo lo terrò per me, quando vedrà che non provo nessun interesse per lui allora lascierà stare questa folle idea.

Sospirai frustrata e iniziai a pattinare meccanicamente verso il ponte.

Claude POV

quindi Claude! Sei stato rifiutato! Tu? rise Alois che aveva assistito a tutta la scena nascosto dietro una bancherella, ormai era venuto a conoscenza qualche settimana fa della mia preda. È sembrato subito geloso, poi irato con me dicendo che preferisco lei a lui, in effetti … ma non la preferisco come pasto, quando avrò finito con Alois per me lui avrà meno importanza di un mucchietto di polvere, ma quando finirò con Teodora, credo ne vorrò sempre di più, non sarò mai soddisfatto.

L'avevo notata mentre era sulla pista da pattinaggio, risplendeva più di tutti, si distingueva da tutti gli altri pattinartori dal sorriso gioioso che le si era disegnato sul volto angelico, dalla leggerezza e dalla suprema grazia dei suoi movimenti, come se fosse una creatura eterea rubata alle stelle.

quindi è lei? chiese Alois riportandomi alla realtà. Indicò una figura che si accingeva a raggiungere il ponte. sì dissi semplicemente.

non mi sembra poi quel granchè il solito geloso che crede di essere perfetto.

quindi perché sei stato rifiutato da quella mezza cartuccia?

sta con quel demone … Sebastian Michaelis sibilai fra i denti.

Sebastian Michaelis eh? disse lui maligno. cosa vuoi che faccia Claude? Vuoi che ti ordini di uccidere quel demone? Oppure vuoi che ti ordini semplicemente di rapire la ragazza?

no, aspetterò il momento giusto

Tea POV

Arrivai dove mi aveva detto Undertaker, era una gara di sculture di ghiaccio, vi trovai anche Ciel.

perché Sebastian partecipa? chiesi io facendo un po' di paura a Ciel che non si aspettava di vedermi.

oh, sei tu! Vedi quella scultura? disse indicandone una lasciata a sé stessa, raffigurava una donna, non so se era la regina o qualcun altro. al dito porta un anello che la polizia vuole avere ad ogni costo, la scheggia di hope continuò Ciel.

scheggia di hope?

secondo la leggenda portò molta sfortuna ai suoi possessori, all'origine era gemma unica, poi ne furono ricavate due schegge … e una … disse mostrandomi il suo anello.

se porta così tanta sfortuna allora perché tutti la vogliono?

questa è l'insanità della mente umana, ti spinge a cercare il pericolo gli afferrai le guance da dietro

quando ti deciderai a comportarti più come un bambino della tua età? dissi pizzicandogliele leggermente, faceva troppo il grande, quelle parole non sono da bambini, però è molto saggio … a volte.

Ovviamente Sebastian vinse, fra la giuria c'era anche il visconte Druitt, a Ciel gli si gelarono le vene, deve avergli fatto davvero impressione quella volta, non credevo fosse già fuori di prigione.

A quanto pare funziona come i giorni d'oggi: i ricchi ed i potenti vengono scagionati presto mentre gli altri …. vi do dieci secondi prima di andarvene altrimenti vi farò saltare in aria! dieci … un trio di uomini dall'aria rozza e da un accento irlandese tenevano in mano della dinamite, quando arrivò al nove già tutti scapparono. Ciel non mosse un muscolo, e così neanche io. Non potevo abbandonare Ciel, non sono una codarda. Sebastian ci fu subito affianco. signorino

gli ordini non sono cambiati. Recuperate la scheggia di hope!

yes, my lord affermammo entrambi con la mano destra sul cuore. Mi guardai attorno per cercare qualcosa, vidi che eravamo vicino ad una bancarella di strumenti musicali. Oh, mi diaspiace distruggere dei così belli strumenti ma … mentre Sebastian si occupava dell'uomo con la dinamite, io presi un violino facendo tendere i fili feci scoccare l'archetto come fosse una freccia, una specie di balestra.

Finì proprio sulla fronte del tipo losco e questo cadde a terra privo di sensi.

Presi altri due archetti e andai a combattere usandoli come spade, solo che certo, non tagliavano.

Mi occupai dell'altro tizio mentre il terzò continuava a lanciare dinamite a Sebastian mentre lui le evitava elegantemente e proteggeva Ciel. Diedi un colpo di tacco con la lamina dei pattini e anche quello fu sistemato. ritornai a toccare il ghiaccio quando sentii uno sbalzo e il rumore del ghiccio che si crepava sotto ai miei piedi. Quello stupido! Lo sapeva bene che eravamo sul ghiaccio eppura ha continuato a fare buchi con la dinamite! Quello stupido! Stupido! Stupido! Riuscii a mettermi in salvo, gli altri due che a contatto con l'acqua ghiacciata avevano ripreso conoscenza iniziarono a nuotare verso la riva dove tutti si erano riparati. Dove sono Ciel e Sebastian? Oh no! L'anello e la statua erano affondate! Se ero fortunata potevo ancora raggiungerli! Scivolai veloce sui pattini e mi tuffai senza pensare all'acqua fredda o al pericolo che il ghiaccio si possa ricomporre sopra di me. nuotai sempre più in profondità, l'anello si era staccato dalla statua … forza Tea, forza! Ci sei quasi … aria, mi mancava l'aria! non ce la facevo più a trattenere il fiato.

Sentii delle braccia stringersi intorno a me ma io volevo raggiungere quell'anello! Troppo tardi, Sebastian nuotava verso la superficie con me, poi d'un tratto … mi lasciai andare.

Sebastian POV

Arrivai in superficie ancora più in fretta possibile perché avevo sentito che Tea aveva perso i sensi nella risalita. Nuotai verso la riva, le sue labbra erano blu dal freddo e non respirava. La presero e io risalii per esserle subito a fianco, non si muoveva neppure, neanche un tremolio. Spero non sia troppo tardi.

Feci allontanare un po' tutti i presenti.

Sebastian … Ciel aveva una voce preoccupata. Mi chinai verso le sue labbra, neanche un leggero respiro.

Le tappai il naso ed eseguii la respirazione bocca a bocca, seguita dal massaggio cardiaco, ripetei per una volta, due volte, tre, quattro … respira, respira sussurravo. Al quinto tentativo quando le nostre bocche si incontrarono sentii che iniziava a tossire acqua. Mi allontanai per farla respirare, lei si sedette subito e continuò a tossire l'acqua nei polmoni mentre io inginocchiato su un solo ginocchio le battevo la schiena per aiutarla. S-S … Sebastian disse lei ritrovando il fiato. Iniziò a tremare violentemente e Ciel le mise la sua mantella sulle spalle. Mi mise le mani al collo non appena ne fu in grado. Alcuni batterono le mani commossi, questi umani … ma fui ben felice di nascondere il mio viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

Tea POV

Sebastian nascose il viso nell'incavo del mio collo, faceva un po' il solletico quindi risi un po'.

oh, oh, oh! L'amora che trionfa su un freddo cuore ghiacciato! questo era Druitt, prechè doveva fare il melodrammatico? Sebastian alzò la testa e mi sorrise, guardai sopra la sua spalla perché con le coda dell'occhio vidi Claude in lontananza, abbraccai più stretto Sebastian e Claude si voltò per sparire chissà dove. Questo non è buono.

andiamo a casa, starai morendo di freddo disse Sebastian che aveva interpretato male il fatto che mi ero aggrappata più forte a lui. Mi lasciai tranquillamente portare in braccio come una principessa da Sebastian.

mi dispiace, non sono riuscita a prendere l'anello confessai a Ciel nella carrozza.

come puoi pensare all'anello quando sei quasi affogata? Seriamente … disse sbuffando e guardando fuori dal finestrino. Sotto sotto anche lui aveva un cuore tenero, dissi mentre pettinavo la pelliccia della sua mantella che proprio lui mi aveva messo sulle spalle.


	14. Chapter 14 ingenua Lizzy

hey, Finny! Oggi sembri più annoiato del solito dissi dopo pochi minuti che lo guardavo rastrellare malinconicamente le foglie sospirando. Accarezzai il pelo sotto al collo di Pluto.

è perché domani è il compleanno del signorino … lo fermai subito

come?! Il compleanno di Ciel?! Perché nessuno mi ha avvisato? Domani! aspetta, Lizzy me l'aveva detto che stava cercando il regalo perfetto ma credevo fosse per farsi perdonare dell'anello.

ma devo ancora comprargli un regalo! E si deve pensare alla torta! dissi io, ma Finnian mi fermò.

veramente … lui non vuole festeggiare

che cosa?! come poteva non voler festeggiare il suo compleanno, è un bambino! I bambini adorano ricevere regali e cose del genere. Andai a chiedere spiegazioni quando sentii arrivare una carrozza. Mi voltai per vedere Lizzy che mi salutava con la mano fuori dal finestrino. Non appena la carrozza si fermò aprii lo sportello e l'aiutai a scendere, c'era anche Paula.

buongiorno Lizzy! Sei qui per vedere Ciel?

Annuì contenta. da questa parte allora feci strada attraverso la porta. Ciel stava salendo le scale con Sebastian, signorino, Lady Elizabeth è qui per vederla dissi, Ciel si voltò sorpreso, non se l'aspettava. Lizzy con il suo solito fare da ragazza sotto troppi zuccheri corse su per le scale per abbracciarlo. Gli mise un pacchetto fra le mani spiegandogli che era una sorpresa. Per quanto riguarda me, Sebastian mi fece un cenno con la mano e io obbediente gli andai vicino. Non c'eravamo visti per tutto il giorno! Come potevo non dargli un bacio? Guardai verso Lizzy e la vidi arrossire, per poi tornare a guardare intensamente l'anello di Ciel. Riprese il pacchetto dicendo che era tutto uno scherzo e corse via insieme a Paula, ma cosa le è successo? Non vorrai dirmi che dentro a quella piccola scatola c'era un anello, oh, povera Lizzy.

vado a vedere se sta bene dissi correndole dietro. Stava per entrare in carrozza quando vi entrai anch'io.

Tea? Cosa ci fai qui? chiese quasi piangendo.

oh Elizabeth, non devi essere così triste … possiamo andare a trovare un regalo migliore in città, anch'io verrò con te se ti va dissi, sembrò subito rallegrarsi. Quando la carrozza partì.

sai? io vorrei tanto che Ciel sorridesse ancora come quando era bambino quindi non era sempre stato così … ci fermammo di colpo, mi sporsi fuori dal finestrino. cosa è successo? chiesi al guidatore. siamo bloccati nel traffico disse, guardai avanti, anche qui hanno problemi con il traffico … sentii aprire lo sportello e mi voltai verso Lizzy, se ne stava andando, ma dove, come può pensare di andarsene così?

Paula!? dissi io facendole notare che la sua padrona se ne stava andando chissà dove e lei non se ne era nemmeno accorta. Iniziò a piombare nel panico mentre ci lanciavamo all'inseguimento. L'abbiamo persa di vista dopo un paio di vicoli. io vado di qua, tu dall'altra parte! dissi io, ma prima che potesse andarsene ebbi una strana sensazione, come se stesse accadendo qualcosa di brutto. Paula! Se non torno fra mezz'ora chiama Sebastian! dissi prima di inziare a correre. Ma dove è? Arrivai ad un bivio … e adesso?

Sentii una strana musica che mi fece raggelare il sangue anche se era molto comune … come si chiamava … ma certo, My fair lady o london bridge, una cosa del genere. Mentre facevo questi pensieri seguii la musica. Un solo negozio era illuminato, uno di giocattoli. Lizzy? dissi contro al vento. Avevo paura di sapere cosa potevo trovare e i miei piedi mi dicevano di girare e tornare indietro. Ciel mi ha detto che molte bambine sono state rapite e mai ritrovate, e se stesse accadendo la stessa cosa a Lizzy? Questo zittì la mia mente che mi diceva di rinunciare e guardai la vetrina. Bambole di ceramica, come quelle francesi e seduta in un angolo con uno strano tizio … Lizzy!

Vidi come lo strano tizio con il buffo cappello allungava una mano per raggiungerle il volto. Non vidi più dalla rabbia, quel verme! Feci qualche passo indietro, presi la rincorsa e sfondai la vetrina, trovandomi dentro senza alcun graffio. NON TOCCARLA! urlai al tizio che mi guardò con un'espressione vuota. Lizzy si voltò, aveva il volto pieno di lacrime, sentii ribollirmi il sangue nelle vene.

Corse da me e mi abbracciò forte. Non temere Lizzy, ora non ti farà più del male. Ma perché era venuta qui? adiamo ora Rivolsi al tizio uno sguardo pieno d'odio. Sentii nel sottofondo ancora quella musica, iniziai a sentirmi debole, non scherziamo, non credo al fatto che si possa ipnotizzare la gente, non è possibile che riesca a confondermi e ipnotizzarmi ma mi sentivo così stanca … le mie ginocchia volevano solo cadere al suolo e le mie palpebe chiudersi. Li … Lizzy dissi ma lei era già addormentata.

i tuoi occhi … rabbia e fierezza esprimono … ma, io penso: che splendida bambola saresti disse accarezzandomi la guancia. Bambola? Cosa voleva dire? Devo resistere … devo ….


	15. Chapter 15 come fili per una marionetta

Perché non riesco a muovermi? Nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi, per quanto mi sforzi non ce la faccio! Aspetta, dove è Lizzy? Provai ad urlare ma non uscì una parola dalla mia bocca. Non sono sicura se nemmeno riuscii ad aprire le labbra. Cosa è questa sensazione … mi sento come ubriaca … no, peggio, da ubriaca non pensi, e nemmeno senti cosa ti succede attorno. Dove ero? Con chi ero? Sentivo dei passi lungo la stanza, forse era quel tipo … oh, voglio solo tornare a casa! Vi prego, fatemi tornare a casa!

Sentii un ululato, questo era Pluto! Oh sì, mi ha trovata, presto sarà tutto finito! Sentii dei passi avvicinarsi a me, a quanto pare c'erano due persone nella stanza. a quanto pare gli ospiti sono arrivati … rimmarranno sorpresi di quanto ho reso più belle le loro preziose "compagne" sentii due dita alzarmi il mento, perché non reagivo? Avrei voluto prima sputargli addosso, poi schiaffeggiarlo! Iniziò a cantare my fair lady … iniziavo ad odiare quella canzone, anche se aveva apportato alcune modifiche al testo originale.

è ora di prepararti mia cara, saranno molto sorpresi di vederti disse la stessa voce alzandomi di peso e mettendomi seduta su qualcosa di morbido. Drocell, fai in modo che i nostri ospti abbiano dalle signorine un caloroso benvenuto disse l'uomo andandosene.

come desidera padrone questa era la voce del tizio al negozio di giocattoli … aspetta, vuol dire che lì c'era anche Lizzy. Sentii la porta aprirsi e Ciel urlare il nome di Lizzy. Oh, grazie a Dio.

Tea! oh, questo è il mio Sebastian. Tea riesci a sentirmi? sentii la sua mano mentre mi accarezzava i capelli e prendeva le mie mani. Vorrei tanto risponderti, ma non posso …

"puoi aprire gli occhi ora" sentii come un eco dentro la mia testa, che vuole questo?

Ma lentamente aprii gli occhi per vedere il viso di Sebastian ... ma cosa stava succedendo? Ma come ero vestita? Quel maniaco mi aveva messo addosso un vestito vaporoso e rosa!? Quanto odio il rosa! E il tessuto mi faceva anche prurito ma non riuscivo a muovere niente.

Nemmeno piegare la testa … perché il mio corpo non si muove come voglio? chi … questo è Drocell! Ma da dove parla? Sebastian si alzò in piedi per guardarsi attorno, con la coda dell'occhio vidi Lizzy nella stessa posizione. Sentii un rumore come di fili tendersi e mi ritrovai sospesa nell'aria come un ragnetto sul suo filo. Ma che diavolo! Sebastian! riuscii finalmente a parlare, ma mi sentivo molto strana.

Tea! proprio non riuscivo a muovermi come volevo.

perché cerco di ferire la persona che amo? oh no, questo no, Drocell me la pagherà! Vidi un'ascia andare verso Lizzy, o ti prego no! Ma lei la afferrò come se niente fosse, ma si mise ad urlare perché era spaventata! Chi non lo sarebbe? In quanto a me arrivarono dei pugnali lucenti, e come Lizzy li afferrai all'ultimo minuto senza nemmeno volerlo.

ma che …? non riuscii a finere la frase che mi ritrovai a lottare con Sebastian non potendo fermarmi, anche Lizzy con la sua ascia minacciava di colpire Ciel ma lui era protetto da … Grell?!

Un altro affondo. Sebastian! Sebastian mi dispiace! dissi mentre continuavo a provare a ferirlo facendo buca ogni volta, grazie a Dio sei un demone invincibile. Ma non mi muovevo come volevo e nemmeno bene, andiamo! Posso usare i pungali molto meglio di così! Non riuscivo nemmeno ad aprire le mani per lasciar cadere l'arma. Poi guardando il braccio vidi piccolo luccichio di luce … un filo?!

Ora è tutto più chiaro ed i fili portano … al soffitto! Il soffitto! Ma certo! Come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima? Sebastian cercando di salvare Ciel cadde a terra con lui e io e Lizzy eravamo in piedi proprio davanti a loro. Grell occupato chissà dove … oh, era sopra il lampadario … comunque, Sebastian e Ciel erano in nosta balia, Lizzy piangeva a dirotto. E alzò l'ascia. Decisi che ne avevo abbastanza. Mi ribellai ai fili con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo e fermai l'ascia con un pugnale. serrai i denti dal dolore, i fili sembravano tagliarmi a fettine! Sebastian prese veloce uno dei suoi coltelli e tagliò i fili di Lizzy che cadde a terra con un tonfo. Ciel la prese subito fra le braccia confortandola e ripetendo che andava tutto bene.

Io tagliai i fili del mio braccio e mi voltai afferrando i fili sulla mia schiena. io non sono la marionetta di nessuno! dissi tirandoli con forza, Drocell cadde per terra. Pensavo fosse finita, i fili scivolarono leggeri giù da me. avevo sì alcuni tagli e rivoli di sangue che però si cicatrizzavano immediatamente.

Drocell si alzò in piedi … quale essere è in grado di sopravvivere dopo una caduta così? Guardai Sebastian in piedi vicino a me e mi accorsi di quanto stupida fosse la mia domanda.

ho pensato che … una bambola umana è poco resistente

e tu di cosa sei fatto? chiese Sebastian con tono fermo portandomi dietro la sua schiena per proteggermi.

io credo … di essere umano … ma ultimamente delle termiti mi escono dall'orecchio …

ooh il suo tono di quando qualcosa stava per accadere. Prese in fretta i miei pugnali e gli scagliò contro Drocell che non provò nemmeno a schivarli. Gli aprì la testa … e dalla testa ne uscì della paglia e segatura.

era … una bambola? dissi io incredula.

Sebastian si voltò verso di me e tutto preoccupato iniziò come a perquisirmi.

stai bene?

sì

ti hanno ferita?

no

i fili ti hanno …

Sebastian, sto bene, davvero dissi fermando ogni altra domanda che aveva in mente, si alzò in piedi di scattò e posò con violenza le sue labbra sulle mie, non mi aveva mai baciata così, no, non era violenza … era qualcosa di più caldo, più penetrante … forse passione, ardente passione, vero desiderio ….

gnoooooL disse una voce petulante dietro di noi, feci per separarmi ma Sebastian grugnì in disappunto e mi strinse ancora più forte. YAAAA! COME OSI TOCCARE L MIO SEBBY! Sebby? Oh, è quello stralunato di Grell che fa una scenata di gelosia, patetico. Sebastian si allontanò un po' per parlare, io davo le spalle a Grell quindi mi nascosi contro il suo petto. veramente sono io che la sto toccando disse, Grell urlò in disappunto parole incomprensibili come Sebastian fece scendere le mani quasi fino il mio sedere e scostandomi i capelli con l'altra mi baciò il collo dolcemente. Un brivido di piacere corse lungo tutta la mia schiena. Lo sentii ridere contro il mio collo, mi faceva il solletico.

io penso … che devo fare rapporto al mio padrone ancora Docell? Questa volta ci separammo per seguire quella bambola da strapazzo, sembrava poter cadere da un momento all'altro, non gli rimaneva molto. Il suo padrone eh? Intende dire quell'altra voce maschile che avevo sentito?

Drocell Kainz, morto cinque anni fa, chissà perché la sua forza spirituale si è ribellata spiegò Grell

questo vuol dire che qualcuno ha usato un'anima temporanea concluse Sebastian. Come Drocell aprì la porta, cadde a terra, questa volta non si sarebbe più rialzato.

Vi trovai Pluto seduto davanti all'unica poltrona che ci dava le spalle.

Pluto! non si mosse nemmeno, rimase lì a scodinzolare allegro, ma cosa gli accadeva?

Chi era la persona seduta sulla poltrona?

sbarazzarsi dell'immondo, sbarazzarsi dello spregevole e dell'inutile, sbarazzarsene, sbarazzarsene

Una voce prima umana poi meccanica continuava a ripetere "sbarazzarsene"… mi ricordai del mio sogno e senza saperlo afferrai la mano di Sebastian. Piano piano girammo stanza arrivando alla poltrona.

è un pupazzo! disse sconvolto Ciel, la piccola marionetta che era sulle ginocchia del pupazzo più grande si mosse e rise demoniaco, trattenni un urlo dalla sorpresa. Poi come se niente fosse partì correndo fuori dalla stanza. Almeno eravamo tutti sani e salvi. Lizzy stava bene ma era molto spaventata, tutte e due eravamo state drogate in modo da non avere il controllo pieno del nostro corpo.

Con me non ha funzionato così a lungo, non so perché, credo di avere difese immunitarie migliori e più resistenti. Ma adesso è meglio non pensarci. Ora credo berrò il mio tè e poi andrò a letto, ovviamente non prima di aver ringraziato Sebastian per avermi salvato non solo per oggi ma anche per quella volta alla frost fair. Ovviamente lo ringrazierò come si deve … se capite cosa intendo …


End file.
